Mon âme est à toi
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: L'école de Konoha. Il s'agit d'un lycée particulier, diviser en deux branches. Les maîtres et les armes. Je fais partie de la deuxième catégorie. Je suis une arme. Mon but est de servir mon futur maître, de combattre à ses côtés et de le protéger au péril de ma vie. Tel est et sera ma vie. Seulement, comment être sur de savoir qui sera mon futur maître? Sasunaru. Monde UA
1. Prologue

**Hello tout le monde! (S'il vous plaît soyez gentils avec les tomates et autres objets susceptibles d'atterrir sur ma personne)**

 **Je sais cela fait un moment qu'on n'a plus eu de nouvelles de moi sur ce fandom, mais je n'y peux rien la fin de Naruto m'a légèrement refroidie et puis il s'en est passé des choses. C'était comme un long voyage initiatique avant de revenir aux sources. Cela fait d'ailleurs un moment que je me dis que je dois réécrire sur ce fandom, donc me revoilà!**

 **Comme vous pouvez le constater, il s'agit d'une nouvelle fic qui s'ajoute et sérieusement... Je n'ai pas de quoi être fière. J'ai trop de fics en pause et une histoire inventée sur le feu. Quand est-ce que mon cerveau arrêtera de partir à droite et à gauche! Seulement qui dit je me remets à Naruto, dit également possibilité à de bonne nouvelle comme la fin de familier peut-être.**

 **Ensuite, je vais supprimer des fics auxquels je ne retoucherai plus malheureusement. Je vais faire du vide.**

 **Donc je vous somme de me dire lesquels, vous voulez absolument que je garde et que bien sur je finisse (ne me demander pas non plus trop de fic d'un coup). Ceux qui ont un compte laisser moi un PM et les anonymes lors d'un review.**

 **Bien pour, cette fic, je me suis légèrement inspirée du manga Noragami. Un manga super cela dit.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 _ **Mon âme est à toi**_

 _ **Prologue**_

.

.

Je soupire alors que j'attends dans une salle remplie d'étudiants. Je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai dix-sept ans et je viens d'intégrer la sublime école de Konoha. Il s'agit d'un lycée particulier, diviser en deux branches. Les maîtres et les armes. Je fais partie de la deuxième catégorie. Je suis une arme. Mon but est de servir mon futur maître, de combattre à ses côtés et de le protéger au péril de ma vie.

Les armes et les maîtres ne sont pas regroupés ensemble dès le début. On doit attendre de recevoir notre nom d'armes ainsi que notre nature. C'est pour cela que je suis dans cette salle à attendre. Chaque arme est différente, on peut être soit attaquant, tacticien, soigneur, saboteur ou ravageur. Les attaquants comme leurs noms l'indiquent attaque. Les tacticiens s'occupent, son principalement des armes de défense. Les soigneurs, des armes curatifs. Les saboteurs alternes l'état physique d'un ennemi et pour finir, les ravageurs, ce sont des armes capables d'utiliser la magie.

J'ai hâte de connaître mon type d'armes et d'avoir mon nom. Lorsque notre nom est donné, cela donne un indice à notre futur maître pour nous trouver. D'après les rumeurs, quand on reçoit notre nom, notre maître reçoit un tatouage et son but est de découvrir l'identité et le nom de son arme.

C'est pour cela que nous sommes séparés. Il s'agit d'une chasse aux trésors et les armes sont les trésors.

La porte de la salle s'ouvre sur un homme d'âge mûr aux longs cheveux blancs attachés en catogan. Ses yeux noirs observent la pièce dans son ensemble avant de toussoter pour tenter d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Seulement, il n'a pas eu besoin de faire ceci, son aura puissante et dominatrice nous prouvent qu'il s'agit d'une arme redoutable et dangereuse. J'avale de travers tellement la pression autour de lui est forte.

\- Bien le bonjour mes futurs armes, je me nomme Jiraya. Je suis l'organisateur et le sélectionneur cette année. C'est moi qui vous donnera votre nom et qui révélera l'arme qui dort en vous depuis votre naissance. Vous connaissez tous les règles j'imagine. Il vous est interdit de partir à la recherche de votre futur maître. Une arme doit savoir se faire désirer. Votre nom d'arme doit rester secret, seul vous devez être au courant. Pour nous, il s'agit d'un savoir confidentiel, nous n'écrirons rien sur votre nom alors, rappelez-vous bien. Il y a des années, ce type d'incident s'est produit, nous avons noté le nom de l'arme et son futur maître a fouillé dans les archives pour revendiquer son dû. Nous, les armes, ne sommes pas des jouets, nous sommes avant tout des personnes. Aucun maître ne nous obligera à être à lui.

J'écarquille les yeux à cette révélation. J'ai toujours cru que lorsque notre maître nous trouvait, on était obligé de le suivre. Si j'ai envie, je peux faire tourner en bourrique le type qui m'utilisera.

\- Mais sachez-le, une arme et son maître sont liés par un puissant pouvoir. Même si vous faîtes languir votre futur maître, vous n'hésiterez jamais à risquer vos vies pour le sauver. Ceci est une triste vérité, mes chers enfants. Et pour finir, sur une note moins joyeuse, ne vous laissez pas duper. Ne donnez jamais votre nom d'arme à un individu qui prétend être votre maître. Les conséquences pourront être dramatiques pour vous comme pour votre vrai maître car une fois une arme revendiquée, elle reste avec la personne pour l'éternité.

C'est le risque de la chasse aux trésors. Il y a des maîtres qui abusent des armes, j'ai entendu qu'un autre individu a pu récupérer ainsi une dizaine d'armes. Notre nom est une bénédiction comme une malédiction, on doit le protéger seul notre véritable maître doit nous appeler.

Je baisse la tête, nous les armes, nous sommes comme des instruments de guerre. Notre but est d'aider notre maître durant ses missions sur Terre. Nous devons éliminer la menace qui plane sur la tête des humains. Des créatures venant des ténèbres, les démons. Ces derniers sont contrôlés par une organisation secrète du nom d'Akatsuki. Nous connaissons de noms car dès qu'un démon apparaît dans le ciel, une lune rouge apparaît dans le ciel et le temps semble d'un coup s'arrêter. J'ai déjà rencontré des démons, lorsque j'étais enfant. C'est de ce souvenir qui m'a permis d'être ici, dans cette salle qui commence peu à peu à se vider.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, m'appelle-t-on.

Je m'avance vers la porte qui me conduit dans un couloir assez sombre. Un guide me conduit jusqu'à ma salle. Je regarde autour de moi et je ne vois personne. J'ignore où vont les personnes qui ont finies mais je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir. On m'ouvre une porte et j'entre dans une pièce remplie de miroir, reflétant mon visage à chaque paroi en verre. Je vois deux chaises au centre de la pièce, l'une d'elle est occupée par un homme aux cheveux grisonnant et aux visages à moitié caché. Ce dernier m'invite à prendre place sur le dossier vide.

Je m'installe et l'homme prend ce qui semble être des documents confidentiels sur moi.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, âge dix-sept ans, sexe masculin, orphelin depuis l'âge de quatre ans. Parents...

L'homme écarquille les yeux.

\- Kushina Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze? s'étonne-t-il.

Je rougis avant de tourner la tête. L'histoire de mes parents n'est pas un secret pour tout le monde mais je refuse d'avoir un traitement de faveurs. Il reprend contenance avant de continuer la lecture de mon dossier à voix haute. Dès qu'il a fini, il repose le tas de papier sur une pile de dossiers.

\- Bien, il est temps pour toi de te réveiller, Naruto Uzumaki. Es-tu une comme ta mère ou pas?

Ma mère était une arme et mon père son maître. Ensemble, ils étaient puissants mais cela n'a pas suffi contre ce démon.

Soudain, un sceau apparaît sous mes pieds m'annonçant que tout va commencer. J'ai peur d'être une arme inutile et lorsque cette pensée me traverse je me transforme.

Je regarde autour de moi et je me vois dans le miroir. Je rougis en me voyant transformer en renard possédant neuf queues. Je panique et sans crier garde je change de forme pour prendre l'apparence d'une faux entrelacée par des chaînes. Le sceau disparaît sous mes pieds alors que l'homme me regarde comme si je viens d'avoir deux têtes.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me regarde ainsi. Puis la porte de la salle s'ouvre sur Jiraya.

\- Impressionnant, c'est la deuxième fois que je vois une chose pareille. Une arme métamorphe, dit-il.

\- Une arme métamorphe? m'étonne-je.

\- Oui, il s'agit de ton pouvoir. Il est très spécial et surtout il va être convoité par de nombreux maîtres en quête de puissance.

\- Je suis de quel type d'arme? demandé-je.

\- Tu es tout, tu peux être attaquant, ravageur, tacticien, soigneur, saboteur et soigneur. Ta mère aussi était spéciale, ses compétences d'armes étaient remarquables.

\- Comment pouvez-vous être sur que je suis tous ces types?

\- Car ta mère possédait également les cinq types d'armes. Lorsque j'ai vu ton dossier, je me suis intéressé à ton cas et je ne me suis pas trompé. Ton maître aura avec lui une arme puissante. Et je prie pour que ses intentions ne soient pas mauvaises. Désormais, il est tant d'énoncer ton nom.

Je me sens étrange et je revois le sceau à mes pieds.

\- Ta première transformation nous a indiqué ton nom, s'exclame Jiraya.

Ma première était...

\- Il s'agissait d'un renard à neuf queues. Ton nom sera... Kyubi!

La lumière m'enveloppe m'éblouissant.

Dans une salle de classe, un étudiant ressentit une douleur au niveau de la nuque. Un sourire narquois apparaît sur ses lèvres.

\- Que la chasse commence, dit-il alors qu'un renard de couleur rouge s'est imprimé sur sa peau opaline.

* * *

 **Laissez-moi vos impressions, vos avis.**

 **Avez-vous aimez ce prologue?**

 **Sinon n'oubliez de me faire une liste des fics dont vous voulez la fin! (Sur le Fandom Naruto bien sur).**

 **A la prochaine!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Merci de m'avoir laissé en vie pour vous récompenser je poste le chapitre 1 plus tôt que prévu.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

.

.

La nuit est tombée. Je suis installé sur un lit à l'infirmerie où je vois d'autres armes allongées sur les matelas blancs, ronflant pour la plupart du temps. Je regarde l'astre nocturne depuis ma couche. La lune est pleine ce soir et entouré d'étoile.

\- Tu ne dors pas? me demande une voix dans mon dos.

Je détourne mon regard de l'extérieur et je vois une fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux de couleur émeraude. Je retourne à ma contemplation.

\- Si tu me vois debout c'est que je ne dors pas, réponds-je.

Elle rit et elle s'installe sur mon lit.

\- Je me nomme Sakura Haruno et toi?

\- Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Tu as un lien avec Kushina Uzumaki?

\- Pas vraiment, mentis-je.

\- Je vois, j'ai l'impression de déranger. Le problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à dormir et quand je t'ai vu réveiller je n'ai pas voulu être seule, s'explique-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a aucun mal. Je réfléchissais juste, réponds-je.

\- Tu stresses car dans deux jours, on va se mélanger aux maîtres.

\- Oui.

Elle sourit et je rougis. C'est effrayant de se dire que dans deux jours on sera la proie de maître qui veut faire de nous leur instrument de combat. Surtout que comme me l'a dit Jiraya, je suis une arme spéciale et ce sera le sélectionneur qui s'occupera personnellement de mon cas. Il veut préserver le secret et éviter les jalousies auprès des autres armes. J'irai dans un cours précis et Jiraya m'a conseillé d'aller dans celui des ravageurs. Leurs cours sont plus riches et les plus compliqués.

Je soupire mentalement me disant que je ne survivrai pas cette année.

\- Repose-toi Naruto, me dit Sakura avant de se lever de ma couche.

Je la regarde s'installer dans son lit et je continue à admirer la lune qui est bien blanche cette nuit.

Le lendemain, c'est le moment que tout le monde attend la répartition des classes. Les armes seront séparées à leur tour selon leur type. Je serai dans la classe des ravageurs selon Jiraya. Ce dernier annonce d'abord ceux qui seront chez les attaquants. Je remarque qu'ils sont beaucoup. Après tout, les armes sont généralement utilisées pour combattre. Dès que le dernier nom est dit, c'est le tour des tacticiens, ils sont moins nombreux que les attaquants. Je vois les mines déconfites des tacticiens. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier d'être des sortes de bouclier.

\- C'est normal, dit Sakura à côté de moi.

Je la regarde ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle veut dire.

\- Les tacticiens n'ont aucun pouvoirs offensive, ils sont rarement en première ligne lors des missions. Selon les dires, les maîtres adorent le combat alors savoir que leur arme destinée au combat ne peut que les défendre. Ils se sentent coupable. C'est également pour ça que les maîtres cherchent d'autre arme. Ils veulent aller combattre à tout prix.

\- Pourtant, être tacticien n'a pas que des mauvais côtés.

Sakura rit avant de me regarder.

\- Tu as sans doute raison.

Les noms continuent et c'est au tour des soigneurs. J'écarquille les yeux en entendant le nom de Sakura parmi eux. La jeune femme se lève avant de me lancer un clin d'œil. Elle part avec sa nouvelle famille. Ils semblent plus heureux que les tacticiens, pourtant les soigneurs ne sont pas non plus des armes offensives. Puis c'est le tour des saboteurs, ils sont totalement opposés aux tacticiens. Là où les tacticiens donnent la force les saboteurs la retire.

Dans la salle, désormais, il ne reste que les ravageurs et on n'est pas beaucoup. Il s'agit d'une catégorie assez rare mais pourtant bien présente. Jiraya demande aux ravageurs de se lever et il énonce les noms des étudiants, j'en fais partie. Puis chaque type de famille part avec leur professeur référent. Un enseignant utilisant les mêmes pouvoirs qu'eux. Pour nous, il s'agit de Kakashi Hatake, l'homme qui s'est occupé de moi hier.

Nous allons dans une salle de classe et Kakashi-sensei nous fait un cours d'introduction. Ce dernier durera toute la journée. Dans cette enseignement, il nous explique les tâches d'une arme de type ravageur. Ces armes sont assez rare et souvent convoitées par les autres maîtres. Ils nous ordonnent presque d'être prudent et de ne pas prendre un maître par dépits que le notre ne nous trouve pas. Demain, on va se mélanger avec les maîtres et cela m'effraie. Encore plus car je ne suis pas comme les autres ravageurs. Kakashi nous donne notre futur emploi du temps pour demain ainsi que notre futur classe. Je regarde le mien et je vois que je suis en première année A. Les cours sont bien répartis et je remarque que mon emploi du temps est rempli d'heure creuse. Le jeudi et le vendredi, nous avons cours toute la journée avec Kakashi-sensei. Ce seront des cours théorique et pratique.

La journée se termine et on nous emmène au dortoir. Il y a deux dortoirs. Un pour les maîtres et un deuxième pour les armes. Je rentre dans l'immense bâtiment destiné pour les armes. A l'intérieur, un immense hall qui possède cinq escaliers avec le nom des familles. Le dortoir est divisé par famille. Je gravis les marches qui mènent au dortoir des ravageurs. Je monte un étage et je vois mes futurs camarades attendre devant la porte. Je remarque un garçon roux et aux yeux turquoises me fixer. Je lui fais un petit signe et il détourne le regard. Il est étrange.

Les portes s'ouvrent sur celui qui doit être le chef de dortoir des ravageurs. Il est grand aux cheveux blonds doré comme les miens. Il scrute les nouveaux avec ses yeux de couleur ciel.

\- Bonjour mes chers armes ravageurs, je suis Deidara votre chef de dortoir. Ne soyez pas timide et venez!

Le chef de dortoir nous laisse passer nous indiquant une pièce directement à l'entrée, nous invitant à rentrer.

Lorsque nous sommes rentrés Deidara se met devant nous prêt à nous expliquer les règles du dortoir.

\- Bienvenu déjà dans la famille des ravageurs! Ce dortoir est celui de la famille des ravageurs, aucune autre famille ne peut venir ici sauf avec la présence d'une arme appartenant à cette famille et c'est réciproque. Vous ne pouvez pas aller seul dans un dortoir appartenant à une autre famille. Le dortoir des armes est interdit pour les maîtres!

Des cris d'exclamation retentissent.

\- Pourquoi c'est interdit! Je croyais que le but premier d'une arme est de rester avec son maître! s'exclame un étudiant.

\- Tout simplement parce que nous devons protéger les armes qui attendent que leur maître les trouve. Comme vous la dit Jiraya, la quête des maîtres ressemble à une chasse aux trésors. Vous êtes le trésor, chacun de vous est une arme utile à n'importe quel maître. Un maître peut avoir plusieurs armes mais une arme ne peut avoir qu'un seul maître. C'est une loi injuste mais nécessaire. Mais je vais rebondir sur ce que tu viens de dire, en effet, le but d'une arme est de rester avec son maître. C'est pour cela que vous vous avez le droit d'aller dans leur dortoir lorsque vous aurez votre maître.

Donc si je trouve mon maître, je peux quitter le dortoir des armes et aller vivre dans celle de mon maître. Je fronce les sourcils devant cette règle. Les avantages sont clairement pour les maîtres, je comprends pourquoi Jiraya nous a rappelé le premier jour que nous ne sommes pas des jouets. Car beaucoup pourrait penser que les maîtres ont tous les pouvoirs. Seulement, sans nous les maîtres ne peuvent rien faire contre les démons.

\- Maintenant parlons des couvres-feux. La semaine, il est de vingt et une heure et le week-end à minuit. Chaque chambre possède sa propre salle de bain. Vous n'aurez que des chambres individuelles. Notre famille a largement la place pour avoir une seule personne dans une chambre. Nous avons le coin détente et la cafétéria se trouve dans le bâtiment central où nous trouverons également les maîtres. Vos noms sont inscrits sur la porte sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et bonne chance pour demain.

Tout le monde se disperse pour rejoindre la chambre. Je trouve la mienne au bout du couloir près d'une immense baie vitrée donnant sur tout le campus de Konoha. Au total, il y a sept bâtiments qui comprend les deux dortoirs, le réfectoire, le gymnase, le bâtiment pour les cours communs, le bâtiment des armes lors des études du jeudi et vendredi et le bâtiment des maîtres. Je rentre dans ma chambre qui est grande et fonctionnelle avec un bureau, un lit, une armoire pour mes vêtements, une porte qui mène à la salle de bain. Je soupire avant de m'installer sur le lit pour regarder le ciel crépusculaire. Demain, on se mêlera enfin avec les maîtres. Demain, la chasse aux armes sera ouverte.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour ce chapitre.**

 **Sinon merci pour vos messages, je sais déjà celle que je dois finir et il s'agit de Familier. Il y a même une fic qui est ressortie plusieurs auquel je ne m'attendais pas, il s'agit de Pirate of magic... Pour être honnête, je n'ai plus la force de finir cette fic et j'en suis désolée. C'est juste que mon style d'écriture, enfin je crois, s'est amélioré. Donc si je dois écrire Pirate of magic je dois la reprendre depuis le début.**

 **Merci de laisser un message, un avis, un conseil.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Oui, vous avez le droit d'être en colère pour le retard sur cette fiction mais voilà la suite tant attendue.**

 **Je m'excuse encore du temps qu'elle a pris. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.**

 **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui n'attendaient qu'une chose que je bouge mes fesses pour la poursuivre.**

 **J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu pour rien.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 _ **.**_

Le lendemain arrive trop rapidement à mon goût. Je m'habille avec mon uniforme d'arme pour différencier les armes et les maîtres. Ma tenue se constitue d'une chemise blanche avec un pull en laine bleu marine et une cravate bleue pour informer que j'appartiens à la classe des ravageurs. Chaque arme possède la couleur de sa famille. Les attaquants, le rouge. Les tacticiens, le violet. Les soigneurs, le vert. Les saboteurs, le gris et les ravageurs, le bleu. Je soupire me disant que je suis habillé presque entièrement de cette couleur. Pour les maîtres, la différence se trouve dans la couleur de chemise qui est noire, le pull est rouge et la cravate, ils la porteront lorsqu'ils auront trouvé leur arme. Selon la couleur, il informe les autres maîtres la nature de leur possession.

C'est un peu leur manière de se vanter auprès des autres.

Je pars pour la cafétéria et je suis surpris du monde présent. Dans la foule, je vois Sakura. Elle est facilement reconnaissable. Cette dernière me remarque et me fait signe de la rejoindre. Ce que je fais. Sa tenue lui allait très bien et elle sourit en voyant ma cravate.

\- Tu fais partie de la classe des ravageurs. C'est impressionnant. J'ai entendu dire que c'était une classe rare, dit-elle envieuse.

\- Oui mais c'est justement parce que je suis dans cette classe rare que je dois être plus prudent.

Elle hausse les épaules comme si ma remarque n'a aucune impacte. On entre dans le réfectoire qui me semble immense. Je n'arrive pas à croire, la superficie doit être cent fois plus grande qu'une salle de classe classique. D'un côté, la salle contient le matin, tout le lycée et ce dernier possède sept niveaux de classes. Et chacune d'elle va d et compte plus de trente étudiants armes et maîtres réunis. Tout est calculé de manière équitable quinze maîtres et quinze armes par classe.

Je prends un plateau et je regarde les différents plats proposés pour le petit déjeuner. J'écarquille les yeux et manque de crier à l'outrage. Il n'a aucun plat de ramen. Je fusille le pain et les céréales du regard. Je me dis que s'il n'a plus ces deux aliments peut-être que j'aurai mon repas favori mais une personne me coupe dans mes pensées destructrices en prenant une miche de pain. Je tourne ma tête pour voir qu'il s'agit d'un maître d'après ces vêtements. Ses cheveux ébènes encadrent son visage fin mais masculin, les mèches de derrière se relèvent avec élégance en pointe. De profil, je peux admirer une boucle d'oreille en argent sur le lobe de l'oreille. Seulement, ce qui retient mon attention, c'est son regard sombre qui rend sa peau blanche magnifique.

\- Tu as fini de me mâter? demande le type qui a pris le pain.

\- Je ne te mâtais pas, répliqué-je.

\- C'est la première fois que tu vois un maître en vrai. Fais attention petite arme où tu vas rapidement te faire attraper, dit-il avant de partir avec son plateau repas composé d'aliment sain et équilibré.

\- Quel prétentieux.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire, s'extasie Sakura. Je viens de rentrer le fameux Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Sasuke quoi?

\- Tu ne connais pas Sasuke Uchiha, s'offense-t'elle. Il fait partie de la famille de maître la plus connue du monde entier. On raconte qu'ils sont tellement puissants que les démons n'osent jamais les attaquer. Ils ne récupèrent que les armes les plus fortes. Aucune personne de cette famille n'a reçu une arme bidon. Etre l'arme d'un Uchiha est un immense honneur.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est si extraordinaire. C'est un maître comme tous les autres tout ce qu'il veut c'est la puissance sans se soucier des autres, dis-je avant de partir poser mon plateau sur le tapis.

La rencontre avec ce snob m'a coupé l'appétit. Je retourne au dortoir pour récupérer mon sac de cours. Je passe la porte et je croise le gars aux cheveux roux d'hier. Sans le vouloir, on se percute mutuellement. J'atterris sur les fesses alors que pour lui une mare de sable se forme pour limiter les dégâts superficiels de la chute. Il se relève me disant de faire attention et il part sans autre forme de formalité. Je me redresse et je rentre dans le dortoir des ravageurs. Je récupère mon sac et je retourne dans la cour du lycée pour m'installer sur un banc.

Je mets mon sac sur le banc et je pose ma tête dessus dans l'optique d'admirer le ciel bleu. Pour une rentrée, nous avons un temps magnifique, les nuages sont pratiquement absents. Je repense à mes parents. Me regarde-t'il de là où ils sont? Je ferme les yeux et la sonnerie retentit. Je me redresse. J'ai du m'assoupir en fermant les yeux. Je me lève et part pour ma salle de classe. J'entre et je vois des filles attroupées autour d'une table. Je regarde rapidement avant de remarquer qu'elles parlent au fameux Sasuke Uchiha. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit dans ma classe. Je m'installe près de la fenêtre mais à peine je pose mon sac que le professeur rentre à l'intérieur.

Il s'agit d'un professeur que je n'ai pas encore vu. Il possède des cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval haute. Une cicatrice barre son visage légèrement halé. Il ordonne à tout le monde de prendre ses affaires et d'aller au fond de la classe. Je vois dans la troupe Sakura qui lance des drôles de regards à Sasuke. Je lève mes yeux au ciel devant le geste stupide.

\- Bien, je sais que pour vous les maîtres, vous avez déjà vos places mais on doit faire un remaniement de place pour permettre aux armes de s'asseoir. Je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique et vous prendrez place. Et en même temps, je fais l'appel.

Je soupire mon nom commence par U. Je vais être dans les derniers nommés. Comme prévu le professeur commence par la lettre A et les appelés s'installent sur la ranger la plus à droite. Il y a une colonne de six tables en long et cinq tables en largeur. Les bureaux sont individuels. Je n'écoute pas vraiment les noms de mes camarades me disant que je les apprendrais au fur et à mesure. Puis mon nom sort et tout le monde me regarde avec étonnement. Je vais encore avoir droit à la question de mon lien de parenté avec ma mère. Même le professeur regarde la foule restante à la recherche du fameux "Naruto Uzumaki".

Je m'avance à ma table sixième rangée et avant dernière table. J'entends des chuchotements autour de moi mais je ne les écoute pas car ils sont vite remplacés lorsqu'ils entendent "Sasuke Uchiha". Je remarque rapidement que l'ordre alphabétique est plus ou moins respecté. Certes, ils sont respectés mais cela fait un coup un arme et un coup maître. Sasuke est le dernier de la liste alphabétique des maîtres et je suis le dernier de la liste des armes. Le professeur possède vraiment une drôle de logique s'il veut faire son classement autant le faire jusqu'au bout et non séparer les maîtres et les armes.

\- Maintenant que vous avez tous votre place, je me présente. Je suis votre professeur principal, Iruka Umino. J'enseigne également l'histoire. J'espère que personne ne dérangera mon cours. Je parle pour vous principalement les maîtres, si vous avez votre arme j'en suis heureux mais ne l'utilisez pas pour faire des pitreries. L'année dernière, un maître a été renvoyé parce qu'il avait osé utiliser son arme en cours de chimie et il a déclenché un incendie. Les dégâts sont conséquents et les travaux de rénovations sont encore en cours. Sachez que cet établissement possède des règles strictes.

Tout le monde regarde le professeur avec un certain relâchement. Ils semblent déjà blasés d'entendre les règles.

\- Les maîtres n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans le dortoir des armes, pour n'importe quelle raison. Un maître n'a pas le droit de voler l'arme appartenant déjà à quelqu'un. Et la règle principale, les armes ont certes le devoir de vous protéger mais ne les utilisez pas pour une querelle digne d'une classe de maternelle. Elles sont là pour combattre avec vous des démons. Ces règles sont importantes pour assurer la protection de tous nos étudiants.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce sont les maîtres qui possèdent le plus d'interdiction. D'un côté, certaines armes ne peuvent pas faire grand chose. Je pense surtout aux armes tacticiens qui ne sont là que pour défendre leur maître.

\- Cette après-midi, c'est une tradition dans cette école. Par groupe de deux, les maîtres et les armes vont faire une course de piste pour découvrir le lycée et ces nombreux installations ainsi que leur fonction.

Les filles commencent à s'agiter, de ce que j'entends elles se disputent pour être avec Sasuke. Iruka les calme rapidement.

\- Si je vous ai mis ainsi c'est pour former les groupes.

J'écarquille les yeux, j'ai peur de ce que je pense. Les armes se retournent confirmant mon doute. Je me retourne également. Je suis avec ce prétentieux de Sasuke pour ce jeu de piste.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre est fini!**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre qui fut long à arriver.**

 **Je suis encore désolée.**

 **Laissez-moi un commentaire dans la case review pour me donner votre avis. (C'est gratuit et ça ne mord pas)**

 **Bye Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous l'attendiez avec impatience.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review. J'ai été ravie et surtout soulagée que personne ne m'incendie sur place.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et je m'excuse si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe ou des mots oubliés.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 _ **.**_

La matinée est réservée aux longs monologue du professeur Iruka. Ce dernier met un point d'ordre sur les consignes et règles de l'établissement. Son sérieux a réussi à endormir un maître qui a une coupe de cheveux similaire à celle de l'enseignant. Il nous parle également des différents instructeurs que nous auront tout au long de notre année et celles suivantes. Les cloches sauvent la majorité des étudiants qui commencent à s'endormir sur sa table. On se lève pour rejoindre la cafétéria et Iruka nous informe que nous devons tous être là à la prochaine sonnerie pour commencer le jeu de piste.

Je soupire me disant que je vais faire équipe avec Sasuke, le prétentieux. A peine, je sors de la classe que je suis harcelé par les étudiants. Les questions affluent autour de moi que je sens ma tête tournée. Mais une personne se met entre les élèves et moi. De dos, je ne vois que ses cheveux châtains ébouriffés.

\- Faîtes un peu d'air, dit mon sauveur. C'est la pause repas, le petit prince a sans doute besoin de manger.

La foule s'ouvre comme la mer Rouge. Je passe tranquillement mais je vois les armes et les maîtres me regarder avec intérêt. Mon sauveur m'aide à sortir de la foule qui m'entoure et je prends la direction de la cantine. Mon estomac gargouille, je regretterai presque de ne rien avoir pris ce matin. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je vois le fameux garçon qui m'a "sauvé" d'un potentiel malaise. Ses yeux noirs sont rieurs comme si la scène tantôt fait partie d'un sketch comique.

\- Et bien, on peut dire que pour une arme, tu sais attirer les foules, dit le garçon.

Ce dernier est une arme comme moi. Il fait partie de la catégorie des attaquants comme me le prouve sa cravate rouge. Il possède sur sa joue deux triangles rouges inversés.

\- Je suis Kiba Inuzuka. Je suis dans ta classe à quelques rangées de toi. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais être dans la classe de deux princes, sourit-il.

\- Des princes? m'étonné-je.

\- L'Uchiha et toi. Tu sais que ton nom Uzumaki est légendaire. Tu as un lien avec la célèbre Mito Uzumaki?

Je soupire une énième fois. Bien sur que j'avais un lien avec Mito Uzumaki, elle était mon arrière grand-mère et femme du premier maître à avoir terrassé un puissant démon. La famille Uzumaki a toujours été connue pour ses armes puissantes. Tous les maîtres rêvent de posséder une arme appartenant à cette famille. Seulement, il n'y a à chaque fois qu'un seul choix par génération. Depuis trois génération, ma famille ne donne naissance qu'à un seul enfant car malheureusement une personne a voulu tenter de s'emparer d'une génération de quatre Uzumaki pour son bénéfice personnel. Pour limiter les risques d'une nouvelle mise en esclavage, les Uzumaki ne devaient faire qu'un seul enfant par couple.

\- Pourquoi cette question?

\- Tu l'es ou pas?

\- Crois ce que tu veux.

\- C'est pas une réponse!

\- Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un énième groupie parce que mon nom de famille est "légendaire". Si tu veux faire ami avec quelqu'un pour sa notoriété. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir le deuxième prince de la classe?

Je le laisse en plan dans le couloir. J'ai horreur de ce genre de personnes qui veut bien se faire voir parce qu'ils sont en compagnie d'une célébrité. Si j'ai eu à choisir j'aurai pris le nom de mon père mais je suis né en arme, il est donc légitime que je récupère celui de ma mère. Les lois sur les noms de famille sont toujours strictes. La famille de mon père, les Namikaze, est un clan de maîtres comme la famille Uchiha. Si je suis né en maître, j'aurai été Naruto Namikaze et non Naruto Uzumaki. Et c'est ainsi dans chaque famille où les parents sont un maître et une arme.

Au moins si j'étais un Namikaze, personne ne serait que j'ai un lien avec la famille Uzumaki. Je me serais fait plus rapidement des amis. Lorsque mes parents sont morts, j'ai été placé dans un orphelinat spécial. J'ai toujours eu un traitement de faveur à cause de mon nom de famille. Le personnel me traitait comme un prince et les autres enfants voulaient faire amis avec moi pour pouvoir avoir l'occasion de bien se faire voir plus tard.

Ce n'est pas pour rien si j'ai menti à Sakura ce soir-là. Ils veulent tous quelques choses de ma part. Je vais à la cafétéria où sont réunis beaucoup des premières années. La foule est moins compacte que ce matin. Les classes supérieures restent dans leur classe pour manger et permettre aux premières années de faire plus ample connaissance. Je prends un plateau et je soupire de joie en voyant des ramens. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine et je me prends trois bols sous le regard surpris de la femme de la cantine. Je m'installe à une table et je commence à déguster mon plat favori sous le regard surpris de plusieurs premières années.

Je fronce les sourcils et il retourne rapidement à leurs conversations. Un bruit de plateau claque à côté de moi et je vois Kiba avec une assiette pleine. Il regarde mon repas et il semble surpris.

\- Un prince qui mange des ramens, tu casses le mythe, dit-il.

\- Je ne t'ai pas envoyé paître il y a un petit instant?

\- C'est mal me connaître. Je ne relâche rien après un premier échec.

\- Et bien, tu vas en essuyer.

\- Je ne crois pas, tu sembles seul.

\- Je préfère être seul que mal accompagner.

\- Tu es du genre froid comme le prince des glaces, Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Ne me compare pas à lui. Tu ne me connais pas et si tu veux faire ami avec moi c'est surement pour avoir un maître puissant. Je vais te dire quelques choses, je suis peut-être un Uzumaki mais je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais ce que tout le monde veut. Un moyen de bien se faire voir en société.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas une bonne opinion des autres.

Sakura débarque posant son plateau.

\- Naruto, tu dois connaître Sasuke. J'ai eu des confirmations. Tu es bien le fils de la célèbre Kushina Uzumaki. Tu crois que tu pourrais me présenter à Sasuke?

Je regarde Kiba avec un haussement de sourcils bien distinctif. Le garçon décide d'admirer les murs de la cafétéria.

\- Ecoute Sakura, je ne connais pas Sasuke donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le présenterai. Et je ne vais pas faire ami-ami avec lui juste pour faire plaisir à des filles intéressées par la notoriété et la célébrité des familles. Oui, ma mère est bien Kushina Uzumaki, il faut être idiot pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Et je trouve ça très déplacer d'être aussi intéresser alors que ma mère est morte.

Je prends mon plateau pour le poser sur le tapis. Sincèrement, c'est la deuxième fois que je quitte la cantine précipitamment. Une chance, j'ai déjà mangé mes trois bols. Je m'installe sur mon banc. Ce dernier est éloigné de la cour principal. L'endroit est paradisiaque avec ses arbres autour qui cachent de temps en temps le soleil. Je m'allonge et je mets mes bras derrière ma tête. Les personnes ne changent pas. Je sens quelques choses sur mes jambes et je vois Kiba qui s'installe sur moi. Il est têtu.

\- Désolé pour Sakura, je comprends ce que tu voulais dire. Mais je ne veux pas avoir quelques choses de ta part. Seulement ton amitié, sourit-il.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu es seul, je suis seul. Les solitaires se rassemblent.

\- C'est pas pour ça que je vais devenir ami avec Sasuke.

\- Tant mieux, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre.

La sonnerie réveille tout le monde et on part pour notre salle de classe. A l'intérieur, comme ce matin, les filles se sont agglutinées autour de la table de Sasuke devant mon bureau. Je me poste devant ma table parce qu'une fille a eu l'intelligence de prendre ma chaise en otage pour être en face de Sasuke. Le pauvre doit avoir une vue plongeante sur son décolleté et son soutien gorge en dentelle. Les filles sont pires que les faux-amis que j'ai eu. Elles tentent d'utiliser leurs charmes féminins pour obtenir tout ce qu'elles veulent et dès qu'elles l'obtiennent, c'est fini. Certaines deviennent des croqueuses de diamants et n'hésitent pas à utiliser les stratèges les plus fous pour conserver les privilèges.

Pour une fois, je plains Sasuke. Ayant encore ses parents, il obtient chaque mois une magnifique somme en argent de poches. J'ai de l'argent certes mais tous les sous de mes parents je l'aurai à mes vingt et un an, soit à ma majorité. Je peux toucher un peu pour éviter que je sois régulièrement sur la paille n'ayant pas de tuteur légal pour s'occuper de moi.

La porte s'ouvre sur Iruka qui tient des centaines de photocopie et derrière lui, il y a une femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Ses yeux vermeilles scrutent la salle d'étudiant. Elle porte un tailleur sobre mais qui met ses formes en valeur. Dans ses bras, je peux voir des tablettes numériques, elle pose sa charge sur la table. Tout le monde regagne sa place pour mon plus grand bonheur.

\- Je vous présente Kurenai, elle est professeur de sport et s'occupe des armes saboteuses. Elle vous expliquera le jeu de piste. Je laisse la parole à Madame, dit Iruka se mettant en retrait.

\- Bien, sachez que ce jeu de piste est un événement annuel. Chaque année, les étudiants qui vont de la première année à la cinquième auront ce jeu. Les premières années effectuent cette course aux trésors dans le lycée pour découvrir pleinement l'endroit. Avec la coopération des deuxièmes années et des cinquièmes années, nous avons préparé le jeu dans l'école. Tandis que les troisièmes et quatrièmes années ont préparé les prix pour les vainqueurs. Ils sont divers et variés.

Tout le monde boit les paroles de l'organisatrice de l'événement.

\- Cet événement n'a jamais eu le moindre rappel à l'ordre, je vous prie donc de ne pas créer de grabuges ou autres pitreries dans ce genre. Bien, Iruka vous a déjà confectionné les équipes qui seront constitués d'un maître et d'une arme. Cela permet de créer une cohésion entre les deux types. Un rapport de confiance doit se former pour qu'un travail d'équipe soit efficace.

Une main se lève et Kurenai donne la parole à l'étudiant.

\- Est-ce que vous avez créé les groupes en vous disant qu'on serait l'arme de notre partenaire? demande la personne.

\- Il s'agit d'un hasard pour les groupes. Ce sera juste une coïncidence s'il s'avère que votre partenaire du jeu de pistes soit votre partenaire pour combattre des démons. En terme de chiffre, i peu près cinq pour cent de chances que ce soit votre partenaire.

Je soupire silencieusement de soulagement. Ce n'est pas énorme. Je sens le regard de Sasuke dans ma nuque mais je n'ose pas me retourner pour confirmer que mon voisin de derrière m'épie.

\- Et puis si j'ai bien compris Iruka vous a mis par ordre alphabétique donc les chances sont encore plus improbable. Avez-vous d'autres questions?

Personne ne lève la main.

\- Parfait. Vous aurez à votre disposition pour le jeu de piste un plans de l'école et une tablette numérique pour les devinettes. Cette tablette sera à vous pour le reste de l'année pour suivre les cours de manière théorique. Mais cela reste un outil de travail, il est donc déconseillé d'utiliser votre tablette pour aller sur des sites pornographiques, continue Iruka.

Un léger rire couvre le silence de la salle de classe. Dès qu'on parle de sexualité, il y a toujours des personnes qui se moquent comme si c'est la blague la plus humoristique mais cela a le don de réveiller tout le monde. Iruka soupire devant la bêtise des adolescents. Ce ne doit pas être la première fois qu'il fait cette boutade de mauvais goût. Le professeur semble être un homme prude. Il tousse pour cacher ses rougeurs.

\- Bien mettez-vous en groupe et nous vous distribuerons le matériel pour le jeu de piste.

Je lève les yeux et je me tourne pour être en face de Sasuke qui semble ennuyer de ce jeu. Je remarque qu'il possède un pansement dans le cou. Il doit cacher son tatouage, l'indice qui lui permet de trouver le nom de son arme. Je hausse un sourcil me demandant pourquoi il cache le lien entre lui et son arme.

\- Pour éviter que les filles se prennent pour mon arme, répond Sasuke.

J'écarquille les yeux me demandant s'il lit dans mes pensées.

\- Je ne lis pas dans tes pensées, dobe, tu fixes depuis cinq minutes mon pansement au cou avec une tête interrogative. Il était facile de comprendre ton interrogation.

\- Mais tu n'as pas besoin de le cacher, il n'y a que ton arme qui porte le nom de ton tatouage.

Un rire moqueur traverse ses lèvres.

\- Tu es vraiment un dobe, tu ne savais pas que les armes avaient leur nom marqué sur eux.

Je manque de regarder autour de moi pour confirmer les dires de Sasuke mais si on voit mon nom d'arme, ils n'ont qu'à m'appeler pour que je me transforme en arme.

\- Et j'imagine que tu ne connais pas non plus comment se passe la cérémonie pour revendiquer son arme.

\- Bien sur que si, m'offusqué-je.

\- Comment?

\- Il faut prononcer le nom de l'arme.

Un nouveau rire moqueur s'échappe de ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on apprend aux armes? Tu pensais vraiment qu'il suffit qu'on prononce ton nom pour que ce soit fini? Le maître se doit d'écrire le nom de l'arme qu'il revendique. Le nom parfaitement écrit si ce n'est pas écrit exactement l'arme n'est pas revendiqué. Et j'imagine aussi que tu ne savais pas que les filles iraient jusqu'à perdre leur honneur pour devenir l'arme d'une personne importante. Elles peuvent utiliser la magie pour créer un nouveau nom en lien avec le tatouage du maître. C'est arrivé une fois à un de mes proches. Une arme n'a qu'un maître et un maître peut avoir plusieurs armes. Il s'est retrouvé coincer avec une arme qui avait troqué son nom d'origine pour plaire à cette personne.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait changer de nom.

\- Pourquoi? Tu comptais changer le tien?

\- Non mais je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être possible de changer de nom.

\- Je trouve que perdre son nom est une offense à la nature. Mais les armes sont aussi cupides que les maîtres. Ne vous croyez pas plus sage que nous parce que techniquement les maîtres vous exploitent.

Iruka dépose une feuille pour deux et notre tablette individuelle. Je prends mon bien et je l'allume pour annoncer que la conversation est terminée. Je me vois mal reprendre ce genre de discussion avec Sasuke sur le comportement des armes et des maîtres. Nous avons chacun notre point de vue de la question, je suis une arme et lui un maître. Pour Sasuke, les armes mentalement ne valent pas mieux que les maîtres trop orgueilleux et en quête de pouvoir.

Lorsque la tablette s'allume, je lis qu'elle demande mon nom/prénom, si je suis une arme ou un maître, garçon ou fille et ma date de naissance. Je note toutes les informations et lorsque je coche "arme" une fenêtre supplémentaire s'ouvre me demandant mon nom d'arme. Je regarde autour de moi et les armes cachent leur tablette sous la table pour cacher l'information. Les maîtres, eux, sont concentrés sur leur propre information à inscrire. Je soupire et je note "Kyubi" à chaque lettre que je marque est représentée par une étoile pour cacher le nom et la manière de l'écrire. Je finis de rentrer les informations personnelles sur la tablette et cette dernière me demande si je prends un pseudonyme et un mot de passe.

Je décide de prendre "Kitsune" comme surnom et je marque "Namikaze" comme mot de passe. Si tout le monde me connaît comme Naruto Uzumaki, personne ne pensera au nom de famille de mon père. Surtout que la famille Namikaze est moins populaire que celle de ma mère ou celle de mon partenaire de jeu. Je pose mon outil de travail sur la table lorsque la page principale s'allume et j'attends la suite des informations pour démarrer le jeu de piste. Sasuke fait de même et on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux. Finalement, le professeur nous demande de les écouter.

\- Toutes les classes de première année vont commencer en même temps lorsque la sonnerie retentira, elle annoncera le début du jeu de piste. Les autres années sont déjà parties pour le jeu en plein air. Pour activer le jeu, vous avez une application sur votre tablette où s'est écrit "jeu de piste première année". L'application s'enlèvera automatiquement à la fin du jeu lors de la remise des prix. Les élèves ayant le mieux travailler en équipe seront récompensés. Ce n'est pas une question de vitesse, ni d'être le premier a trouvé rapidement les indices, c'est avant tout un événement pour travailler votre esprit d'équipe. N'oubliez pas sans une bonne cohésion entre le maître et l'arme une mission pourtant facile peut se révéler être la plus compliquée.

La sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin des explications et le début du jeu. Chacun appuie l'application du jeu pour commencer la partie. On note le nom de notre partenaire et je tape Sasuke Uchiha pour mon plus grand malheur. Les autres années n'auront pas cet optique de partenaire au hasard, généralement les maîtres trouvent leur arme durant leur première année. Il y a donc de fortes chances que ce sera notre première et dernière collaboration pour un événement.

Le jeu se met en route et je commence à regarder le plan mais Sasuke prend la feuille à ma place. Il débute sa lecture tandis que je le fusille du regard. Je décide donc d'attendre que Monsieur Uchiha finisse de lire pour que je puisse comprendre un peu mieux le plan. Même si je suis en compagnie de la personne la plus étrange qui existe, il s'agit d'un travail d'équipe. Je regarde ma tablette qui a inscrit le premier indice.

Il s'agit d'une énigme avec une devinette étrange.

" _Soleil et Lune, sous la voûte céleste réunis."_

Je relis plusieurs fois la phrase qui ne veut presque rien dire. Sasuke laisse le plan sur la table et je me permets de récupérer la feuille de papier. Je regarde mais pour moi c'est presque comme du charabia. Je ne suis pas doué avec les énigmes et encore moins pour lire les plans. Sasuke pose sa tablette.

\- On bouge, dit-il en se levant de son siège.

\- Où on va?

\- Trouver notre premier indice.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre est fini. Il est plus long que les précédents.**

 **Si vous voulez, vous pouvez tenter de résoudre l'énigme.**

 **Laissez un commentaire dans la case review pour me donner vos idées ou tout simplement me dire si vous avez aimé le chapitre ou non.**

 **Bye Bye**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Ne vous en faîtes pas je ne vous oublie pas. Mais en ce moment, je travaille sur un autre projet en parallèle. Je tente d'écrire mon propre livre.**

 **Je vais donc tenter de vous poster un chapitre par semaine.**

 **Merci pour les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, je ne pensais pas en avoir autant. Je vous remercie pour tous ces mots d'encouragement.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

 _ **.**_

Nous marchons sans véritable but. Je suis Sasuke dans le dédale des couloirs tandis qu'il regarde la carte et sa tablette. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a totalement oublié. Je peux partir à l'autre bout qu'il ne se rendra même pas compte que j'ai disparu. Je soupire, je dois avoir à peu près dix pas entre lui et moi.

\- Arrête de traîner, me dit Sasuke sans se retourner.

Je fronce les sourcils. Il m'énerve sérieusement surtout qu'il fait son beau. Je parie qu'il ne sait même pas où on va. Cette énigme est incompréhensible et je vois plein d'élèves dehors à travers la fenêtre. Ils sont planchés sur leur carte et leurs tablettes pour tenter de comprendre. Eux, travail en équipe. Pour moi, c'est loin d'être de la coopération.

Il tourne à droite et je le suis. On se trouve devant des escaliers. Sasuke commence à les monter, je sens la tension monter d'un cran alors qu'on escalade les marches vers une destination pour moi, inconnu. En haut, nous trouvons une porte que mon coéquipier ouvre. On se retrouve sous une immense coupole où je vois en dessin un soleil et une lune entourés d'étoile et d'un ciel aux teintes orangées.

Sasuke rentre à l'intérieur et je comprends qu'il s'agit d'une salle d'astronomie. Je regarde la pièce émerveillée. La salle en rond me permet de voir l'école dans son intégralité. Un télescope géant est pointé vers le ciel bleu. Un son de cloche retentit en double et je vois un "bravo, vous avez trouvé". Je fronce les sourcils car je n'ai rien trouvé. Sasuke la fait tout seul comme un grand. Je sens que Monsieur ne veut pas de mon aide. Je regarde la nouvelle énigme.

" _Golf, Yoga, Marathon, Natation, Aviron, Ski, Escrime"._

Je lis les mots. Le point commun entre tous, ce sont des sports. L'énigme est plus facile. Il faut juste trouver l'endroit où on peut pratiquer toutes ses activités. Le problème, je ne vois pas de montagne dans les horizons, comment peut-on faire du ski sans colline.

\- Sérieusement, je suis tombé sur un partenaire idiot. Mets les mots en colonne tu verras plus clair, soupire Sasuke.

Je fronce les sourcils avant de faire comme me l'a dit mon partenaire.

 _Golf_

 _Yoga_

 _Marathon_

 _Natation_

 _Aviron_

 _Ski_

 _Escrime_

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant le mot "Gymnase". J'avoue que cette énigme est plus facile. Je suis Sasuke qui possède la carte. Nous descendons les escaliers. La recherche du bâtiment a été rapide. J'ignore si des personnes ont trouvé la salle d'astronomie.

Lorsqu'on entre dans le gymnase. On trouve des cibles et un professeur vêtu d'un survêtement vert pomme. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant l'animateur. Les cheveux de l'homme sont coupés en bol mais ce qui m'effraie le plus sont ses gros sourcils sombres.

Le professeur nous tend son pouce avec son sourire étincelant. Je peux voir une étoile briller sur ses dents. Je déglutis.

\- Bonjour jeunes hommes. Vous êtes les premiers à venir me voir, la fougue de la jeunesse coule dans vos veines, sourit le professeur. Je me nomme Gai-sensei, j'enseigne le sport pour les maîtres et les armes. Comme épreuve, je vous propose une séance de tir à l'arc. Vous aurez chacun trois flèches. Votre score déterminera votre niveau. Nous allons commencer par le maître.

Sasuke pose ses affaires sur une table et va vers Gai-sensei ; il prend un arc et trois flèches qu'il met dans un carquois. Mon compagnon bande sa première lance et tire au centre de la cible. Les deux autres suivent le même chemin que leur consœur. Le professeur sourit avant de me demander d'en faire pareil. Cependant, mes deux flèches partent un peu n'importe où. J'ai manqué d'épingler l'enseignant. Il me reste une flèche. Sasuke soupire et vient vers moi.

\- Le dobe, arrête de faire n'importe quoi. Concentre-toi sur la cible, dit-il.

Je fronce les sourcils n'aimant pas la façon dont il m'appelle. Je prends ma dernière flèches et j'arme mon bras. Je me concentre, les mots de Sasuke résonne dans ma tête. Je lâche le fil et la flèche s'enflamme. La cible brûle sous nos yeux ébahis. Comment un feu a pu se créer?

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je vois la magie d'un ravageur en pleine action, dit le professeur émerveillé.

Ma magie? Je regarde ma cravate et je me rappelle que je fais partie de cette classe. Je remercie Jiraya pour m'avoir mis en ravageur. Si j'avais fait de la magie alors que j'étais un attaquant, je n'ose imaginer l'intérêt que j'allais susciter. Gai-sensei nous donne un papier, nous annonçant qu'il s'agit de l'indice pour trouver la prochaine salle.

On sort du gymnase et je soupire. Je n'ai pas eu droit à une remarque désobligeante de la part de Sasuke. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je fasse un sort. On s'installe sur un banc près du bâtiment de sport et mon partenaire déplie la feuille où on voit le chiffre "1" écrit en gros caractère noir.

\- Cela peut être n'importe quoi, soupiré-je.

\- Effectivement mais c'est toujours en lien avec une salle. Il faut savoir ce que veut dire le "1". Et cela doit être une salle en commun entre les maîtres et les armes. Il s'agit d'une réflexion de groupe.

\- "1" comme la première salle qu'on a vu au campus, réfléchis-je.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux je peux t'emmener à avoir les mêmes pensées que moi. Lorsque tu es entré dans l'école où as-tu été en premier?

\- Dans la salle de conférence. Jiraya nous tenait un discours, réponds-je.

\- Nous avons notre réponse à l'énigme.

Sasuke se lève tout en prenant la carte. Je soupire et je décide de rester assis.

\- Hé dobe, il faut aller à la salle de conférence, m'ordonne Sasuke.

\- Je n'irai nul part. Je ne suis pas un chien qui suit son maître n'importe où.

\- Pour peu on s'y tromperait. C'est après tout le devoir d'une arme de rester auprès de son maître et de suivre les ordres.

\- Je suis peut-être une arme mais je suis avant tout une personne, tu n'as pas à me parler comme si je ne vaux rien. Donc je reste assis et le temps que tu ne changeras pas d'attitude me concernant, je ne bougerai pas.

\- Tu es énervant.

\- Je sais.

\- Bon tu te lèves?

\- Non.

\- Très bien, je vais devoir employer la manière forte pour te faire bouger.

\- Sans mon nom, tu ne peux pas me transformer en arme et en plus tu dois l'écrire correctement.

\- Tu crois que je vais te prendre officiellement comme arme, se moque Sasuke. Je suis sur de trouver une meilleure arme que toi. Tu es peut-être un Uzumaki mais sache que cela ne fera pas de toi une arme exceptionnelle. Tu n'as Uzumaki que de nom.

Je me tais n'arrivant pas à croire ce que j'entends. C'est la première fois qu'une personne ne s'intéresse pas à moi par rapport à mon nom. Je sens un baume au cœur réchauffé mon membre. Seulement, je ne veux pas lui faire plaisir. On doit travailler à deux, je ne veux pas être la potiche de l'équipe.

Sasuke soupire et me prend par la taille pour me poser sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre. Je hurle attirant le regard des équipes présentes dans la cour. Je tape le torse et le dos de mon kidnappeur. Ce dernier ne semble pas se soucier de mes cris et le pire dans tout ça, le type est musclé. Je le sens à travers le vêtement, il me porte aussi très facilement comme si je pèse rien du tout.

On entre dans la salle de conférence et Sasuke me dépose. A l'intérieur, je vois Jiraya qui se retient de rire.

\- Je vois qu'un maître a du mal à se faire obéir d'une arme. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois une chose pareille, se moque l'homme.

Je rougis avant de détourner la tête. Sasuke s'approche de professeur spécialisé dans les armes.

\- Je suis désolé pour cette scène mais mon partenaire refusait de venir, se défend-il.

\- Tu affirmes que c'est de ma faute! Je n'y crois pas. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas ton putain de chien. On est une équipe pour ce jeu et on doit partager les tâches!

\- On partage les tâches, j'ai la carte et on tente ensemble de comprendre les énigmes.

\- Tu as vite deviné les réponses aux énigmes. La seule chose que je fais c'est de te suivre comme un toutou bien obéissant. La première et la deuxième, tu l'as trouvé tout seul. Tu m'as juste expliqué la solution pour le gymnase. Mais la première, j'ai compris de quoi il s'agissait quand nous sommes entrés dans la salle d'astronomie. Et pour la carte, je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule seconde avant que tu me la prennes.

\- Il fallait qu'on aille rapidement dans la salle d'astronomie et dans les autres bâtiments. Je te rappelle que pour la dernière, tu ne voulais pas bouger de ton banc. J'ai du employer la manière forte. Tu as de la chance, je ne t'ai pas revendiqué.

\- Encore heureux, je refuse d'avoir un maître aussi solitaire que toi.

Jiraya frappe dans ses mains. Je me sens honteux de m'être disputé devant une tierce personne. Je n'aime pas laver mon linge sale en public. Je fusille Sasuke du regard et il me le rend bien.

\- Stop, tous les deux! ordonne Jiraya. Depuis que je suis dans cette école, c'est la première fois qu'un maître et une arme ne s'entendent pas. Donc vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous calmer. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes censés être partenaires. Alors faîtes un effort.

Je fronce les sourcils en regardant Sasuke. Je n'aime pas ce type et il me le rend bien.

\- Bon, je vais vous emmener au centre de la pièce.

On le suit et je vois deux chaises. Je ne comprends pas vraiment à quoi elles servent.

\- Naruto, tu vas t'asseoir en face de moi. Je suis une arme comme toi, donc ceci te concerne, me dit Jiraya.

Je m'installe sur la chaise.

\- Ce jeu de piste est un entraînement en grandeur nature, souffle Sasuke.

\- Bravo, tu as trouvé le but du jeu de piste. On vous fait travailler votre sens de la logique avec les énigmes et après on teste vos capacités. Et tout ça pendant que vous découvrez notre établissement et les professeurs que vous aurez cette année. Bien Naruto, commençons.

Jiraya claque des doigts et une corde m'entoure me tenant prisonnier contre la chaise. Je panique en regardant le professeur.

\- Bien maintenant, mon petit ravageur, ton but est de libérer avant que le maître ne te trouve.

\- Pardon? demande Sasuke

\- Le but premier de votre année est de trouver votre arme. Je vais faire téléporter Naruto et tu dois le capturer. Si tu l'attrapes avant la fin du temps imparti, tu restes le maître de la carte. Mais si Naruto arrive à t'échapper tu devras faire ce qu'il dit jusqu'à la fin du jeu. N'oublie pas la règle d'or dans une chasse, une arme est toujours le trésor.

Jiraya claque de nouveau des doigts et je me trouve désormais dans une salle sombre, toujours attaché. J'entends Jiraya hurler:

\- La chasse commence.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre!**

 **Qui va gagner? Naruto ou Sasuke? Les paris sont ouverts!**

 **J'espère que vous appréciez cette lecture. Qu'il ne manquait pas de mot ou encore des fautes d'orthographe trop visible...**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire dans la case des reviews.**

 **Bye Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

 **Merci pour tous vos reviews et pour votre patience. Je vais tenter de finir l'histoire. Pour ceux qui m'ont demandé, je ne sais pas combien de chapitre, je vais faire.**

 **Si la taille du chapitre est court, je suis désolée. J'essaie de faire une taille raisonnable.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

 _ **.**_

La chasse a commencé, je me débats contre mes liens alors que la peur me prend aux tripes. Je veux gagner et prouver à ce sale prétentieux que les armes ne sont pas de simple jouet. Je ne suis pas un jouet. Seulement, je dois dire que le professeur a serré les liens pour donner un avantage à Sasuke. Je souffle doucement, il faut que je me concentre. C'est un entraînement.

Les liens tombent et je me lève de ma chaise. Mon cœur bat rapidement en admirant mes griffes longues et aiguisées. D'accord, cela devient de plus en plus bizarre entre le feu que je déclenche par inadvertance. Maintenant, mes ongles ont poussé. Je respire doucement et mes griffes se rétractent. Je réfléchirai plus tard, j'ai un chasseur à mes trousses. Je dois dire que je ne sais même pas où je suis. Sasuke possède la carte il attend peut-être une erreur de ma part.

Je regarde autour de moi pour trouver une autre sortie à cette salle. Si je quitte la pièce par la porte, il sera facile pour Sasuke de me retrouver. Je dois réfléchir rapidement avant que ce type ne me trouve en fouillant toutes les salles que possèdent le bâtiment des conférences. Même si dans mon souvenir, il y en a beaucoup ayant obtenu mon nom d'arme dans cette endroit, Sasuke possède une intelligence et une mémoire hors du commun. Je redresse ma tête et je souris en voyant une bouche d'aération. J'observe la salle, je ne dois pas donner le moindre indice à mon chasseur. C'est exactement comme lorsqu'un maître chasse une arme. Cette dernière ne doit en aucun cas transmettre le minuscule indice sur son nom.

Je ferme les yeux et je me concentre de nouveau pour faire pousser mes griffes. J'ouvre mes paupières et je vois des pattes orangées. Sérieusement, je me concentre pour brûler les liens, je me retrouve avec des griffes comme _Wolverine_ , je demande de nouveaux ces magnifiques griffes pour ouvrir la grille et je me tape des mains poilus avec bien sur mes ongles qui ont besoin d'une manucure.

Je me réveille en entendant des bruits et je ne réfléchis pas plus. J'ouvre la trappe pour me faufiler dedans. Je referme avec mes griffes la grille et la porte s'ouvre sur Sasuke. Mon cœur bat rapidement alors que je le vois s'avancer vers la chaise où j'ai été captif. Sous le silence, l'impression que tout le monde entend mon pouls s'accéléré se fait de plus en plus présent. Le maître regarde attentivement la corde sectionnée. Il observe la pièce cherchant un élément qui peut me trahir. Sasuke est un chasseur dans l'âme. La tenue que lui a donné Jiraya le met en valeur. Les muscles de mon partenaire se dessinent à merveille avec le débardeur en cuir. Son pantalon fait de la même matière épouse parfaitement les lignes de son corps et de ses cuisses particulièrement. Si les filles le voyaient ainsi il y aurait une marre de sang autour de l'apollon. Je ne critique pas dans son genre, il est bel homme mais son caractère orgueilleux ruine le tableau.

Finalement, il quitte la pièce et je respire enfin. Sur le coup, j'ai eu très peur que ma respiration me trompe. Le moindre bruit peut l'avertir de ma position. Je commence à marcher à quatre pattes dans le conduit d'aération. Mes mains ont repris une apparence humaine évitant que mes griffent râpent le métal. Je m'avance doucement faisant attention aux sons suspects. En continuant ma traversée, je ne sais pas si je dois être reconnaissant de ne pas avoir une corpulence très épaisse. Actuellement, je marche ayant peur que finalement, Sasuke sait où je me trouve. S'il avance rapidement, il y a la possibilité qu'il devine où je suis.

Il doit attendre que je sorte de ma cachette pour me tomber dessus. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps il faut que j'évite Sasuke. Inspirer, expirer. Le stresse n'est pas bon pour ma santé mentale.

Je continue à avancer dans les conduits jusqu'à ce que je vois une grille au loin. Je marche vers elle et j'écarquille les yeux en voyant la salle aux miroirs. Je reconnais cet endroit, j'ai passé mon épreuve ici. J'ouvre la grille avant de de descendre. J'atterris sur mes pieds et mes reflets me contemplent. Les souvenirs me reviennent, le jour où j'ai appris mon nom, que je suis une arme métamorphe. J'enlève mon tee-shirt et je vois dans un reflet une marque rouge sur mon omoplate gauche. Je panique en admirant mon nom écrit dans une délicate écriture. Depuis quand je l'ai? Je ne me souviens pas de ça. Je remets mon haut et j'entends la porte qui s'ouvre. Je panique en sachant que je vais me faire attraper.

Je regarde la plaque. Si je saute, je risque de faire du bruit. Le stresse augmente mon rythme cardiaque. Mes mains deviennent blanches et je panique encore plus. Mes paluches s'électrisent rapidement et lorsque je vois une ombre approchée. Je recule inconsciemment et mes paumes touchent une parois en verre. Des éclairs partent dans la glace et l'ampoule grille mettant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Je vois Sasuke dans la pièce et malgré que la salle soit dans le noir la lumière du couloir lui permet de me voir. Alors que je sens qu'il va m'attraper, une cloche retentit.

\- La chasse est terminée! déclare Jiraya d'une voix forte.

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Je ne sais pas si j'ai gagné parce qu'il a réussi à me retrouver avant le gong final. La peur me prend aux tripes pire que dans les conduits d'aération. On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux ne sachant que faire. Jiraya vient vers nous et nous regarde à tour de rôle.

\- Situation compliquée, Sasuke a réussi à trouver Naruto mais il ne l'a pas attrapé. La question principale est de savoir qui a gagné. Après tout, le but de la chasse est de trouver et de capturer sa proie. Dure décision, pense Jiraya à voix haute.

\- Je ne l'ai pas attrapé donc il a gagné, dit Sasuke.

\- Oui mais tu m'as trouvé donc techniquement sans le gong final j'aurai perdu. Tu as été coupé par ça.

\- Et alors, ce sont les règles.

\- Jiraya! Qui a gagné? crions-nous en même temps.

Le professeur lève les mains en signe de rédemption et tentant aussi de nous calmer. Son sourire crispé prouve que lui-même n'a pas la moindre idée de qui a gagné. On ne va tout de même pas rester ici à le regarder prendre une décision. Jiraya soupire.

\- Bon voilà ce qu'on va faire. Sasuke reste le maître de la carte mais il doit obéir à Naruto. Cela vous convient?

\- En gros, comme un lâche, vous insinuez qu'il y a match nul? demande Sasuke.

\- Comment ça "comme un lâche"? L'important ce n'est pas de savoir qui a gagné ou qui a perdu. C'est surtout ce que vous en avez tiré de cette épreuve qui compte.

\- Désolé mais si on avait fait cette épreuve c'était pour que je prouve une bonne fois pour toute que je ne suis pas son jouet, répliqué-je.

\- Une arme reste une arme. Elle ne sert que dans les combats.

\- Je plains ta future arme. Tu sais tout de même qu'un lien indestructible se forme entre un maître et son arme.

\- Ce n'est qu'une légende dobe. Les armes obéissent aux maîtres, j'aurai peut-être une arme mais ce n'est pas elle qui va me permettre de me donner des héritiers. Je ne veux pas d'un enfant arme. Ma famille est toujours maître pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on se reproduit qu'entre maître.

\- Ta famille n'a aucun respect pour les armes, craché-je.

Sasuke se met à rire moqueusement.

\- "Ma famille"? Tu oublies que je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas. Tu connais la famille Hyuga j'imagine. Cette famille est séparée en deux la branche des maîtres et celle des armes. La branche principale c'est celle des maîtres tandis que vous les armes vous appartenez à la branche secondaire, on vous jette dès qu'on n'a plus besoin de vous. Comme je te l'ai dit le lien spécial dont tu parles n'est qu'une légende. Si ton arme se brise, on peut toujours la remplacer.

\- Espèce de salaud!

Je me jette sur lui dans l'optique de le taper mais Jiraya me récupère avant que je ne lui porte un coup dans son visage de merdeux. Le professeur me retient fermement alors que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est qu'il pourrisse dans la fosse aux démons sans arme. Une arme bon à jeter? Je vais l'étriper. Il se redresse et époussette ses vêtements avant de me lancer un regard supérieur. Quoi que je fasse et quoi que je dise ce type ne changera pas ses idées sur les armes.

Je me débats des bras de Jiraya qui tentent de me retenir de tuer ce sale con. Je sens ma main crépiter et je ne réfléchis pas. Je lui lance une attaque. Un énorme éclair jaillit de ma paume pour s'élancer sur Sasuke qui évite de justesse l'assaut.

\- Espèce de sale petit...

Sasuke s'avance vers moi mais il est stoppé par un professeur. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant Kurenai-sensei qui nous fusille du regard.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes! s'énerve-t-elle.

\- Bonjour Kurenai, merci de venir m'aider, sourit Jiraya.

\- On ne fait rien, répond Sasuke en me tuant du regard.

Je lui rends son regard noir.

\- Très bien, j'en ai assez vu. Tous les deux, vous irez en retenu. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est la première fois que j'annonce une telle chose pour un jeu de piste, dit Kurenai en levant la main.

\- Je crois que tu devrais les mettre dans une salle à part pour la retenue sinon je crois qu'ils vont s'entre tuer, rit Jiraya.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Jiraya. Bien Monsieur Uzumaki et Monsieur Uchiha, vous allez dans le réfectoire et pendant une semaine vous aiderez en cuisine, le chef à besoin de personnel.

On continue à se regarder en chien de faïence alors qu'on nous emmène dans les cuisines de la cafétéria. En entrant dans la salle, on détourne chacun le regard pour admirer la pièce immense qui se trouve devant nous. Tout est d'un blanc épuré, seuls les ustensiles semblent avoir été épargnés par cette couleur hospitalière. Le chef cuisinier s'avance vers nous, je le reconnais avec son immense toque blanche.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Je croyais qu'il n'y aurait pas d'étudiant dans ma cuisine aujourd'hui. C'est le jeu de piste, dit le cuisinier.

\- Je suis désolée Teuchi, mais vois-tu ces deux messieurs, ici présent. On décidait de mettre le souk dans un événement annuel.

\- Je me demandai quand est-ce que ces garnements allaient gâcher cet événement également. Chaque année c'est la même chose, soupire-t'il.

\- Je vous les laisse. Je dois surveiller la suite du jeu, informe le professeur en partant mais elle se retourne. Oh, il faut les séparer, je n'ai pas envie qu'il fasse des dégâts dans la cuisine.

Sur ces mots, elle part nous laissant dans la cuisine. Je soupire en fusillant Sasuke du regard, tout ceci est de sa faute. Il se croit au dessus des autres, au dessus de nous.

\- Bien, je manque de personnel et j'ai besoin de commis d'urgence. Je ne veux pas de disputes nous n'avons pas le temps pour vos gamineries. Toi, dit le chef en pointant Sasuke. Tu vas éplucher les pommes de terre et toi tu vas m'aider à préparer les menus de ce soir.

La tête de Sasuke vaut des millions, je souris sadiquement alors que je suis le chef qui me demande de m'asseoir sur une chaise. Il pose des tomates et je les coupe en rondelle sous le regard ravi du cuisinier. Je continue ma tâche et je soupire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis relégué au rang de cuistot. Je remarque Sasuke dans un coin, il est concentré dans sa tâche mais je vois que cela l'énerve. Ses sourcils froncés montrent son degré d'agacement, il tourne la tête et me fixe. Si ses yeux sont des revolvers je me serai pris plusieurs balles dans le corps. Je lui rends son regard. On se mire si on ne peut pas se disputer oralement, alors on le fait par les yeux.

Un claquement de main nous coupe et je vois Teuchi qui nous regarde. Ses yeux nous montrent qu'il s'agit d'un avertissement. Nous continuons notre tâche jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentit et annonce la fin du jeu de piste. Jiraya vient nous voir.

\- Et bien, je vois que vous savez être dans la même pièce sans vous entre tuer, se moque le professeur.

On ne lui répond pas et on continue notre tâche.

\- Je vois, vous vous êtes coupés mutuellement la langue, soupire Jiraya. Bon, je crois que vous devriez rentrer dans vos dortoirs.

On se lève et moi, je pars de mon côté. Je ne veux pas avoir à croiser Sasuke. Je monte dans ma chambre où je m'allonge sur mon lit. Je tourne ma tête vers la fenêtre, j'entends des exclamations de joie. Je me redresse pour aller à la vitre. En bas, il y a foule des premières années félicitent les vainqueurs du jeu de piste. On n'aurait jamais pu gagner. Sasuke et moi, on est totalement différent. Si j'étais né maître, est-ce qu'on aurait pu être amis?

* * *

 **C'est la fin du chapitre!**

 **Je parie que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça. Aucun ne veut se soumettre à l'autre.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, qu'il n'y a trop de fautes, je fais de mon mieux pour les éviter.**

 **Laissez un commentaire dans la case review cela fait toujours plaisirs**

 **Bye Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Comment allez-vous? J'ai pu poster assez rapidement le chapitre suivant et j'en suis ravie.**

 **Pour les personnes qui veulent frapper Sasuke, retenez-vous car j'ai besoin de lui pour la suite.**

 **En tout cas, merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours agréable à lire, cela me permet de me motiver.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

 _ **.**_

La semaine avait ressemblé à un cauchemar ambulant. Si l'épreuve en compagnie de Sasuke ressemblait à un carnage, la suite était pire. L'homme me reprochait notre situation. Il me mettait en rogne et encore maintenant alors que la punition est levée. Je soupire en reposant ma tête contre l'oreiller.

Je suis heureux d'avoir une chambre pour moi. Je ne supporterais pas qu'on me voit dans cet état légèrement déplorable. Des cernes sous mes yeux et ma peau plus pâle que d'habitude montrent clairement mon manque de sommeil. Si je pouvais, je dormirai encore quelques heures dans ce lit et loin de Sasuke. Notre relation ne s'améliora pas. Je préfère éviter les autres, lui il est continuellement entouré de filles, des armes et des maîtres. Il les ignore certes mais sa popularité ne fait qu'augmenter. Comme Sasuke m'avait prévenu, certaines armes tentaient d'aider le maître Uchiha à trouver leur nom. Seulement, je suis sur que Sasuke ne veut pas d'elles. Il veut une arme puissante. Une arme comme moi.

Mais je ne vais pas lui faire plaisir, il n'est pas mon maître, cela ne peut pas être lui. J'ai toujours imaginé que je serai avec quelqu'un, un maître dont je tomberai amoureux, comme mes parents. Une légende? Je vais lui en foutre "des légendes". Ils s'aimaient et je suis né de leur amour. Ils se sont même battus pour me permettre de vivre. Je dois ressembler à un désespéré à imaginer le grand amour.

La sonnerie retentit mais mon envie de bouger ne grandit pas. Une envie de faire le mort me prend. Seulement, des coups contre ma porte me tirent de mon lit, j'ouvre la porte et je vois Deidara.

\- La cloche a sonné, il faut que tu te prépares, dit-il en me regardant vêtu de mon pyjama.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et je ferme la porte au nez du chef de dortoir. Je m'habille et je prends mes affaires. Je saute le petit déjeuner pour rejoindre mon coin de prédilection. En m'installant sur le banc comme toujours, j'oublie mes problèmes. Cet endroit me rappelle mon enfance et la balançoire pour éviter les personnes fausses qui ne veulent qu'une chose devenir mon ami.

\- Je savais que je te trouverai là, dit une personne, Kiba.

Je soupire prenant une position pour lui dire de déguerpir mais j'ai oublié à qui je parle. Kiba s'installe devant le banc et je regarde la cour. Je l'ignore en regardant le ciel bleu.

\- Tu ne veux pas parler?

Je ne réponds rien, sérieusement, les personnes ne peuvent pas comprendre quand on a envie d'être seul.

\- Je ne t'ai pas souvent vu, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais attaqué un maître et pas n'importe lequel, Sasuke Uchiha. Que tu avais été consigné avec Sasuke. Les filles t'en veulent.

\- J'en ai rien à battre.

\- Tiens, tu as retrouvé ta langue. On ne t'a pas vu à la remise des prix.

\- J'étais mieux là où j'étais, loin des cris des vainqueurs.

\- Tu n'es pas du genre social comme Sasuke.

\- Ne me compare pas à ce teme! m'énervé-je.

\- Je ne dirais plus jamais ça, tu peux te calmer commençant par ranger tes petits éclairs.

Je regarde ma main qui crépite comme lorsque j'ai attaqué Sasuke. Je me calme et je me ré-installe confortablement sur mon banc.

\- Il s'est passé quoi au juste entre Sasuke et toi?

\- Rien d'important.

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas en restant aussi froid que tu arriveras à désintéresser les personnes autour de toi. En tout cas, tu ne vas pas me faire fuir.

Je soupire, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai tellement été déçu par les autres que je me renferme sur moi-même. La confiance pour moi, elle se mérite, non pas par les mots ni par les actes mais par leur façon d'être. Kiba semble sympa, je ne peux pas lui reprocher. Je ne sais pas peut-être que je pourrai lui faire un peu plus confiance. Ma tête va exploser.

La sonnerie retentit et je soupire d'énervement. Je me lève prenant mon sac n'attendant pas Kiba. Je sais qu'il va me suivre. Lorsque je rentre dans la classe, le regard des filles me transpercent de partout. Même Sakura veut me tuer. Je me moque mentalement d'elle, pauvre petite arme totalement stupide. Elle croit sincèrement pouvoir devenir l'arme de Sasuke. Ce type ne s'intéresse pas aux armes aussi nulles, elle est spécialisée dans le soin. Peu de maître veulent ce genre d'armes. Elles ont les mêmes caractéristiques que les tacticiens, on met ces armes en arrière pour permettre qu'elles sauvent des vies.

Les seuls armes dignes d'intérêt pour les maîtres sont les attaquants, les saboteurs et les ravageurs. Je ne suis pas prétentieux, juste réaliste. Je vais à ma place où une fille est assise sur ma chaise, son sac de cours sur ma table. Elle semble vouloir camper. D'après sa tenue, il s'agit d'un maître. Je tousse pour attirer son attention et elle me regarde d'un air mauvais.

\- Désolée, je réquisitionne ta place. Prince Sasuke sera ainsi plus en sécurité, dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Oh, le prince Sasuke a besoin de protection maintenant? Le pauvre petit prince.

Elle se lève me toisant des pieds à la tête.

\- Tu es peut-être un Uzumaki mais tu ne vaux rien du tout. Tes parents doivent avoir honte de toi, se moque-t'elle.

Je vois rouge. Je sens une colère me prendre. Je ne réfléchis pas et je la frappe. La fille part s'encastrer dans le mur au fond de la pièce. Je prends son sac sur ma table avant de lui balancer ses affaires. Je risque de me faire engueuler mais je m'en fous. Qu'on m'insulte c'est une chose mais qu'on ne se prenne pas à mes parents, je n'accepte pas. Je m'avance vers ma place, les étudiants, armes comme maîtres, reculent.

Je m'installe et je regarde dehors. Il faut que je calme sinon je vais faire plus de dégâts. Le professeur fait finalement éruption dans la classe après un quart d'heure. Je reconnais Kakashi-sensei. Il voit le mur et il soupire derrière son masque.

\- Qui a fait ça? demande-t'il.

Les filles lèvent la main mais le professeur les ignore.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, juste à l'avenir. N'énervez pas une arme, réplique Kakashi-sensei me regardant.

Je rougis avant de détourner le regard, il a compris l'auteur de l'acte. Le cours commence et la classe est silencieuse jusqu'à la fin. Dès que la cloche sonne, les étudiants sortent pour rejoindre le gymnase où nous trouverons Gai-sensei.

\- Monsieur Uzumaki, une minute, dit le professeur en me voyant passé les portes.

Je vois au loin les filles qui continuent à se moquer de moi. Je me retourne pour faire face au professeur. Ce dernier me demande de fermer la porte. Il soupire.

\- Naruto, je connais tes parents...

\- Ne parlez pas d'eux.

\- Ecoute, je suis de ton côté. Kushina et Minato étaient mes amis. J'étais l'apprenti de ton père.

\- Un maître qui s'occupe d'une arme? C'est étrange.

\- Parce que je ne contrôlais pas mes capacités. C'est ton père qui aidait ta mère à les contrôler également. Minato a toujours été doué pour aider les armes en difficulté. Et je vois que s'il était encore en vie, il aurait pu t'aider également. Ton statut spécial doit rester cacher Naruto.

Je baisse la tête, le professeur me libère et je rejoins ma classe dans le gymnase. En entrant dans le vestiaire, je sens les yeux de mes camarades. Je les évite et je me change rapidement pour sortir rapidement de ce cauchemar ambulant. Dans la salle, je suis le premier. Je regarde les filets et les raquettes. On va devoir faire du badminton. Je soupire et le professeur arrive rapidement, vêtu de son habituelle tenue verte. Il me sourit.

La porte du vestiaire des hommes s'ouvre sur Sasuke vêtu de la tenue de sa sport comme je peux m'y attendre il est habillé de noir. Si lui est sombre, je suis coloré avec un tee-shirt orange et un short blanc. Maintenant que je sais où se trouve mon nom, je dois faire attention à ce que je porte. Je remarque que Sasuke porte toujours son pansement. Il va attirer les questions s'il continue ainsi, je ne lui donne pas une semaine avant que les filles armes tentent de défaire son bandage.

La salle se remplit rapidement. Kiba vient vers moi et on écoute les instructions du professeur. Il nous explique le sport, les règles en vigueur et le barème pour les notes. Gai-sensei frappe dans ses mains nous demandant de nous échauffer dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Kiba prend mon bras pour qu'on soit ensemble. J'accepte me disant que je n'ai pas trop le choix. On se fait quelques passes facile avant de rendre l'entraînement plus compliqué. Le volant siffle de plus en plus fort, si je bouge rarement, ce n'est pas le cas de Kiba qui court à droite et à gauche comme un essuie-glace. A la fin de l'entraînement, mon partenaire respire comme un bœuf, les mains sur ses cuisses tentant de reprendre un peu d'air. Gai-sensei nous annonce les groupes par filet. Il y a cinq filets, donc six personnes par terrain, trois maîtres et trois armes. Les plus faibles sont dans le terrain numéro cinq et les plus forts au numéro un. Les règles sont simples, les trois personnes ayant remporté le plus de match monte, les trois autres élèves avec le plus de défaite descende.

En regardant notre entraînement, Gai-sensei a pu établir notre groupe et notre terrain. Il le dévoile devant tout le monde.

 _Terrain n°5: Temari - Shikamaru - Kiba - Hinata - Jin - Udon_

 _Terrain n°4: Kankuro - Sora - Shino - Tenten - Sai - Suigetsu_

 _Terrain n°3: Juugo - Konohamaru - Moegi - Haku - Hana - Rin_

 _Terrain n°2: Gaara - Kabuto - Lee - Ino - Choji - Shin_

 _Terrain n°1: Sasuke - Naruto - Sakura - Neji - Karin - Seijuro_

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant mon groupe. On s'installe à notre terrain et je sens deux regards noirs. Celui de Sakura et celui de Karin, la fille qui s'est retrouvée dans le mur. Je les ignore alors que je vois le regard supérieur de Neji sur ma personne. Il est également une arme, il fait partie de la famille secondaire des Hyuga. Je sens que je vais vraiment finir par m'énerver avec tous ces yeux posés sur ma personne.

Le premier match commence il s'agit de Sasuke contre Seijuro, un maître. Le déroulement se déroule surtout dans un sens. Le "prince" mène clairement le jeu. Sakura et Karin encouragent leur idole qui gagne son premier match.

Sasuke me donne sa raquette et je fronce les sourcils. Il me lance un sourire moqueur. Karin, elle, prend la raquette des mains de Seijuro. Ses cheveux rouges montrent clairement qu'elle veut se venger de la honte subie en classe. Je ne vais pas la laisser gagner.

Le match commence et comme je suis tout de même galant, honneur aux dames. Elle sert et le jeu débute. Les coups tirés sont sans pitié que ce soit pour moi ou pour Karin. Cette dernière tente de me faire courir de tous les côtés pour marquer un point, son dernier point. Mais je suis dans le même cas qu'elle. Le premier à abandonner a perdu le match.

Soudain, elle vise le coin à gauche. Une rage me prend, accompagné par l'envie de gagner, je me sens presque poussé des ailes. Lorsque je saute pour frapper le volant et le renvoyer du côté de Karin qui ne s'attends pas à un tel retournement de situation. Je marque le dernier point, gagnant ainsi le match. Tout le monde me regarde - qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder? - et je remarque que je suis à quelques mètres du sol. Un saut habituellement impossible pour une personne ordinaire surtout si on ne redescend pas de suite sur terre. Je reviens au sol en toute délicatesse. Je prends immédiatement conscience de ce qui vient de m'arriver. J'espère juste qu'ils ne penseront pas comme moi. Non, il faut respirer mentalement, pour eux, tu es un ravageur. Ils doivent penser à de la magie, celle du vent peut-être. Ils ne sont pas moi, ils n'ont pas du comprendre que j'ai renforcé mes jambes pour accomplir un tel saut de l'ange. Un pouvoir digne d'un tacticien.

Je donne directement ma raquette à Neji qui rentre sur le terrain en me regardant bizarrement. Karin donne la sienne à Sakura. Je m'assois par terre pour regarder le match.

\- Tu sais que les pouvoirs des armes sont interdits? dit une voix à côté de moi.

Je sursaute remarquant que je me suis assis à côté de monsieur je me crois mieux que tout le monde. Ce dernier ne me fixe même pas, préférant rester concentrer sur le jeu.

\- Pourquoi cela vous désavantagera vous les maîtres? demandé-je.

\- Moi, je m'en fous. Je peux te battre facilement mais pour les autres ils n'ont aucune chance.

\- Bien sur, toi tu es parfait.

\- Evidemment.

\- Tu sais que ton pansement n'est pas discret. Un jour, une fille va te l'enlever.

\- Déjà essayer. Mais tu veux que je te dise, je m'en fous. Je sais que mon arme n'est pas parmi l'une d'elles.

\- Tu es bien confiant.

\- Je vais t'expliquer une chose pratique à savoir. Mon arme ne peut pas être défensive. Elle est forcément dans l'une des trois autres catégories et encore tu peux enlever saboteur.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur?

\- Déjà, notre arme est liée à nous.

\- Merci, pour votre sagesse petit prince.

Il me prend par le col et me regarde avec une fureur dans les yeux.

\- Ne m'appelle jamais comme ça.

\- Pourtant c'est comme ça que tout le monde t'appelle.

\- J'ai horreur de ce titre. Toi aussi, tu es en quelque sorte un prince. Tu fais partie de la famille Uzumaki. Si cela se trouve c'est toi mon arme vu que sur ce point on est pareil.

\- Aucune chance, on n'a rien en commun.

\- Si on a un point commun, on est tous les d'accord qu'on n'a rien en commun. Et puis, tu es un ravageur. Je me verrai plus avec une arme d'attaque rapprochée. Vous êtes plutôt connus pour attaquer à distance avec vos sorts.

\- Au moins, je ne serai pas maltraité, souris-je. Je ne ressentirai pas la chair des démons sous ma peau d'arme.

\- Tu restes une arme et je plains le type qui sera ton maître.

\- Et moi je plains ta future arme.

Soudain, je vois une raquette se mettre entre nous. Neji nous la tend et Sasuke prend l'objet. L'arme va s'asseoir et mon ancien compagnon de discussion part sur le terrain. Il va affronter Karin. Cette dernière semble aux anges de pouvoir jouer contre son idole. Seulement, elle déchante rapidement en voyant qu'il ne lui fait pas de cadeaux. Si, j'ai eu des difficultés à la battre, pour Sasuke, c'est un jeu d'enfant. Il gagne haut la main et il me donne sa raquette comme la première fois. Finalement, mon prochain adversaire est Neji, il la prend à Karin.

\- Voyons voir si ton coup de tout à l'heure était de la chance, se moque-t'il.

Je ne sens pas du tout ce type. Il me prend de haut.

\- Tu es peut-être un ravageur mais sache que dans les combats, les armes gagnantes sont les attaquants. Devine quoi? Je suis attaquant.

Je n'arrive pas à croire une arme qui ose rabaisser d'autre arme par rapport à leur catégorie. Pour lui, les armes attaquants sont destinées à être au top. Je ne vais pas le laisser faire et il va regretter ses mots.

Le match commence et Neji ne lésine pas sur l'attaque. Ses coups sont féroces mais j'ai beaucoup de ressources. Je me concentre et je renvoie une boule électrique à mon adversaire qui me la retourne facilement. Je souris et je ressens la même sensation que contre Karin mais cette fois-ci dans mes bras. Je saute et je frappe fortement le volant électrique. Je marque le point et je sens que Neji commence à s'énerver.

Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Pour lui, je suis peut-être un ravageur mais je sais que je suis bien plus que ça. Les coups s'enchaînent fortement. Étrangement, plus je tape le volant et plus mes tires deviennent violents. Je renvoie le projectile et lorsque Neji tente de me le retourner les cordes de la raquette cède. Le volant tombe dans le terrain de mon adversaire me donnant la victoire. Sérieusement, que se passe-t'il? Je regarde Neji qui soupire et part changer la raquette abîmée. Je décide de la donner à Seijuro. Et je pars m'asseoir tentant de me faire petit. Il s'agit de ma deuxième victoire. Mais peut-on considérer ça comme une victoire, je ne sais même pas comment tout cela s'est produit.

Je crois que j'ai mélangé deux de mes types, j'ai renforcé mes capacités physiques avec mes dons de tacticiens et je l'ai combiné avec ma catégorie attaquant. Je ne vois que cette solution pour avoir réussi à casser les cordes de la raquette de Neji. Ce dernier a donné la nouvelle raquette à Sakura. Si je regarde bien, normalement, le prochain match se jouera entre Sasuke et moi. Il faut bien que je joue contre lui.

\- Merci, grâce à toi, j'ai éliminé quelqu'un de ma liste, dit Sasuke.

Je le regarde étrangement. Il me sourit étrangement.

\- Si Neji était mon arme, il n'aurait pas perdu contre toi.

\- C'est comme ça que tu sélectionnes? C'est sans doute un coup de chance et tu ne peux pas juger quelqu'un sur un match de badminton.

\- Peut-être mais pour te dire, je trouvais Neji un peu trop imbu de lui-même.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu me parles? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas me sentir vu que je suis une arme.

\- C'est le cas mais contrairement aux autres armes, tu ne cherches pas à me plaire. Ce qui me prouve que tu n'es pas intéressé par mon nom ou mon titre, c'est agréable. Et le mieux, tu ne me lèches pas les pieds.

\- Encore heureux, ils doivent puer.

Un sourire apparaît encore et je ne sais pas pourquoi je sens un battement irrégulier. Je secoue la tête me disant que j'ai du rêver.

\- J'imagine que tu sais ce que ça fait d'avoir plein de personnes qui sont autour de toi pour une seule raison, la notoriété. C'est pour cela que tu ne cherches pas à plaire.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Peut-être que si tu avais été un maître ou moi une arme, on aurait pu devenir ami.

\- Dans tes rêves.

Sa phrase m'avait surpris, lui aussi l'avait remarqué. Non, il reste l'odieux Sasuke Uchiha. S'il était l'un ou l'autre, il n'aurait pas subi la même chose. Le match se termine et Sakura s'empresse de donner sa raquette à Sasuke et Seijuro me transmet la sienne. Je ne dois pas penser à cette phrase, elle est là pour me déstabiliser. Sasuke et moi, on ne sera jamais amis.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre.**

 **Oui, Naruto est têtu. Et il va l'être pendant un moment.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, laissez un commentaire pour me dire comment vous l'avez trouvé(e).**

 **Bye Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Je m'étais donnée un objectif et je l'ai réussi.**

 **On avance petit à petit dans l'histoire. La relation entre Sasuke et Naruto aussi. J'espère juste que cela ne va pas trop vite mais il ne faut pas non plus que je fasse du surplace. Car désolée pour beaucoup, mais j'ai besoin de prendre mon temps, c'est essentiel.**

 **Je remercie les personnes qui ont comme toujours pris le temps de laisser un petit commentaire. Pour l'instant, je m'occupe de cette fic, je dois la terminer. Les autres devront attendre un peu. Je reprends _Eclipse_ dès que j'aurai terminé cette fiction. Il faut que je la termine. Même si _Eclipse_ doit posséder moins de chapitre que _Mon âme est à toi_.**

 **J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et désolée pour les potentiels fautes par rapport à la conjugaison. (J'ai beaucoup de mal à -é ou -er)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

 _ **.**_

Je jette mon sac lorsque je rentre dans ma chambre. Je déteste Sasuke Uchiha, j'en ai marre d'être pris pour une souris. Il joue avec moi, avec mes nerfs. Je saute sur mon lit tentant de calmer mes envies meurtrières. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait battu au badminton, l'humiliation. Durant la partie, il montrait une très grande dextérité. Il m'amenait toujours là où il voulait pour ensuite frapper plus fort. Sasuke ne faisait que ça, me voir m'épuiser tel un âne tentant d'attraper une carotte. Karin et Sakura se sont moquées de moi tout en acclamant leur "prince".

Ce dernier ne semblait pas s'intéresser à ces deux filles surtout qu'après ma défaite, il me restait à affronter Sakura et Seijuro. Lors de mon match contre la première, je lui ai fait regretter de s'être moqué de moi. Elle en avait bavé durant cette partie. A la fin, la fille s'est sentie humilié et honteuse d'avoir perdu devant Sasuke. Ce dernier ne la regardait même pas. Il me fixait.

Je plante ma tête dans l'oreiller, ses yeux me hantent. Dès que je ferme les paupières, je repense à lui et à son regard pénétrant. Je me lève pour aller à ma fenêtre et j'admire la cour de l'école. Les élèves s'aggluttissent dans les dortoirs, je vois Sasuke rentrer dans celui des maîtres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens attirer par lui. Je secoue la tête tentant d'effacer les pensées que j'ai le concernant. Ce n'est qu'un idiot.

Je soupire posant ma tête contre le cadran de la fenêtre. Mes pensées partent rapidement, je ferme mes yeux. Lorsque je les ouvre, je sens des courbatures au niveau des fesses ma posture me fait souffrir. Je me lève difficilement du rebord pour me changer et mettre mon pyjama avant de me coucher sur mon lit.

Le lendemain matin comme tous les matins, je m'installe sur mon banc et Kiba me rejoint, il n'a pas l'air d'être ennuyé par ma présence pourtant je ne fais rien qui peut le pousser à rester près de moi. Je ne lui parle pas, je passe même mon temps à faire semblant qu'il n'est pas là.

Les cours se sont même enchaînés sans que je vois la journée passée. L'interphone des classes se met à grésiller et une voix féminine résonne dans la pièce.

" _Mes chers étudiants, je vous annonce que pour fêter la nouvelle année; Le corps enseignant et moi-même, Tsunade la directrice de cette école, nous vous proposons un festival ainsi qu'un bal de la rentrée qui aura lieu dans exactement trois semaines lorsque la lune sera pleine dans le ciel. Chaque classe devra préparer quelque chose pour le festival. Je laisse le soin à vos professeur de vous expliquer tout ceci. Les cours particuliers pour les armes et les maîtres seront bien évidemment maintenus."_

Un festival? Dès que l'annonce de la fête de la rentrée, les filles se lèvent de leur chaise pour demander à Sasuke d'être leur cavalier pour le bal. Je soupire alors que les filles hurlent dans mes oreilles tentant d'avoir le meilleur argument. Kiba vient vers moi et me propose de m'éloigner de la zone de guerre.

\- Et voilà, un bal et le prince a toutes les filles prêtes à se vendre parent et enfant pour avoir un rendez-vous avec lui, soupire Kiba.

\- Je les trouve écœurantes.

\- Je suis sur que ce bal est un moyen pour aider les maîtres à trouver leur arme de prédilection. J'ai même entendu certaines rumeurs.

\- Lesquelles?

\- Il y a un maître qui a revendiqué trois armes lors du festival de la rentrée. Nos noms sont actuellement en danger.

\- Comment ça?

\- Tu es au courant qu'on a nos noms inscrit sur notre corps?

\- Bien sur.

\- Et bien, les armes n'étaient pas au courant et le maître a profité pour capturer les armes idiotes qui laissaient leur nom bien en vue.

Comme toujours, les maîtres ont l'avantage sur nous. Je regarde Sasuke et je le vois fixer ma direction. Je détourne les yeux alors que je sens mes joues se chauffer. Je secoue la tête tentant d'avoir un peu d'air frais. La porte de la classe s'ouvre sur Iruka-sensei qui semble prêt à faire la guerre. Tout le monde s'installe à sa place et le professeur note au tableau. Dès qu'il a fini on peut lire plusieurs propositions.

 _Café_

 _Pièce de théâtre_

 _Maison hanté_

 _Chorale_

 _Film_

\- Bien, voici quelques exemples de ce que vous pouvez faire durant le festival. Chaque jours, deux étudiants iront aider pour préparer la salle pour le bal en compagnie des autres étudiants des autres classes. Il s'agit d'un travail sérieux, je ne veux pas de débordement comme pour le jeu de piste, dit Iruka en fixant Sasuke et moi.

Les filles me fixent comme si je suis le responsable de ce fameux débordement. Je n'ai pas envie de me terrer sous mon bureau après tout tout ça c'était de la faute du type derrière moi.

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser délibérer sur ce que vous allez faire. Monsieur Uchiha Sasuke et Monsieur Uzumaki Naruto, votre punition de ma part sera d'être les portes-paroles de votre classe concernant le festival.

Iruka-sensei sort de la classe et immédiatement les filles vont au tableau.

\- Bien, je vous propose de faire un café déguisé, dit Karin. Les garçons devront porter les tenues que nous aurons décidé.

Suigetsu se lève outré.

\- Et puis quoi encore, ce n'est pas les filles qui feront leur loi. Et j'imagine que Sasuke portera une tenue très classe tandis que les autres garçons ressembleront à des pouilleux.

\- C'est normal que Sasuke soit bien habillé c'est lui qui nous amènera la clientèle, continua Ino.

Cette dernière a de longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval haute. Une mèche cache la moitié de son visage. Elle porte l'uniforme des armes, par sa cravate, je sais qu'elle est une saboteur. Tiens, je trouve que cela lui va bien.

\- Pour ma part, je préférais une pièce de théâtre, intervient une fille.

Je suis surpris en voyant qu'il s'agit de la seule encore assise sur sa chaise. Ses longs cheveux bruns descendent en bas du dos. Ses yeux ressemblent beaucoup à ceux de Neji, on a l'impression qu'elle est aveugle.

\- Tu veux déclencher une guerre? demande Kiba. Aucune de ces filles ne veut laissant le rôle important à l'autre surtout si Sasuke est le personnage principal.

\- De toute façon, quoi qu'on fasse les filles veulent mettre Sasuke en avant, soupiré-je. Autant faire un tirage au sort.

\- Le dobe a raison un tirage au sort, réplique Sasuke derrière moi surprenant toute la classe. Et vu que tu as eu cette charmante idée pourquoi ne pas le faire.

Je me retourne pour le fusiller du regard et je vois une trousse avec des papiers. Je fronce les sourcils prenant un papier au hasard. Je le déplie et je lis à haute voix.

\- Pièce de théâtre.

Les filles rouspètent mais un regard de Sasuke les calme immédiatement.

\- Il faut maintenant la pièce. La princesse a décidé d'une pièce de théâtre, dit Suigetsu en me regardant.

\- Je ne suis pas une princesse, m'énervé-je en me levant.

\- Il fallait bien que je trouve un surnom pour le deuxième prince de la classe et vu que le titre de prince c'est pour Sasuke ça porte à confusion. Je n'ai pas envie de finir sur un piquet.

\- Et bien, tu préfères peut-être finir brûlé, ajoute Kiba. Tu ne savais pas qu'il ne faut pas énerver un ravageur qui ne contrôle pas.

Je manque de me frapper tellement Kiba et un idiot. Il n'a pas remarqué que Suigetsu est une arme de type ravageur.

\- Je veux faire la pièce de théâtre, annonce Sasuke. Je veux l'écrire moi-même. Et les rôles seront faits de manière aléatoire.

\- On veut bien si tu es le personnage principal, annonce Sakura.

Toutes les filles hochent la tête et Sasuke soupire en acceptant. Elles sont toutes euphoriques à l'idée de poser leurs lèvres sur celle de l'homme derrière moi. Je lève les yeux au ciel et je sens une tape sur mon épaule.

\- Viens dobe, on doit aller dans la salle des professeurs pour annoncer notre choix, dit Sasuke commençant à partir.

Je le suis et je déteste la façon dont je le poursuis, on dirait un chien qui marche derrière son maître. Je casse la distance entre nous mais je ne dis rien. Je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec lui. Si j'accompagne ce type c'est uniquement parce qu'on me l'a ordonné. Lorsqu'on arrive devant la salle, Sasuke frappe, ouvre la porte et annonce le choix de notre classe. Je fais littéralement la potiche. S'il était tout seul, cela aurait été la même chose.

La sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin des cours et je quitte Sasuke pour aller sur mon banc. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans ma chambre pour regarder la fenêtre. Je m'installe dans cet écrin de verdure et je me détends. Personne à part Kiba sait que je suis là et c'est mieux ainsi. L'endroit donne beaucoup d'intimité et j'aime les lieux loin de la foule. Je pose mon sac et je commence mon rituel de relaxation.

Alors que je somnole, les filles se mettent à crier comme des furies. Je soupire alors qu'elles polluent mon moment de tranquillité. Je me tourne, dos à l'allée principale tentant de cacher le son que projette les femmes écervelées. Si mon maître est l'une d'entre elles, je vais me pendre immédiatement. Je pense d'ailleurs si ces greluches pensent continuellement à Sasuke, les filles maîtres, comment vont-elles trouver leur arme? Je suis sur qu'elles ne seront même pas capables de trouver leur cerveau si elles en ont un.

Finalement, je décide de me lever, leur cris me désespèrent. Je vois l'attroupement et je fronce les sourcils. Je rentre rapidement dans mon dortoir pour aller à ma fenêtre en contrebas. Sasuke tente de sortir de cette meute de filles qui veut déchirer ses vêtements. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes?

Je le vois en difficulté et je cours dans la cour. Je sais que je vais le regretter. Je me mets devant la foule de filles et j'hurle attirant le regard haineux des femmes. Je m'avance dans le troupe pour arriver au centre et je prends le poignet de Sasuke, le dégageant rapidement de la zone. Je l'amène directement dans le dortoir des armes. On est suivi par les filles armes qui m'ordonnent de lâcher leur prince. Je monte rapidement les escaliers pour rentrer dans le dortoir des ravageurs. Je l'emmène rapidement dans la chambre fermant la porte à clé. Je me laisse glisser contre la paroi et je soupire.

\- Tu as fait quoi pour qu'elles soient aussi hystériques? demandé-je.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, répondit Sasuke.

\- Attends, je viens de te sauver la vie. Tu pourrais être un minimum sympa. De ma fenêtre, on aurait dit qu'elles voulaient te dévorer vivant.

\- C'est à cause de cette histoire de pièce de théâtre, je ne l'ai même pas encore écrite que déjà elles s'imaginent qu'il va avoir un baiser. La rumeur a rapidement fait le tour et elles veulent obtenir mon "premier baiser" en reprenant leurs mots.

\- C'est dur.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé?

\- Parce que j'avais pitié de toi, répondis-je. C'est vrai, j'ai cru voir un agneau entouré d'une meute de loups assoiffée. Tu as de la chance, c'est le dortoir des garçons et dans celui des ravageurs. Crois-moi avec tous les dispositifs, elles ne pourront pas rentrer.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Le dortoir des maîtres a l'air moins sur vu que les armes peuvent rentrer.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire rentrer des maîtres dans vos dortoirs?

\- Pour protéger les armes qui n'ont pas de maîtres, c'est plus sage. Mais de toute façon, tu méprises tellement les personnes comme nous que cela ne risque pas d'arriver.

Je me lève pour aller à ma fenêtre.

\- Et bien, elles se sont agglutinées devant l'entrée du dortoir. Tu devrais changer d'apparence. Devenir moche par exemple.

\- Cela ne changera rien, elles sont obnubilées par mon titre et mon argent.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Je vais utiliser ta salle de bain, je sens trop leurs parfums. C'est vite écœurant.

Il n'attend pas une réponse de ma part et rentre dans la pièce. Je vais dans la salle de bain pour rouspéter et je perds mes mots en voyant le tatouage de Sasuke. Ce dernier ne m'a pas vu entrer dans la pièce et lorsqu'il se retourne, il cache immédiatement son tatouage avec sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu ne sais pas c'est quoi l'intimité? s'énerve Sasuke. Si tu as vu quelque chose, tu ferais mieux de l'oublier de suite.

\- Je n'ai rien vu. Et puis c'est ma salle de bain, tu ne vas pas fouiller de partour, répliqué-je rapidement.

\- Quoi? Tu as peur que je découvre tes petits secrets?

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher. Les serviettes sont dans le placard à gauche.

Je ressors de la pièce. Mon cœur bat fortement dans ma poitrine. Je tente de compter dans ma tête. Je vais dans mon lit essayant de faire comme me l'a dit Sasuke, oublier que je viens de voir une tête de renard avec des yeux couleur rubis. Surtout que le tatouage ressemble fortement à mon apparence lorsque j'ai fait le test avec Kakashi-sensei. Je dois respirer si cela se trouve une autre personne à également la possibilité de se transformer en renard.

Et si Sasuke était mon maître? Je secoue la tête, non, c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas l'envisager, je mérite beaucoup mieux que ce sale type prétentieux. Je soupire alors que j'entends l'eau s'écouler. Je risque de me faire disputer pour avoir invité un maître dans le dortoir des armes mais il s'agissait d'une situation d'urgence et je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le coups. Il était en danger et je l'ai sauvé.

Je prends mes affaires de classe et je commence mes devoirs pour Kakashi-sensei. Je dois tenter de contrôler mon premier élément, le feu. Mon exercice est de faire apparaître une flamme sur n'importe quel doigt et il faut tenir. Cela me permettra de penser à autre chose que ce vulgaire tatouage et à ce Sasuke de malheur.

Je me concentre en fermant mes yeux et j'ouvre ma main pour me focaliser sur une phalange. Je visualise ma main et je tente d'apporter mon énergie sur une partie précise. Soudain, je sens une odeur de cramer et j'ouvre mes yeux pour admirer un joli brasier dans ma main. Je panique ne sachant pas comment arrêter cet incendiaire. Sans que je comprenne comment, je reçois un saut d'eau rempli sur la tête. La flamme s'est éteinte sur le coup.

\- Fais tes exercices en dehors de la chambre, je ne veux pas finir brûler par ta faute, râle la voix de Sasuke.

Je me tourne et je le vois avec un seau dans les mains. D'où il le sort?

\- Tu as un placard rempli de produit ménager dans la salle de bain. Quand j'ai senti une odeur de brûler, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'arroser, répliqué-je.

\- J'avais besoin de nettoyer tes neurones encrassés par la bêtise.

Sasuke range le seau et partit sur mon lit, s'installant comme un chat.

\- Tu me dis quand c'est leur d'aller au réfectoire.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas ta bonne et crois-moi si tu veux survivre, tu fais comme moi. Le soir, tu demandes à manger dans ta chambre.

Il se redresse.

\- Vous avez le droit de manger dans les chambres.

\- Bien sur. C'est le bénéfice d'être un ravageur, on doit apprendre rapidement à maîtriser nos capacités donc notre chef de dortoir a instauré une aide pour ça. Généralement, on utilise ce service pour le soir. Enfin, moi, je le fais. Tu es un maître, vous n'avez pas le service en chambre?

\- Obliger de manger au réfectoire.

\- Super, juste dis-moi ce que tu veux manger.

\- Plus tard, j'ai subi un traumatisme important.

\- Si tu le dis.

On dirait un enfant de cinq ans sérieusement. Non, il ne peut vraiment pas être mon maître.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre. Désolée de m'arrêter ici.**

 **Et oui, c'est Naruto qui "découvre" en premier. Bien sur, tout le monde se doutait de qui était le maître de Naruto.**

 **J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me le dire.**

 **Bye Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Voilà la suite que beaucoup ont attendu avec impatience. Je suis plutôt fière de ce chapitre qui fait avancer la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto.**

 **Des secrets seront révélés mais vous allez vite le découvrir.**

 **Je remercie comme à chaque début de chapitre les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous répondre. Je ne sais pas si vous que je vous répondes. Si oui, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je prendrai un petit moment pour vous répondre personnellement.**

 **Ensuite pour les chapitres, je n'ai pas fini l'histoire mais normalement elle devrait avoir entre 20 et 40 chapitres je ne sais pas tout dépend de mes envies. Mon scénario est déjà bien encré dans ma tête il reste à le mettre par écrit.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

 _ **.**_

Sur le coup, j'avais pensé que c'était une bonne idée mais alors que je me fais disputer par la directrice. Ce n'est pas de faute, si Sasuke a dormi dans ma chambre et encore dormir, il avait pris mon lit en otage, je devais dormir par terre. L'impression d'être coupable grandit au fur et à mesure qu'elle hurle ses propos, appuyant sur le point que j'étais totalement inconscient des risques. Sasuke ne m'aide pas du tout, il est assis sur sa chaise et semble s'ennuyer ferme.

Tsunade a du s'en rendre compte car elle tape un grand coups sur la table manquant de la casser. Elle est sur les nerfs.

\- Dîtes tout de suite si je vous ennuie Monsieur Uchiha, vous êtes peut-être l'héritier d'une famille riche et populaire au sein des maîtres mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de faire ce que vous voulez, s'exclame Tsunade.

\- Dans ce cas, dîtes à toutes ces filles d'arrêter de me courser comme si j'étais un morceau de viandes.

\- Comment ça?

\- Si Sasuke s'est retrouvé dans ma chambre, c'est parce que je lui ai sauvé la vie. Enfin en quelque sorte. Elles l'ont littéralement harcelé, je n'allais pas le laisser au milieu de ses fauves donc je l'ai amené dans ma chambre car je suis seul et les maîtres ne possèdent pas les mêmes de dortoir que nous. Sur le coup, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée.

Tsunade soupire avant de se masser la tempe.

\- Combien?

\- De quoi? demandé-je.

\- Combien de filles?

\- Un troupeau, répondit Sasuke. Je dirais presque cent, j'avais du mal à les compter. Et ce n'était pas ma priorité.

\- Bon compte tenu de la situation, je ne vais pas vous punir. Seulement, vous devez savoir que c'est parce que c'est inédit. Nous n'avons jamais un tel débordement. Le temps que les esprits se calment avec le festival de la rentrée, exceptionnellement j'accepte que Sasuke vienne dans ta chambre Naruto. Seulement, Monsieur Uchiha, je vous demanderai de ne revendiquer aucune arme. Si j'apprends que vous avez plus d'une arme, priez pour je ne vous tombe pas dessus. Certes les circonstances font que pour le moment vous ne pouvez pas rentrer dans le dortoir des maîtres. Le temps qu'on vous prépare une chambre avec un bon dispositif de sécurité risque d'être un peu long.

\- J'entends bien Madame, dit Sasuke.

\- Monsieur Uzumaki, je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur votre comportement irréfléchi. Comme punition, vous allez devenir le garde du corps de Monsieur Uchiha jusqu'à ce que sa nouvelle chambre soit prête. Je vous demande la plus grande discrétion. Je préviendrai les chefs de dortoir de la situation exceptionnelle.

Un coup à la porte retentit et Tsunade invite la personne à rentrer. Jiraya pénètre dans la pièce et soupire en nous voyant dans le bureau de la directrice.

\- Vous deux, pourquoi toujours vous deux? demande Jiraya. Qu'ont-ils fait cette fois-ci? Ils ont fait explosé les cuisines?

\- Monsieur Uzumaki a fait rentrer Monsieur Uchiha dans le dortoir des ravageurs. Monsieur Uchiha était harcelé par un troupeau de jeune fille.

\- Et bien Monsieur Uchiha, vous avez pu en peloter quelques unes?

Jiraya reçoit un livre sur la tête de la part de Tsunade.

\- La situation est sérieuse Jiraya. Vous devez le savoir mieux que quiconque. Ce genre de comportement est inacceptable. Si je vous ai appelé c'est parce que nous devons créer un dispositif pour permettre à Monsieur Uchiha de pouvoir se reposer tranquillement. Notre combat contre les démons n'est pas un jeu. Je refuse que ces jeunes filles pensent à leurs hormones d'adolescente et comprennent qu'en dehors de notre barrière le danger est bien réel. Vous savez très bien de quoi sont capables les démons, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Uzumaki?

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi, elle parle de la nuit où mes parents sont morts. Je hoche la tête.

\- Bien. Jiraya si je vous ai appelé c'est parce que j'ai besoin que vous cachez le nom de Monsieur Uzumaki. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une arme revendiqué sans son consentement. Il accueillera Monsieur Uchiha dans sa chambre et j'aimerai aussi que vous mettez aussi un sceau à Monsieur Uchiha qui l'obligera à n'avoir qu'une arme.

\- Je comprends, vous prenez vos dispositions pour éviter des problèmes.

\- Quand partira ce sceau de restriction? demande Sasuke.

\- Vous le garderez à vie. Nous ne le faisons pas parce qu'on juge les maîtres assez intelligent pour comprendre que les armes sont des êtres humains comme les maîtres. Et comme je vous l'ai dit la situation est particulière.

\- Je refuse qu'on me mette ce sceau de restriction.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse avec votre problème d'harceleuse.

\- Vous devez protéger vos élèves.

\- Le seul moyen de vous protéger pour l'instant est que vous alliez dans le dortoir des armes côté garçon. Et il n'y a qu'une personne qui est au courant de votre problème. Et vous savez que l'internat est obligatoire le temps que vous ne possédez pas d'arme.

Je sens Sasuke se crisper. Je peux comprendre que pour lui cette règle doit être dur à supporter. Si son arme est "détruite" à cause du sceau de restriction il ne peut pas prendre une nouvelle et sa carrière de maître prend fin. Pour quelqu'un qui se dit supérieur aux armes cette nouvelle doit le tuer. Seulement, il ne peut pas rien faire, les filles vont devenir de plus en plus folles au fur et à mesure que le festival avance.

L'histoire du premier baiser de Sasuke va devenir l'objectif numéro un des filles du campus. Un jour, si on ne calme pas ces furies, il va se retrouver nu au milieu de hyènes qui veulent le bouffer. Dans un sens, je me sens mal pour lui. Pourtant, il sait qu'il risque beaucoup s'il n'accepte pas la proposition de Tsunade.

Sasuke soupire avant d'accepter l'offre de Tsunade pour poser le sceau de restriction. Il deviendra le seul maître à n'avoir comme les armes qu'un partenaire pour la vie. Pour lui, cela devait ressemblait à une punition cachée. Jiraya nous demande de le suivre jusque dans la salle de conférence. C'est la troisième fois que je rentre dans ce bâtiment et comme les autres fois je stresse. Il y a cette fois-ci deux chaises l'une en face de l'autre. Jiraya nous convie à s'asseoir sur chacun des sièges. Le professeur ordonne qu'on enlève nos hauts.

\- Bien, je commence par toi Naruto, ne t'en fais pas il s'agit d'un sceau qui ne comporte aucun risque. Il va seulement caché ton nom seulement, la marque du sceau se formera sur une autre partie du corps. Si le sceau est endommagé ou détruit ton nom réapparaîtra.

\- Mais si mon maître doit me revendiquer?

\- Il devra découvrir tout seul ton nom et l'écriture.

\- J'aurai un avantage sur les autres armes.

\- Crois-moi, j'avais déjà exposé ton cas à Tsunade. Elle était d'accord pour qu'on t'impose ce sceau. On peut faire ça à condition d'avoir l'accord du maître suprême.

\- Vous voulez dire l'Hokage? demande Sasuke.

\- Exactement. Il a donné son accord pour éviter que justement Naruto ne devienne la cible numéro un des maîtres cupides.

\- Pourquoi? s'étonne l'homme en face de moi.

\- Comme les filles s'intéressent à toi à cause de ton nom. La famille Uzumaki est, comme tu dois le savoir, reconnue pour être une famille d'arme très demandé par les maîtres. Nous avons déjà fait le sceau sur ta mère et sur ton ancêtre Mito Uzumaki. C'était un moyen de les protéger. Pour toi, Sasuke, il s'agit aussi d'une forme de protection même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Comme tu dois le savoir, les armes peuvent changer de prénoms grâce à certains sorts ou sceaux particulièrement dangereux. On ne veut pas que tu te retrouves avec une arme qui ne te convienne pas.

\- J'ai lu les cours merci. Je sais que techniquement une arme et son maître quand ils sont en parfaites symbioses peuvent faire des miracles voir combattre des armées de démons. Je ne suis pas stupide. Seulement, pour moi, il s'agit d'une légende. Mon père ne s'est jamais senti en symbiose avec son arme. Il était mieux avec ma mère.

\- Peut-être que ton père n'a pas trouvé la bonne, réplique Jiraya. Je connais deux personnes qui ont eu cette symbiose.

Je baisse la tête, je savais de qui parle le professeur. Sasuke me regarde mais je tourne la tête en rougissant. Jiraya frappe dans ses mains nous réveillant. Il retrousse ses manches et se prépare. Lorsque le professeur me touche sur l'omoplate, une douleur me prend immédiatement. Je hurle sous la souffrance, j'ai l'impression qu'on me déchire en deux voir en mille. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de crier. Des liens m'entravent rapidement m'empêchant de couper la procédure. Je me débats, le besoin de m'éloigner se fait de plus en plus grand. Je sens des larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. J'ai mal, je veux qu'on arrête mais rien ne sort à par des hurlements.

Je ne sais plus si je me suis évanoui ou si je suis resté conscient. Je vois flou et une odeur nauséabonde me prend au nez. Lorsque je reprends peu à peu conscience de ce qui m'entoure je remarque ce que je sentais, c'était du vomi. Si on m'a dit que c'était aussi douloureux j'aurai refusé. Je sens une main mais je ressens un frisson, je tremble mais je ne sais pas si j'ai froid ou au contraire trop chaud. Je ne différencie plus rien la droite ou la gauche, le haut ou le bas, où se couche le soleil, si c'est moi qui tourne ou mon esprit me donne le tournis.

Je sens quelque chose de dur contre ma joue et je remarque que je suis au sol. La sensation de froid me vient du sol, mon corps est brûlant. Je remarque que ma respiration est saccadée. Je me rends compte des cris dans la pièce et je vois Sasuke plier en deux sur sa chaise, lui aussi est attaché au siège. Ses hurlements me déchirent de l'intérieur sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Parce qu'il est supposé être mon maître? L'entendre hurler me fait mal. Dès que Jiraya finit de mettre le sceau à Sasuke. Ce dernier s'effondre. C'est la première fois que je vois le garçon aussi vulnérable. Une larme tombe sur le sol pourtant je ne sais pas comment je me sens. Si je suis triste ou en colère.

Les professeurs affirment que c'est pour notre bien mais comment peut-on se sentir bien alors que j'ai l'impression de me déconnecter de la réalité. La fatigue me prend et je m'effondre sur le sol.

Lorsque je me réveille la nuit tombe. Je reconnais la pièce où je me trouve. Celle-là non plus, je ne pensais pas la revoir. C'est ici que j'ai rencontré Sakura Haruno. Je tourne la tête et je vois Sasuke dans le lit à côté de moi. Je peux voir le tatouage le liant à son arme. Je me lève pour m'approcher de lui et il se met à bouger. Je panique ne sachant pas quoi faire mais il ne se réveille pas. Sasuke change juste de position, il est dos à moi. J'ai une meilleure vue sur la marque. Le renard semble me regarder de ses yeux de feu. J'approche mes doigts vers sa nuque comme posséder. Lorsque mes phalanges touchent le tatouage, j'ai l'impression d'être connecté à lui. Mon cœur bat plus rapidement et je sens mon membre se dresser.

Je retire mes doigts et je secoue la tête. Je dois me calmer. Sasuke se met de nouveau à bouger, je rougis en voyant que lui aussi a une belle érection entre les jambes. Je détourne le regard tentant de revenir dans mon lit en toute discrétion mais je glisse sur je ne sais quoi et je me retrouve sur sa couche près de son érection. Bien évidemment, Sasuke se réveille en sursaut. Je redresse ma tête et il me regarde d'un air légèrement endormi. Je rougis ne sachant pas du tout quoi dire. J'ignore même si je dois parler comme pour lui dire que ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit. Sur le coup, si mon cœur bat c'est à cause du stresse.

\- Si dans deux secondes tu n'as pas quitté mon lit, je te jure que tu vas regretter d'être né, me dit Sasuke d'une voix grave.

Malgré qu'il semble dormir, je n'attends pas la fin du décompte et je m'éloigne pour aller vers la fenêtre. Je remarque que la cause de ma chute est simplement le drap de Sasuke qui s'est échoué par terre. Je maudis cette chose par terre à cause de ça je me suis fait passer pour un pervers. Surtout que je suis torse nu. J'ai vraiment l'air d'un pervers vêtu ainsi sur avec ces symboles sur mon ventre. J'écarquille les yeux me rendant compte que j'ai des sigles sur mon abdomen. Il s'agit d'une spirale avec des écritures étranges autour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore? demande Sasuke.

Je sursaute avant de le regarder. Je remarque que sur le côté gauche de son cou il y a trois virgules entourés de sigles écrits en cercle. Ils ressemblent aux miens.

\- Je regarde le sceau qu'on m'a posé.

\- Douloureuse expérience. Je n'aurai jamais cru que poser un sceau soit aussi douloureux.

\- Tu n'es plus fatigué?

\- Comme toi.

\- Je me suis évanoui?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu étais totalement ailleurs pourtant tu continuais à hurler. Lorsque Jiraya a fini, il t'a libéré et tu t'es effondré sur le sol. Tu as vomi et j'avais l'impression que tu étais une poupée de chiffon lorsque ta joue a retouché le sol.

\- Ce ne devait pas être un joli spectacle. Pour toi, je t'ai surtout entendu hurler et te plier en deux sur la chaise. Je crois que toi aussi tu t'es évanoui.

\- J'ai cru qu'on me brûlait de l'intérieur, et toi?

\- Qu'on me déchirait en plusieurs morceaux.

Il baisse la tête avant de la poser sur l'oreiller.

\- Crois-moi c'est la dernière fois qu'on me pose un sceau, souffle Sasuke.

\- Mon maître doit me poser un sceau lorsqu'il doit me revendiquer.

Sasuke se redresse.

\- Comment ça?

\- C'est la procédure. Comme tu l'as dit, un maître écrit le nom de l'arme qu'il revendique. J'ai regardé pour comprendre la revendication d'une arme. Lorsque le maître écrit le nom et correctement il appose son sceau sur l'arme. Je ne sais pas si c'est la même douleur mais si ça ressemble à ce que je viens de sentir. Je refuse d'être revendiqué.

\- Sur ce coup, je suis heureux de ne pas être une arme. Si j'en étais une j'aurai été une puissante arme.

\- Et toutes les filles essayeront de te revendiquer, me moqué-je.

Il rit doucement, ce n'est pas un rire moqueur comme il en a l'habitude.

\- J'aurai aimé qu'on soit pareil tous les deux, on aurait pu être ami, confie Sasuke.

\- J'aurai pu naître maître, répondis-je.

Sasuke me regarde surpris.

\- Comment c'est possible?

\- Ma mère était Kushina Uzumaki, une arme très puissante. Mon père se nommait Minato Namikaze, il était son maître. Si j'étais né maître, je ne m'appellerai pas Naruto Uzumaki mais Naruto Namikaze. On connaissait mes parents de réputation. Arme et maître liés par un lien que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Même moi je ne le comprenais pas. Un soir, j'étais dans le parc avec ma mère, je jouai près du lac lorsqu'un démon m'a attaqué. Ma mère a tenté de me protéger, le démon faisait partie d'un groupe nommé Akatsuki, il se nommait Madara. Lorsque mon père était arrivé sur les lieux, il voulait que je parte. Il a appelé le nom de ma mère qui s'est transformé en arme. Mais Madara a eu raison d'eux, ils sont morts devant mes yeux. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu survivre, j'aurai du mourir avec eux. Tu crois toujours que l'histoire du lien entre une arme et son maître est une légende?

\- Tu sais, mon père m'a appris que ce qui compte dans ce monde c'est l'arme que je choisis. Je suis né maître et il me disait qu'il avait une raison pour qu'on nous appelle "maître". Que les armes ne sont là que pour servir.

Un rire le prend.

\- On tombe dans le mélodrame. Tu m'aides et nous voilà à nous ouvrir notre cœur alors qu'on ne peut pas se sentir, dit-il.

\- Peut-être parce que désormais, on sait ce que ressens l'autre.

Il hausse un sourcil ne comprenant pas ce que je veux dire.

\- Oui, tu as un sceau et tu es comme une arme maintenant, tu ne pourras pas changer de partenaire, répondis-je en rougissant.

\- Ne me compare pas aux armes. Je reste un maître. Véritablement, tu n'es pas comme les autres.

\- Parce que je ne te lèche pas le cul à longueur de journée. Très peu pour moi.

\- Non, tu préfères sucer.

Je rougis en repensant que ma tête était près de son érection. Il sourit en voyant ma visage écarlate.

\- Je suis juste tombé, tu avais déjà cette chose dressée. C'est à cause de ton drap.

\- Je te rappelle qu'on a la même "chose" entre les jambes.

Je retourne à regarder le ciel et je vois une demi-lune.

\- Est-ce que la lune devient rouge quand un démon apparaît?

\- Tu me demandes ça parce que j'ai vu un démon? demandé-je.

\- Si tu ne veux pas répondre ce n'est pas grave. Lorsque j'aurai mon arme, je le saurai.

\- Je lui dis bonne chance dans ce cas.

\- Vu que je n'aurai qu'une seule, j'en prendrai grand soin.

Je le regarde et je souris. Finalement, je crois que je ne vais rien lui dire. Il doit s'en rendre compte par lui-même que son arme est plus proche qu'il ne le croit. Après tout, il s'agit d'une chasse, Sasuke est peut-être mon maître mais je suis son trésor, son seul et unique trésor.

J'amène mes doigts vers mes yeux me demandant ce que c'était que cette vague de plaisir qui m'a traversé. Est-ce que cela a un lien avec la légende ou est-ce que c'est seulement Sasuke qui réveille en moi quelque chose de nouveau?

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre.**

 **J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié(e)s.**

 **J'imagine que des questions sont entrains de naître dans vos esprits.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me les poser dans vos commentaires.**

 **Bye Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **J'ai vu que beaucoup ont apprécié le chapitre précédent. Mais je vous dis de suite, le SasuNaru ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Les deux commencent déjà par devenir amis avant tout.**

 **Je vous préviens, ceux qui détestent Sakura ne vont pas plus l'aimer dans ce chapitre. Ceci est un _avertissement_! Donc ne me lancez rien dessus.**

 **Je ne vous dis rien d'autre à vous de découvrir les surprises de ce chapitre qui est malheureusement plus court mais qui reste complet!**

 **Je remercie les personnes qui me laissent un commentaire.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

 _ **.**_

La préparation pour le festival bat son plein. Sasuke a donc décidé d'écrire une histoire assez spéciale. Le personnage principal est en quelque sorte un méchant ou une méchante vu que les rôles seront mis au hasard. Il rentre dans un monde où les gentils sont à la pelle. Le protagoniste qui a grandi parmi les méchants se sent dépayser et il rencontre une personne toujours homme ou femme selon le tirage. Le deuxième héro, en couple, tombe amoureux du personnage principal. Pendant ce temps, une enquête policière se fait et beaucoup d'individu croit qu'il s'agit du protagoniste. Seul le deuxième personnage principal sait qu'il ou elle est innocent.

Sasuke a donné le scénario au professeur qui approuve la pièce de théâtre se disant que c'est une histoire inédite. Alors pour le côté impartial du tirage au sort, Iruka-sensei s'occupe du tableau de répartition. Il le fait dans une salle "secrète" pour éviter les éventuelles tricheries. Le professeur a d'ailleurs été informé de ma bêtise monumentale concernant Sasuke. Les enseignants parlent entre eux et j'imagine que certaines filles sont également au courant de ce qui s'est passé. La façon dont elles m'ont tué du regard lorsque je suis rentré avec leur prince parle de lui-même.

Elles savent que le dortoir des garçons armes est totalement interdit. Si elles osent rentrer à l'intérieur, les sanctions seront beaucoup plus lourdes qui pour Sasuke et moi. D'ailleurs, en voyant le sceau de Sasuke, elles ont cru qu'enfin leur beau prince a décidé de donner un indice sur le nom de son arme. Comme l'avait en quelque sorte prédit mon nouveau protégé, elles ont commencé leur recherche pour connaître le nom précis de l'arme. J'aurai presque de la peine pour elles. Ces pauvres cruches ignorent totalement la douleur ressentie lorsqu'on nous pose un sceau.

La porte s'ouvre sur Iruka-sensei qui tient une immense feuille qu'il accroche au tableau. Le haut est caché par une banderole qui empêche de découvrir les rôles. En dessous de la banderole, des lignes partent dans tous les sens avant d'arriver vers le bas. Un espace en bas de la feuille nous permet d'écrire notre nom et prénom.

\- Bien, nous allons commencer par la distribution des rôles. Lorsque vous aurez votre personnage, Monsieur Uchiha vous donnera le nom qu'il a pensé pour le rôle. Pour l'instant, les protagonistes n'ont pas de sexe c'est vous le personnage. Bien, nous allons commencer par le créateur de la pièce et dès qu'il a fini, Monsieur Uchiha, vous passerez le stylo à qui vous voulez et ainsi de suite.

Sasuke se lève et Iruka lui tend un feutre notre pour qu'il écrive son nom où il le veut. D'un côté, il a de la place. Dès qu'il a fini. Mon protéger temporaire revient dans son allée et dépose son feutre sur ma table sous le regard énervé des filles. Je me soupire avant de me lever pour écrire mon nom et prénom. Je m'écris un peu sur la main et je tente d'effacer la trace avec mon doigt mais rien ne se passe. Je regarde le feutre pour lire qu'il s'agit d'un stylo indélébile. J'écarquille les yeux comprenant que le professeur avait prévu si les filles tentaient de changer les noms de place.

Je passe le feutre à Kiba qui se lève à son tour. Le manège continue pendant un moment avant que les derniers noms soient inscrits. Iruka-sensei demande le silence alors qu'il va commencer la répartition des rôles. Il retire la banderole et débute son jeu du labyrinthe sous le regard attentif de la classe et note sur le reste du tableau les rôles. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant qui je vais jouer. Je vais finir en enfer, ce n'est pas possible.

 _Héro principal: Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Le futur petit(e) ami(e) du personnage principal: Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Petit(e) ami(e) du précédent: Hinata Hyuga._

 _Rival(e)s du deuxième héro: Sai, Ino Yamanaka._

 _Le meurtrier: Karin._

 _Assistant(e) du meurtrier: Kabuto_

 _Meilleur(e) ami(e) du héro: Gaara No Sabaku._

 _Meilleur(e) ami(e) du deuxième héro: Suigetsu, Rock Lee._

 _Policier(e)s: Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Temari No Sabaku, Choji Akimichi._

 _Victimes: Jin, Sora, Shin, Seijuro, Hana, Haku, Rin, Udon._

 _Elèves: Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, Kankuro No Sabaku, Shino Aburame, Tenten, Juugo, Konohamaru, Moegi._

Sincèrement, quelqu'un veut ma mort. Sakura lève sa main et le professeur l'autorise à parler.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait laisser Naruto jouer le rôle principal. Si le deuxième protagoniste est Sasuke cela signifie qu'on va devoir faire une scène d'amour entre hommes. Je ne suis pas sur que le public apprécierait ce thème. On doit changer certains personnages, affirme-t'elle.

Sasuke se lève sous le regard surpris de tout le monde.

\- Que je sache, il ne s'agit pas de ta pièce. Je pense justement que c'est un très bon thème. Après tout, une arme peut très bien avoir le même sexe que son maître. Si on en croit la légende une arme et son maître sont liés par un lien que personne ne peut comprendre. Il n'est pas rare de voir ce genre de relation. Le public ne sera pas choqué mais plutôt ravi de notre ouverture d'esprit.

Iruka-sensei sourit à la remarque de Sasuke alors que moi, je suis totalement ébahi. Je fronce les sourcils, il connait le scénario de son histoire. Je suis bête, si je deviens son partenaire de jeu ainsi je peux facilement être près de lui sans attirer l'attention. Une sonnerie retentit dans la classe et je regarde ma tablette qui possède une nouvelle application. Je l'ouvre et je découvre le texte de la pièce de théâtre. Mon personnage se nomme _Menma_. Sérieusement, je me retourne pour fusiller mon voisin de derrière qui me sourit moqueusement. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment comme si Monsieur savait déjà comment tout ceci allait se produire.

Le professeur demande notre attention.

\- J'aimerais que tous les détails soient faits rapidement. Nous n'avons que quelques semaines avant le festival de la rentrée donc tous les jours, je veux vous voir travailler sur votre pièce de théâtre. Hinata s'est proposée pour s'occuper des costumes, bien sur, il nous faudra des volontaires pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

Ino lève sa main pour se proposer lançant un regard supérieur à Sakura. Je soupire comprenant que pour elle, il s'agit d'un moyen de tripoter Sasuke. Ce dernier doit également l'avoir compris. Seulement, Sai lève sa main pour s'occuper des hommes, Shin l'accompagne dans la liste des volontaires. Iruka-sensei semble ravi de la tournure que prend les événements. La sonnerie sonne nous annonçant la fin des cours.

Je prends mes affaires et je commence à sortir de la classe.

\- Naruto! hurle la voix de Kiba.

Je me retourne pour regarder mon camarade de classe.

\- Tu veux qu'on révise notre texte ensemble? demande-t'il.

\- Désolé mais il a plus de scènes avec moi. Je vais m'entraîner avec lui, intervient Sasuke avant de me prendre le bras pour me traîner dans le dortoir des armes.

Ces derniers nous regardent outrés et choqués. Je peux comprendre avec son uniforme Sasuke ne passe pas inaperçu. On monte les escaliers et on arrive devant le dortoir des ravageurs, il a vraiment mémorisé où se trouve mon étage. Le maître prend la poignée mais la porte ne s'ouvre pas. Il force mais elle refuse de s'ouvrir.

\- Pourquoi elle ne s'ouvre pas? s'énerve Sasuke.

Je soupire sérieusement, il croyait que c'était aussi facile d'entrer dans le dortoir des ravageurs. Je me libère de sa prise et je prends la poignée. La porte s'ouvre sous les yeux surpris de Sasuke mais il le cache vite. On entre dans le dortoir.

\- Tu es un maître, je te rappelle et même si tu étais une arme, tu ne serais pas rentré. Cette porte ne reconnaît que les ravageurs et c'est un dispositif qui est utilisé pour chacun des dortoirs des armes.

\- Pourquoi nous interdire d'aller dans le dortoir des armes si on ne peut pas ouvrir les portes d'entrée menant aux chambres?

\- Sans doute parce que, un maître qui revendique son arme, une fois, qu'elle est revendiquée le but d'une arme est de protéger son maître. J'imagine que les armes amenaient leur maître dans leur dortoir et qu'ils ont profité pour revendiquer d'autres armes du dortoir.

\- D'où mon sceau de restriction. Si je suis limité à une arme, je ne risque pas de revendiquer beaucoup d'armes.

\- Tu comptes leur dire pour le sceau?

\- Elles sont idiotes ce n'est pas de ma faute.

\- Je vois.

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre où un autre lit a été ajouté pour éviter que l'un de nous finisse de nouveau par dormir par terre, connaissant Sasuke, je deviendrai ami avec le sol et lui se fera mon amant. Oui mon lit est mon amoureux, il est très fidèle et je couche avec lui tous les soirs, il est même témoin de mes ébats nocturnes. Donc, je refuse que Sasuke me vole encore mon bien le plus précieux.

Sasuke dépose son sac sur le nouveau lit. Je pense qu'il s'agit de celui qu'il possédait dans le dortoir des maîtres. Il sort sa tablette et je fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu es sérieux, tu veux qu'on révise ici?

\- Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être? Au cas où, tu l'aurais oublié, une horde de filles m'attend dehors pour me déchirer mes vêtements. Je refuse de m'entraîner devant ces furies.

\- Et si je nous trouve un endroit pour répéter tranquillement?

\- Cherche pas, elles ont inventé le radar-Sasuke. Où que j'aille, elles me trouvent.

\- Un radar-Sasuke? répété-je suspicieux. Tu es sérieux?

\- Je suis allé aux toilettes et crois-moi elles m'attendaient toutes devant les toilettes pour hommes.

\- Tu devrais changer d'identité.

\- Déguisement essayé, elles m'ont repéré en deux secondes. Bon, nous devons nous entraîner. Il faut déjà parler de la psychologie de ton personnage pour que tu t'imprègnes de lui.

\- Et bien, je n'ai pas encore lu l'histoire entièrement, je n'ai lu que le résumé.

\- Je vois. Bon on va voir si tu peux deviner par toi-même. Menma est le fils d'un roi démon qui a dévasté tout un village. En tant que prince démon Menma veut suivre les traces de son père et devenir aussi maléfique.

\- Il doit donc donner l'impression d'avoir une mission de la plus haute importance.

\- Donc lorsque Menma arrive à Konoha grâce à Kyosuke, son père veut que son fils le libère de sa prison. Pour cela, Menma doit commettre neuf meurtres sauf que les meurtres ne sont pas de lui mais de Sakira. Elle veut avoir la reconnaissance du roi des démons et s'emparer du trône de Konoha. Bien sur, ton personnage lui ne comprend rien à tout ça car sa rencontre avec Kyosuke lui donne l'impression qu'il n'est pas obligé d'être comme son père.

\- Tu aurais aimé être Menma, soufflé-je en regardant ses yeux.

Il écarquille les yeux.

\- Cette histoire, tu l'as écrite en pensant à toi, n'est-ce pas?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu sais, j'ai lu dans un livre que les auteurs des histoires prend la peau de son personnage principal pour raconter un récit. Tu n'as pas envie de penser comme ton père. Tu sais au fond de toi que les armes ne sont pas des objets jetables.

\- Tu ne sais rien, réplique Sasuke me poussant contre le lit pour me surplomber. Comment peux-tu ce que je vis? Tu es une arme.

\- Je suis peut-être une arme et toi un maître, cela n'empêche pas qu'on peut se comprendre. Crois-moi, on se comprend mieux que tu ne le pense.

\- Comment as-tu compris?

\- Tu te sens toi-même investi d'une mission, celle de te trouver une arme puissante pour rendre ton père fier de toi. Seulement, tu as rencontré quelqu'un, tu m'as rencontré, et ta vision change. Tu te rends compte que les armes ne sont pas que des objets jetables.

Il laisse échapper un rire nerveux.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas déchiffrer les énigmes, je trouve que tu t'en sors bien. Je pense qu'on peut réviser de suite une scène.

\- Laquelle?

Sasuke pose un doigt sur mes lèvres avant de le remplacer par les siennes. J'écarquille les yeux alors que je sens un brasier se former en moi. Un éclatement retentit nous séparant et je vois ma lampe de chevet totalement détruite, des flammes sortent annonçant un début de feu. Je réagis rapidement avant de prendre un seau d'eau. Je débranche l'objet avant de balancer le contenu. Je suis passé à deux doigts de la catastrophe, je fusille Sasuke du regard. Ce dernier semble plutôt fier de l'effet produit.

\- Tu as perdu le contrôle, se moque-t'il.

\- La faute à qui, cela te prend souvent d'embrasser les personnes sans leur permission.

\- Tu aurais du te douter qu'il y avait une scène de baiser. Après tout, Kyosuke et Menma deviennent amants. Je voulais savoir ce qui allait se passer si je t'embrasse. Il faut s'entraîner sur cette scène ailleurs que dans la chambre, dans un endroit avec un extincteur si possible.

Il note. Sérieusement, je vais le tuer. Il me prend mon premier baiser et dire que j'étais compatissant avec lui. Parce que je sais qu'il ne me ment pas sur le fait que les idées de son père sont implantés en lui. Comme dans la famille Hyuga, on leur apprend qu'ils sont les meilleurs dans n'importe quelle catégorie. Je n'ai qu'à regarder Neji. Comment changer les idées reçues dès la naissance. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que lorsque je serai grand, je devrai me trouver mon maître, la personne avec qui je partagerai ma vie. Elle croit au conte de fée qui affirme toujours à la fin "ils vécurent heureux". Pour moi, il n'y aura pas cette fin aussi merveilleuse.

Je m'installe sur mon perchoir pour admirer comme toujours la cour et je vois des personnes de la classe sur le terrain du gymnase, répétant leur scène. Je souris en voyant à quel point, ils sont investis dans leur travail. Je regarde Sasuke qui est allongé sur son lit.

\- Bon, on commence les répétitions depuis le début de l'histoire, dis-je déterminé.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre!**

 **Ne me jetez rien dessus, je vous en prie!**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.**

 **Bye Bye!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Voilà la suite que vous attendiez tous avec impatience.**

 **Il s'agit pour moi d'un moment important, j'ai dépassé les 10 000 vues donc je me devais de vous le poster.**

 **Ce chapitre est coupé en deux parties, je m'excuse d'avance. Si je ne le coupais pas, il aurait été trop long. Ne vous en faites pas je vais me mettre rapidement sur l'écriture du suivant.**

 **Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review et je vous prie de ne pas paniquer, minimum, je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine. Je vous le garantie. Si je peux, j'essaie d'en poster deux mais véritablement si je peux. Je vais travailler sur la deuxième partie du chapitre pour vous la poster rapidement.**

 **Sinon, pour certain, la pièce de théâtre pourrait faire penser à un Disney original movie. C'est normal, donc si vous connaissez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

 _ **.**_

Combien de fois me suis-je dis mentalement que je déteste Sasuke? Un millier de fois et pourtant je reste toujours près de lui dans n'importe quelle situation. Je dois être maso, il n'y a pas de solution possible sinon. Les entraînements pour la pièce de théâtre sont devenus mon pire ennemi et encore cela ne dépasse pas les filles. J'ai du me retenir d'aller dans mon petit coin de paradis secret, pas si secret vu que Kiba vient là-bas. Le problème vient que dès que Sasuke sort ne serait-ce que le petit orteil du dortoir des armes, ces folles débarquent et se mettent à piayer comme des oies ou glousser comme des dindes au choix. Le seul moment où on peut être tranquille c'est dans ma chambre.

Je rougis à cette pensée. L'image du baiser me fait presque rougir d'embarras. Je répète encore dans la chambre sous l'œil vigilant de Sasuke qui me réprimande lorsque pour lui mon jeu n'est pas satisfaisant. Il ne veut pas que je surjoue mon personnage. Donc dès qu'il a cette impression il n'hésite pas à me frapper, me demandant de recommencer. Non, "demander" n'est pas le terme correct, il ordonne. Sasuke adore tout contrôler et je le sens parfaitement. Je ne peux pas m'entraîner pour mes cours de ravageur, si je m'en étais occupé j'aurai cramé ses cheveux. Il serait devenu chauve.

Sérieux, il me donne de drôle d'envie. Je m'installe sur mon lit, mon livre de cours ouvert sur la page d'exercice sur la maîtrise du feu. Je ne sais pas si c'est un problème de technique ou tout simplement parce qu'on n'arrête pas de me déranger quand je tente l'exercice. Certes la pièce est important pour Sasuke mais mes études le sont tout autant. Je refuse clairement que cette chose empiète sur ma réussite scolaire et sur ma maîtrise. Je n'ai pas envie de tout faire brûler lorsque je perds le contrôle de mes émotions.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et comme toujours c'est à moi d'ouvrir. Depuis que Sasuke a découvert qu'il pouvait avoir un service de chambre il en profite pour manger tous les soirs dans ma chambre. Bien sur, Monsieur commande mais il refuse d'ouvrir la porte affirmant que ce n'était pas sa pièce de nuit. Je prends le plateau repas pour le poser sur le bureau et Sasuke quitte son lit pour manger. Au moins, il a des manières celle qu'on ne mange pas sur le lit.

\- Tu as révisé ton dialogue? demande Sasuke.

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai toujours des cours en parallèle comme celui de contrôler mes sorts de feu. Le manuel dit que c'est l'élément le plus facile à maîtriser et je n'y arrive pas, m'énervé-je.

\- C'est peut-être parce que tu es tendu, propose mon colocataire.

\- Tendu? Oui je le suis.

\- Je ne suis pas doué avec les armes ravageurs.

\- Avec les armes en général.

Je soupire ne sachant pas du tout comment faire. Je sens un poids sur mon lit et je vois Sasuke. Ce dernier prend mon livre et regarde mon exercice.

\- Tu dois créer une flamme sur une phalange. Cela à l'air facile.

\- Crois-moi ce n'est pas facile. Surtout quand tu as une personne qui te déconcentre. Si je n'arrive pas à maîtriser cette flamme, je ne peux pas continuer. Les difficultés vont augmenter et je serai toujours au même niveau.

\- Je suis désolé. Pour la peine, je vais t'aider. Donc ce qu'il te faut c'est de la concentration.

Je fronce les sourcils lui faisant comprendre que je savais ça depuis longtemps. Je ferme les yeux, imaginant le feu parcourir mon corps, suivant le fil de mes veines. L'impression de faire qu'un avec le brasier. Un éternuement me fait sursauter et un choc contre le sol me réveille totalement. Je panique en voyant Sasuke par terre se massant la tête.

\- Putain c'était quoi ça? demande-t'il.

\- C'est toi qui m'a fait peur en éternuant!

\- Oui parce que tu as littéralement fait geler la pièce.

Je hausse les sourcils et je remarque effectivement qu'il fait froid dans la chambre.

\- Et lorsque j'ai éternué, tu as sursauté et un truc invisible m'a repoussé.

J'écarquille les yeux comprenant ce qu'il vient de se passer. Sur le coup de la surprise, j'ai voulu éloigner la menace, j'ai créé un bouclier. Merde, si Sasuke s'en rend compte de ce qui vient de se passer, je suis dans de beau drap. Certes, il s'agit de mon maître mais s'il me veut, ce n'est pas parce que je suis différent des armes qu'il a côtoyé mais parce qu'il m'apprécie.

\- J'ai du utiliser un sort de vent sans m'en rendre compte. Excuse-moi, dis-je.

\- Si tu le dis mais je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'un sort du vent. C'était brutal.

\- Comme lorsque tu m'as fait peur. N'oublie pas que pour l'instant mes sorts ne réagissent que sous le coup d'une émotion intense.

\- La colère, la foudre par exemple.

\- Non pas forcément. Mon premier sort de foudre est lorsque j'ai eu peur que tu me retrouves. J'ai fait exploser une ampoule en touchant la paroi en glace.

\- Donc tes sorts sont totalement aléatoires.

\- Exactement.

\- J'aurai pu finir brûler en te faisant peur.

Je réfléchis à l'image de Sasuke en feu et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Peut-être qu'il devrait me faire une nouvelle fois peur comme ça je ferai vraiment cramer ses cheveux et je pourrai enfin me détendre dans mon petit coin de paradis. Je retire immédiatement mon idée si je blesse Sasuke, Tsunade peut sceller temporairement mes capacités de ravageurs comme punition. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir un seul sceau sur mon corps, celui que j'ai sur le ventre m'a vacciné pour les cent prochaines années. Seulement, quand Sasuke sera la vérité, lui ne verra pas les choses sous le même angle. C'est un Uchiha et les Uchiha vont sur le terrain. Au moins sur ce coup-là, il peut être sur qu'il n'y a pas de soucis.

\- Bon, on reprend, dis-je.

Après une heure d'entraînement, il y a eu un petit progrès. J'arrive à localiser la flamme sur quelques parties de mon corps mais jamais le doigt. Sasuke est étonnement un bon coach. Pour une fois, je suis heureux qu'il soit avec moi. Je n'aurai jamais cru être aussi content de l'avoir avec moi. Savoir que mon maître m'encourage dans ma tâche est un sentiment indéchiffrable. Ma mère a du ressentir ça lorsque mon père l'aidait à contrôler ses capacités, une immense joie et un sentiment de fierté.

Je décide qu'on s'est assez entraîné pour mon cours et qu'on reprenne les répétitions pour la pièce de théâtre. Il m'a aidé, maintenant c'est à mon tour.

Le lendemain, Sai ordonne à tous les garçons de se mettre en fil indienne pour prendre les mensurations. Lorsque se fut à mon tour, il me regarde avec un faux sourire. Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça?

\- Tu ne devrais pas être avec les filles? demande-t'il.

\- Je te demande pardon?

\- Tu as la carrure d'une fille. Tu es sur d'avoir un pénis entre les jambes?

Je mets instinctivement mes mains sur mes parties génitales, c'est quoi ce type? Je sais tout de même ce que j'ai ou pas à cet endroit. Le pire dans l'affaire, ce sont ces yeux qui fixent mon entre jambe comme s'il voyait à travers mes vêtements. Je me sens mal à l'aise d'un coup et Shin vient de finir avec un garçon, je ne réfléchis pas et je vais vers lui me sentant un peu plus en sécurité.

Les mensurations prises, les répétitions de classe peuvent commencer. Tout le monde est investi dans son rôle. Seulement, je me sens un peu mal à l'aise avec Gaara. Dans la pièce de théâtre, il doit jouer mon meilleur ami mais la tension est froide entre nous. Quant à Sasuke, comme toujours, Monsieur n'a aucun souci, sans doute parce que Hinata n'a pas de pensée perverse le concernant. Karin râle parce que son rôle n'est pas important et Ino se vante auprès de Sakura car malgré que son personnage déteste Sasuke, elle reste la deuxième fille à être le plus longtemps avec le beau prince. Pour les autres, les pensées divergent. Lee est enthousiaste dans son rôle, il est pratiquement le seul d'ailleurs. Ce dernier n'a qu'une envie que son jeu éblouisse son professeur préféré, Gai-sensei. Il a même commencé à adopter le look de l'enseignement, ses cheveux sont coupés comme l'homme. Si Lee le pouvait, il aurait volontiers changer sa cravate rouge contre une verte. Le reste râle un peu.

Les jours continuent à passer les costumes sont prêts et je soupire en apprenant que je devais me teindre temporairement les cheveux. J'aurai du m'en douter. Le personnage de Menma est la représentation de Sasuke et ce dernier est brun. La seule chose qui me changera c'est la couleur des yeux. Je peux les garder bleus mais je dois porter des lentilles de contact pour changer la couleur. Ils deviendront rouges. Jiraya nous a beaucoup aidé, il a pu les créer pour qu'il réagisse lorsque je canalise mes pouvoirs de ravageurs. Pour activer la coloration des lentilles, je dois apprendre à circuler ma magie dans mes yeux.

Sasuke m'a beaucoup aidé sur ce coup-là. Il était en quelques sortes mon miroir pour me dire si c'était bon ou non. Même si je savais qu'il faisait ça pour la pièce, j'étais touché.

La seule ombre au tableau demeure la scène principale de l'histoire. Depuis le baiser explosif, Sasuke n'a plus voulu qu'on s'entraîne sur cette partie. J'avoue qu'on n'a jamais pu trouver une pièce tranquille pour ça mais il restait ma chambre. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je veux, une partie de moi souhaite recommencer ce baiser et l'autre refuse. Peut-être que Sasuke a été dégoûté de faire ça avec moi. Mais à quoi je pense, je m'en fous totalement de savoir s'il a apprécié m'embrasser ou non. Ce n'est qu'un imbécile et je n'ai pas du tout aimé son baiser. Bien fin de la parenthèse, je dois me préparer car ce n'est pas que je dois me teindre les cheveux pour demain mais je dois le faire.

Le festival de la rentrée est un événement qui a lieu chaque année pour la pleine lune. Toute l'école court et hurle de partout. Notre représentation a lieu durant l'après-midi et le soir, le grand bal de la rentrée. J'ai passé tellement de temps avec Sasuke que je n'ai pas pensé à me trouver un ou une cavalière pour la soirée. De toute façon, je ne connaissais pas suffisamment les personnes pour aller les voir tranquille et leur demander de m'accompagner pour ce bal stupide. Surtout qu'avec Sasuke, bien sur, on a aidé durant toute une matinée à la décoration de la salle de bal. Le thème est le bal masqué, tous les élèves doivent porter un loup, ce soir, on sera seulement des inconnus. Il n'aura plus le statut ni de maître, ni d'arme.

Evidemment, Sasuke a reçu des tonnes de demandes. Quant à moi, personne n'est venue me proposer. J'aurai cru que cet événement aurait donné envie à quelqu'un de m'inviter juste pour être proche de moi, mais rien du tout. Peut-être que ma bêtise d'invité le prince de l'école a déteint sur ma réputation. Au moins, je n'aurai pas des hypocrites comme ami.

\- Naruto! s'exclame la voix de Kiba.

Ce dernier vient vers moi.

\- Tu veux faire un tour des stands avec moi?

Le seul qui est resté avec moi, c'est Kiba. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce garçon mais j'ai saisi que plus je le rejette et plus il voudra être mon ami. Finalement, je traîne avec lui. J'accepte son offre et je suis heureux des nombreuses activités que proposent l'école. Il y a des stands de jeu, des ateliers coutures, des cafés de toutes sortes et des maisons hantées dont je refuse d'entrée. Dès que l'après-midi débute, cela annonce la préparation pour la pièce de théâtre.

On entre dans les coulisses où Shin me tire directement dans la cabine pour que j'enfile mon costume. Je soupire devant le comportement de mon camarade de classe. Mes vêtements pour la pièce sont accrochés sur un cintre. Il s'agit d'un manteau bleu nuit avec de la fausse fourrure blanche. Des brassières noires qui portent du biceps et finit en mitaine. Des ceintures rouges entourent les brassières. Un pantalon noir auquel je dois ajouter par dessus les ceintures rouges et pour finir des sandales couleur ébènes.

Je soupire en voyant toutes ces teintes sombres, sur le coup les deux couleurs me rappellent grandement celle que porte les maîtres. Dès que je termine de m'habiller, on me conduit vers Hinata qui m'installe devant un miroir. Elle pose les lentilles de contact. Je me lave les mains avec le gel antibactérien et je mets la dernière touche à mon déguisement. Iruka frappe dans ses mains pour appeler tous ses élèves à se réunir autour de lui. Il ressemble comme toujours à un conseiller de guerre.

\- Bien, j'espère que vous avez bien appris votre texte. Je compte sur vous pour divertir l'école. Je ne veux pas de disputes sinon vous allez aider l'équipe de nettoyage. Croyez-moi, ils ont besoins de bras donc un élève ou deux ne leur dérangerait pas. Sinon, amusez-vous.

Les paroles d'Iruka-sensei me donnent le trac. Je n'ai pas pensé que toute l'école va regarder notre prestation. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je sens mes sens s'électriser. Je me retourne pour voir qu'il s'agit de Sasuke, il regarde sa main étrangement.

\- Je ne pensais pas me prendre un coup de jus en te touchant, soupire-t'il. Détend-toi si tu stresses et que tu oublies ton texte tout le monde en patira.

\- C'est censé stopper mon trac ou me mettre une pression?

\- Joue comme lorsqu'on était dans la chambre rien que tous les deux. Ne réfléchis à rien d'autre. Après cela doit être facile pour un dobe comme toi.

\- Je ne suis pas un dobe, teme!

Il sourit et je remarque que mon stresse commence à partir. Comment arrive-t'il à me calmer aussi facilement? Je le fixe et je rougis en admirant sa tenue. Je sais que son personnage doit représenter un prince mais dans ses habits Sasuke est clairement un prince. Il porte une chemise noire ouverte, un tee-shirt rouge, un collier avec un éventail en pendentif, un pantalon de la même couleur que la veste avec des bretelles jaunes. Sasuke est magnifique, il faut être totalement aveugle pour ne pas remarquer l'aura princière qui entoure cet homme. A côté, je fais grise mine. Un pauvre orphelin dans le rôle d'un prince qui ne lui convient pas.

\- La classe d'Iruka est priée de se préparer pour débuter, annonce un professeur.

Sasuke me laisse pour aider nos camarades à installer le décor de la pièce. Dès que tout est prêt, Iruka-sensei part dans la cabine d'enregistrement pour s'occuper de la voix du narrateur. Tout le monde a le trac et je le vois. Pour la première scène Sasuke doit apparaître ainsi que toute la classe sauf moi.

Tout le monde va sur la piste et je regarde ce monde. Sasuke monte sur l'estrade. Iruka-sensei commence son discours.

 _"Il y a quinze ans, le royaume de Konoha eut une terrible attaque. Un démon avait attaqué le village. Pour le punir, le roi et la reine de Konoha sacrifièrent leur vie pour emmener le vil démon sur une île isolée de la population. Pour fêter les quinze ans de paix, le prince Kyosuke futur roi de Konoha décide de faire une proclamation royale"._

Le rideau s'ouvre, la pièce débute.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous vivons notre quinzième anniversaire. Ce jour est marqué dans nos mœurs celui où mes parents ont banni le démon loin de notre cité emportant avec lui un enfant. Il est de mon devoir en tant que futur roi de protéger mes compatriotes. Dans une semaine, j'aurai enfin l'âge de monter sur le trône. Je décide pour ma première proclamation royale de ramener cet enfant de l'île, annonce Sasuke fort et distinctement.

Il est rentré dans son personnage et les élèves sur scène font mines d'être choqué ou outré. La première scène se termine. Maintenant c'est à mon tour. Iruka-sensei doit faire la voix du démon et grâce à un rétroprojecteur nous avons pu créer notre propre démon. Le rideau tombe pour changer la scène et préparer mon entrée. Dès que tout est prêt, on redémarre.

L'écran du fond s'obscurcit pour donner une atmosphère lugubre et inquiétant. J'en perds mes mots. Je respire, je répète dans ma tête "je suis Menma, un méchant à en devenir".

" _ **Menma!**_ " s'exclame la voix d'Iruka-sensei métamorphosée.

Je monte sur scène d'un air blasé comme si je ne veux pas être ici.

\- Oui père, réponds-je d'un ton insolent.

" _ **Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là, tu sais très bien qui gagne au niveau méchanceté. N'oublie pas qu'à ton âge..."**_

\- Tu étais redouté et crains dans le monde entier à tel point qu'on t'a jeté sur cette île entourée d'une barrière qui t'empêche de sortir. Et me voilà, prisonnier ici avec toi parce que je suis ton fils. Tu as fricoté avec une humaine et me voilà.

Je ne sais pas du tout si j'ai l'air convainquant. Je n'ose regarder dans les coulisses.

 _ **"Ne me défie pas!"**_

Un coup de poing sur la table me fait presque sursauter. Je concentre ma magie et mes yeux ont du se mettre à flasher d'une couleur rouge. Je regarde de profil l'écran pour permettre aux spectateurs de remarquer le changement.

Finalement, je lâche prise et j'entends le rire moqueur d'Iruka-sensei.

 _ **"Comme toujours, j'ai gagné! Ecoute-moi bien maintenant, j'ai une mission pour toi."**_

\- Quelle mission?

 _ **"Le prince de Konoha a décidé de t'amener dans sa patrie. Il veut que tu vives parmi eux."**_

\- Vivre entourer de ces hypocrites qui ont osés m'enfermer sur cette île. Hors de question! Ce crétin de prince peut bien aller se brosser! m'énervé-je un peu trop.

 _ **"Menma, si tu fais ce que je te dis bientôt ces hypocrites subiront notre colère. Ils regretteront de nous avoir isolé de leur monde."**_

Je souris narquoisement.

\- Que dois-je faire?

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de cette partie de chapitre.**

 **Comme je l'ai dit ce chapitre est coupé en deux.**

 **J'espère que vous avez bien apprécié ce petit chapitre et les joutes entre Sasuke et Naruto.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire si vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ou pas du tout.**

 **Bye Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée pour ce qui reprenait les cours ce début de semaine.**

 **Pour moi, cela s'est très bien passé.**

 **Bon, bonne nouvelle, le chapitre est long. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi long. J'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Attention, ne vous prenez pas dans le piège des personnages et la pièce est inspirée d'un Disney original movie.**

 **Je remercie les personnes qui comme toujours ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 11**_

 _ **.**_

Les lumières s'éteignent sur ma phrase. Je sors de la scène pour souffler, c'est un immense sentiment de stresse qui commence à s'échapper. La scène continue avec Sasuke et Hinata.

\- Kyosuke attend! s'exclame-t'elle alors que Sasuke rentre sur scène.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps Inaru, j'ai une réunion de la plus haute importance.

\- Oui mais ce que je dois te dire est aussi important. Tu ne peux pas inviter cette personne à Konoha. Il est peut-être né à ici mais il ne demeure pas moins le fils du démon qui a tenté de détruire notre cité.

Sasuke ne se retourne pas et continue sa marche assurée.

\- Il a grandi avec lui. On n'a pas du lui apprendre la gentillesse.

\- Ma décision est prise. On a envoyé cette personne sur l'île parce que tout le monde avait peur, pour moi, il s'agit d'une sanction stupide et je trouve qu'on ne vaut pas mieux que le démon qu'on a enfermé sur l'île. Maintenant, si tu me permets, j'ai rendez-vous.

Il quitte la pièce laissant Hinata qui soupire avant de regarder la foule.

\- Pourquoi ne veut-il rien entendre? Je suis sa petite amie et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'intéresse plus à cet enfant démon qu'à moi. Il ne sait rien de lui, ma famille a aidé la sienne durant ce terrible combat contre le démon. Il bafoue les idéaux de ses parents et de son peuple. Personne n'acclamera cette personne. Je serai bientôt reine de Konoha, mon rôle sera de protéger mon peuple et Kyosuke va le mener à sa perte. Je sens qu'un grand malheur va s'abattre sur nous lorsqu'il ou elle aura franchi la barrière qui entoure l'île du démon à neuf queue.

La lumière s'éteint sur les mots de Hinata. Le public semble concentré sur la pièce de théâtre, je ne distingue que des silhouettes sombres assises. Les filles spectatrices n'ont pas encore hurlé et je suis soulagé. Les cris auraient sans doute perturbé les jeux d'acteur de la classe. Je respire doucement me disant que ce sera à moi de faire de nouveau mon apparition. Kiba me passe un sac et je monte sur scène où une représentation de voiture m'attend. Je m'avance vers elle dans le plus grand silence. Je me retourne.

" _ **N'oublie pas qui tu es**_ " tonne la voix transformée d'Iruka-sensei.

Je baisse la tête alors que j'ouvre la "portière" pour monter dans la voiture. Le décor de fond change pour donner une impression de mouvement. Je suis assis sur une chaise de classe qui fait office de banquette. Je ne regarde rien et j'attends que le trajet se termine. Mes camarades montent sur scène et Sasuke est en tête. Hinata est à ses côtés. Le décor de fond s'arrête et j'ouvre la portière, regardant ces personnes avec un certain mépris. Le prince de l'école s'avance.

\- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, je suis le prince Kyosuke. C'est grâce à moi si tu as pu quitter ton île, se présente Sasuke.

\- C'est toi l'imbécile qui m'a sorti de prison? demandé-je d'un ton insolent qui surprend l'assemblé derrière lui.

Hinata s'avance furieuse.

\- Je ne te permets pas de lui parler ainsi, il est le futur roi de Konoha. Tu lui dois le respect, sale démon.

\- J'ai pris ma douche avant de venir, par contre, vous vous puez l'hypocrisie à plein nez, répliqué-je. Puis-je savoir pourquoi on m'a libéré de ma prison?

\- Tu mérites une seconde chance, tout le monde t'a rejeté parce que ton père est un démon. On t'a jeté à tord sur l'île où ton paternel vit actuellement.

\- C'est gentil de ta part mais vous arrivez quinze ans trop tard. J'avais deux ans quand on m'a exilé dans cet endroit, je n'avais certes pas l'âge de comprendre mais je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier ou non. Après tout, si j'étais resté à Konoha, j'aurai été orphelin et tous les habitants m'auraient jeté des pierres à la figure. Donc, je ne peux que vous remercier.

Sasuke sourit doucement mais je vois le regard haineux de certaines personnes surtout des filles. Je crois qu'elles ne jouent pas vraiment la comédie. Gaara s'avance en soupirant, il semble blasé par la situation.

\- Je m'occupe des nouveaux élèves, je suis le délégué de la classe. Cela ne m'enchante pas plus que toi mais je me dois de te faire la visite. D'ailleurs, on n'a toujours pas ton prénom.

\- Et je n'ai pas le tien, répliqué-je sur la défensive.

\- Shukaku.

\- Menma.

Gaara hoche la tête et m'invite à m'avancer lorsque je m'approche de la troupe. Ils ouvrent un passage comme si j'allais les maudire s'ils me touchaient. Je sors de la scène et Hinata se tourne vers Sasuke.

\- Tu as vu comment il a osé nous parler. Tu seras responsable s'il arrive un malheur. Tu as fait rentrer le loup dans la bergerie.

Elle quitte Sasuke et les élèves en font de même laissant le garçon seul sur scène.

\- Je comprends qu'ils puissent m'en vouloir mais les fautes commises sont celle de nos parents. Menma n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Il a été accusé injustement de trahison envers notre pays. Il est né ici, sa mère était humaine mais tout le monde s'en fout, ils ne voient que la partie démoniaque de Menma. S'ils pouvaient voir la personne à l'intérieur peut-être ils verront un garçon sympa qui mérite une seconde chance.

La lumière s'éteint sur le discours de Sasuke. Je souris cette histoire représente vraiment son auteur. Lui aussi, il veut qu'on voit au-delà des apparences. Je souffle alors qu'il passe à côté de moi. Le prince touche ma main comme une caresse, personne ne remarque ce geste et je rougis furieusement. Je me sens bizarre, surtout quand il est près de moi. Je secoue la tête, je dois me concentrer sur la pièce et non sur Sasuke.

Je monte sur scène en compagnie de Gaara qui m'explique les pièces. Je dois rester me focaliser sur mon personnage. Quelqu'un qui se sent trahi par un peuple, le pays où il a vu le jour. La scène n'est pas longue avec Gaara car c'est essentiellement lui qu'il parle et moi j'écoute. Il me laisse dans un endroit qui ressemble à une chambre. Je fronce les sourcils alors que je fixe la pièce.

\- Super, un endroit lumineux où je dois mettre une tonne d'écran totale. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont avec le soleil? C'est une boule de feu qui accroît le risque de cancer de la peau. Au moins sur l'île, je n'avais pas ce problème.

Je tire les rideaux.

\- Voilà qui est parfait. Maintenant, il faut que je réfléchisse à la situation. Je ne dois pas échouer. Je ne l'ai jamais fait, bon sang. Mais si je rate qu'est-ce qui va se passer. Tout le monde me déteste ici, je le sais et je le sens. Si je ne fais rien pour mon père, je n'aurais ma place nulle part que ce soit ici ou sur l'île.

Je m'assois par terre regardant le plafond.

\- Mon destin est scellé. Je ne peux rien faire. Tout ça c'est la faute de Kyosuke, s'il ne m'avait pas enlevé de mon île, je n'aurai rien à faire à part vivre ma vie avec mon père en espérant un jour devenir une personne dont son père serait fier. Que dois-je faire?

Je sens les larmes monter et je les libère. La lumière s'éteint de nouveau et le rideau se ferme pour terminer l'acte. Je sortis de la scène et je pars dans les coulisses pour boire de l'eau. L'entracte dure dix minutes, j'ai le temps de me ressourcer et de réviser les lignes qui me font défauts. Un sandwich apparaît devant moi et je lève les yeux pour découvrir Sasuke qui me tend à manger.

\- Merci, soufflé-je.

Il s'installe à côté de moi et il mange son casse-croûte.

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillé.

\- J'ai eu le meilleur des professeurs et surtout le plus sadique.

\- Il doit le prendre comment?

\- Comme il le veut.

Sasuke sourit avant de me regarder.

\- Les cheveux bruns te vont bien. Si tu n'avais pas les yeux bleus on pourrait presque te prendre pour un membre de la famille Uchiha.

\- Oui sauf que tu oublies un détail important. Je suis une arme. La famille Uchiha n'est pas réputé pour donner naissance qu'à des maîtres?

\- Tu aurais pu naître maître.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Naruto Uchiha?

\- Oublie ça ne me va pas du tout.

La cloche retentit annonçant que l'entracte va se termine et qu'on doit se préparer pour la suite. Je m'éloigne de Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei nous rejoint pour jouer le professeur particulier de Menma. Je monte sur scène posant mes pieds sur le bureau mis à disposition ainsi qu'une chaise de cours. Kakashi-sensei se met devant le tableau et j'attends la levée de rideau qui ne tarde pas.

\- Répondez à cette question, que fait-on lorsque vous voyez un enfant perdu?

a) vous l'effrayez.

b) vous l'ignorez.

c) vous l'aidez.

\- Tout dépend si l'enfant pleure. Si c'est le cas, je préfère l'ignorer pour protéger mes tympans mais s'il ne pleure pas, je veux l'aider.

\- Ecoutez Menma, il s'agit de cours particulier.

\- Je le vois bien, je suis le seul dans cette pièce. Je ne crois pas que mes camarades de classe, si je peux les appeler ainsi, doivent suivre ce cours de bonté. Quoi que les hypocrites devraient essayer c'est plutôt drôle. N'empêche je plains votre prince, il ne se rend même pas compte que sa petite amie ne pense qu'à la couronne.

\- Je vous prie de parler autrement de la princesse Hinata.

\- Même si dans votre monde, vous vous en foutez. Sachez que de là d'où je viens. J'ai le même statut que votre prince. Donc je suis supérieur à cette fille, si j'ai envie de la critiquer, je le fais point barre. Elle n'est princesse que par procuration. Je suis né prince, précisément prince des démons. Si le cours est fini, je me tire.

Je prends mes affaires et je quitte la pièce ou la scène. Sasuke lui rentre sur la scène.

\- Alors ce premier cours?

\- Je dirai presque catastrophique. Il ne va pas être facile, votre altesse. Je ne suis pas le seul à me poser la question mais vous ne pensez pas que vous aurez du le laisser sur l'île.

\- Non, il mérite une deuxième chance.

\- Vous savez, certaines personnes ne veulent pas de votre aide. Je crois que c'est le cas de Menma.

Sasuke baisse la tête. Il soupire avant de regarder un point invisible en l'air.

\- Je veux l'aider.

Il quitte la pièce suivit de Kakashi-sensei. Iruka-sensei lance le son de la pluie et un hurlement déchire le bruit. Les lumières s'éteignent, Jin s'allongent par terre, faisant semblant d'être mort. Neji rentre sur scène et observe les lieux. Shikamaru, Temari et Choji apparaissent sur l'estrade.

\- Nous avons quadrillé la zone. Ce genre d'événement attire les curieux et les médias. Konoha n'a jamais subi le moindre meurtre en quinze ans, annonce Temari.

\- Connaissons-nous la cause de la mort? demande Choji.

\- Il faut atteindre le médecin légiste.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que le premier meurtre arrive pile au moment où le prince Sasuke invite le fils du démon à Konoha, remarque Shikamaru. Comme ma collègue l'a dit cela fait quinze ans que nous n'avons pas eu de meurtre. Ce type débarque est nous avons un mort.

\- Nous n'avons aucun indice, la pluie a nettoyé les preuves. Ne tirons pas des conclusions hâtives, attendons le résultat du médecin légiste pour en savoir plus sur la mort de ce pauvre garçon, dit Neji d'un ton sérieux.

Les lumières s'éteignent comme toujours. Un banc est installé et je m'allonge dessus à l'ombre d'un arbre en carton. La scène continue. Sasuke monte sur l'estrade.

\- Je me demandai où tu pouvais être. Tu n'es pas venu au cours de Izuma-sensei. Tu sais que de nous tous, c'est toi qui a besoin de ces cours particuliers.

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on m'apprenne à être un autre. Je suis très bien comme je suis. Je suis peut-être le fils d'un cruel démon mais je ne changerai pas pour ressembler aux hypocrites qui vivent autour de toi.

\- Tu as du être seul.

\- Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné.

Sasuke soupire.

\- Si tu prétends être de bonne compagnie, on peut faire une sortie tous les deux, propose Sasuke.

\- Et ta petite amie dans l'histoire?

\- Juste nous deux. Ce n'est pas elle qui décidera de ce que je veux faire. Si j'ai envie de quelques choses je n'ai qu'à demander.

\- Donc une sortie avec moi? Tu n'as pas peur que je te tue?

\- Tu n'as jamais tué quelqu'un.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sur? Je suis après tout le fils du démon qui a détruit Konoha.

\- Oui mais dans tes yeux, je vois que tu es incapable de faire du mal. Et les tiens sont trop honnêtes.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une pièce mais les mots de Sasuke me touchent beaucoup comme s'il ne parlait pas à Menma mais directement à moi. Je rougis légèrement.

\- Donc acceptes-tu mon offre? demande Sasuke.

\- Je n'ai rien à faire à part sécher les cours. Pourquoi pas, réponds-je.

On sort de la scène pour changer rapidement le décor. L'écran du fond donne une vue magnifique sur un lac. Le cadre semble romantique et lorsque je monte sur scène, je me stoppe pour être émerveillé devant la vidéo de l'étendue d'eau. Sasuke passe devant moi pour installer une nappe. Je rougis en voyant qu'il se prépare à pique-niquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demandé-je paniqué.

\- Il est presque midi, je n'ai pas envie de faire des aller-venus à l'école juste pour manger. Viens t'installer, tu dois avoir faim aussi.

Iruka-sensei envoie un bruit d'estomac qui gargouille et le public se met à rire. Je les ai presque oubliés. Je rougis mais je m'installe sur la nappe qu'à préparer Sasuke. Seulement, personne ne parle.

Je prends un aliment dans le panier et je mange un morceau de pomme. Je fais semblant d'être subjugué par le goût de l'aliment que je viens de manger.

\- C'est bon, c'est étonnant. On n'a pas ce genre d'aliment sur l'île.

\- C'est comment là-bas? demande Sasuke.

Je le regarde avant de baisser la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas comment décrire. Je suis traité comme un prince, seulement, je n'ai de prince que mon sang. Je ne suis pas comme toi à faire attention aux bonnes manières. Le temps est tout le temps sombre et humide. C'est le seul endroit que je connais, c'est ma maison.

\- Tu peux trouver ta maison ici.

Je lève la tête surpris par sa phrase. Je sens le regard haineux des filles sur ma peau mais je passe outre lorsque mes yeux se perdent dans ceux de Sasuke. Depuis quand, je me calme et me sens apaisé en fixant ces pupilles sombres. Le monde n'existe plus autour de moi, il n'y a que lui qui compte. Je rougis me rappelant qu'on est devant des centaines voir des milliers de personnes qui nous regardent.

\- Je ne crois pas. Personne n'accepterait qu'un individu tel que moi se balade librement dans leur ville. On n'a qu'à voir avec ta petite amie. Que diront tes amis s'il te voyait actuellement en train de manger un morceau avec l'erreur de la nature.

\- Je me moque de leurs avis, je fais ce que je veux. Je mange avec qui je veux.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est prince qu'on peut se permettre de faire ce qu'il nous plaît. Parfois, cela peut-être un fardeau.

\- Tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que tu veux le faire croire. Je suis sur que c'est une carapace pour te protéger.

\- Me protéger de quoi?

\- De la solitude.

Un rire jaune comble le silence de la nature. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me moquer de Sasuke. Il me regarde surpris, sincèrement, plus la pièce avance et plus je perds les sens de la réalité. Je me lève.

\- Crois ce que tu veux, je te laisse. Et merci pour ce repas.

Je quitte l'estrade et maintenant c'est l'heure du monologue de Sasuke ainsi que l'appel du commissaire de l'enquête.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il a érigé une muraille dès que j'ai l'impression de détruire un mur un autre plus imposant me barre la route. On se ressemble, il connaît le sens des responsabilités. Cela se voit dans ses yeux qu'il a un fardeau immense sur ses épaules comme moi tout le monde attend quelque chose de lui. Le peuple me voit épouser Inaru mais plus je passe du temps avec elle et moins j'ai envie d'être avec elle. Son rôle de future reine lui prend trop la tête. Elle se croit déjà couronner et commence à donner des ordres à tout le monde. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de mes parents, j'ai le sentiment d'être enfin moi et non pas le prince Kyosuke. Et je dois ce sentiment qu'à une seule personne.

Un bruit de sonnerie retentit dans la salle et je vois le public s'agiter au son. Je manque de rire alors que Sasuke prend son téléphone à la surprise de tous.

\- Prince Kyosuke, j'écoute... Tiens, commissaire Lorto... Je suis seul, il y a un problème... Trois cadavres? Mais comment c'est possible, il n'y a jamais eu de meurtres depuis quinze ans!... Vous avez des indices?... Un rituel démoniaque vous en êtes sur?... Attendez! On n'accuse pas les gens sans preuve!... Ecoutez, je viens immédiatement à la morgue!

Sasuke raccroche et se pince le haut du nez.

\- Quelle sale histoire.

La lumière s'éteint et les personnes préparent les tables. Les acteurs se mettent en place. Sur cette scène, il y a Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Choji, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Jin, Haku et Sora. Les trois derniers sont installés sur des tables avec un drap blanc qui cache la moitié du corps. Ils ferment les yeux.

Sasuke rentre en trombe dans la pièce.

\- Prince, vous connaissez mes collègues Izumo, Sannah et Kurogane. Voici l'élève de notre médecin légiste Serena.

\- Prince, s'incline Sakura.

Je grimace en voyant la pose exagérée de la jeune femme. Surtout qu'avec sa tenue, elle en profite pour dévoiler une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine presque inexistante. Je manque de me cogner contre le premier mur à porter de tête. Cette fille fait honte.

\- Si vous le dîtes, improvise Sasuke ne sachant que faire dans ce genre de situation. Je suis ici parce qu'on m'a affirmé qu'on a trois cadavres sur les bras. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas mis au courant dès le premier décès?

\- On ne voulait pas embêter son altesse, justifie Temari.

\- Et pourquoi Inaru est ici?

\- Je suis la future reine de ce royaume, il faut bien que je sois là.

\- Bon qu'avons-nous?

\- Mon professeur affirme que les marques de lacération sur le thorax des victimes est dû à un couteau pratiquer autrefois dans les rituels pour invoquer un démon. C'est même confirmer par le département des enquêtes démoniaques.

\- Je te l'avais dit qu'il nous causerait des problèmes, attaque Hinata. Tu ne m'as pas écouté et nous avons trois morts à la morgue. Tu as fait rentrer dans nos vies ce sale démon et comment il nous remercie? Il tue des innocents.

\- As-tu une preuve qu'il s'agisse de Menma? demande Sasuke.

\- Kyosuke ne soit pas bête. La série de meurtre a commencé lorsque ce sale bâtard est entré à Konoha. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidence, continue la jeune femme.

\- Je suis sur que Menma n'a commis aucun crime. Il doit avoir une explication logique.

Le jeu des personnes sur la scène est fantastique, on se croirait presque dans une série policière. Sasuke défend bec et ongle ses convictions. Hinata, elle, joue parfaitement son rôle à la grande surprise de toute la classe. Durant les répétitions, la jeune femme se montrait timide et hésitante. Maintenant, elle fait face aux paroles de Sasuke sans bafouiller une seule fois. Chacun est entré dans son rôle sauf certaines filles, comme Sakura qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de tenter une technique de séduction.

\- Ça suffit, crie Sasuke. Je t'interdis de me parler aussi familièrement. Tu n'as pas le même statut que moi. Tu n'es princesse que parce que tu es ma petite amie. Si je te retire ce droit, tu n'es rien.

\- C'est du chantage? Tu sais très bien que tout le monde attend nos fiançailles, que va dire le peuple? Ici, c'est moi qui est le pouvoir.

\- Non, tu ne l'as plus. Ma patience est à bout. Commissaire Lorto veuillez faire sortir cette fille de la salle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi un civil viendrait à la morgue et s'immiscer dans vos affaires.

\- Bien, votre altesse.

\- Arrêtez, je suis la petite amie de Kyosuke, se plaint Hinata.

\- Le prince a été clair, ce droit vous a été retiré.

Neji fait sortir Hinata de la pièce et elle nous rejoint en coulisse où beaucoup de personnes la félicite pour son jeu d'actrice. Un autre bruit de téléphone résonne dans la pièce annonçant pour les policiers deux autres cadavres. Cette fois, c'est à moi d'entrer sur scène. Shin et Seijuro se mettent en position. Je me mets vers eux examinant leur dépouille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Soudain, des lumières aveuglantes m'éblouissent et je décide de courir pour sortir de la scène.

\- Nous avons deux autres victimes sur les bras et un suspect. La presse accuse également le fils du démon. Les habitants de Konoha veulent mettre ce garçon sur le bûcher pour le détruire définitivement.

\- Il est innocent, j'en suis sur.

\- Mais je ne peux rien faire cinq meurtres votre altesse et avec le couronnement qui a lieu dans quatre jours. Les esprits s'échauffent. Nous devons trouver le meurtrier au plus vite.

\- Je vous promets qu'il ne s'agit pas de Menma.

\- Pourquoi défendez-vous ce démon, votre altesse? N'oubliez pas que c'est la faute de son père que vous êtes aujourd'hui orphelin.

\- Je me sens responsable, par rapport à Menma, il était innocent lorsque mes parents l'ont enfermé sur l'île avec son père. Ils avaient peur que ce petit garçon ne se rebelle contre eux. Mes parents ne pensaient qu'aux pouvoirs. Vous croyez que je ne sais pas comment ce démon est apparu à Konoha. Ils voulaient obtenir la gloire et la puissance et le père de Menma leur a accordé en échange d'une vie paisible dans leur royaume. Le démon a rencontré celle qui deviendra la mère de Menma et mes parents ont tué sa bien-aimée c'est pour ça qu'il a attaqué Konoha. Il voulait se venger. Comment peut-on lui reprocher de vouloir tuer mes géniteurs? Mais je sais que ces meurtres ne sont pas l'oeuvre de Menma. Il n'a pas de sang sur les mains.

\- Alors que faisons-nous?

\- La personne qui commet les meurtres n'est pas seul.

\- Comment le savez-vous? demande Shikamaru.

\- Les médecins légistes sont comme tout être humain, ils ont arrêté de chercher des indices lorsqu'ils ont su que l'arme utilisée pour tuer ces personnes étaient un couteau servi dans les rituels démoniaques. Ils ont conclu que le coupable était Menma. Mais des pièces ne collent pas. Si Menma était responsable de ce carnage où a-t'il pu se procurer l'arme en question. Les démons ne créent pas ce genre de couteau. Ce sont les humains et je ne crois pas non plus qu'un démon s'est rabaissé à expliquer comment fabriquer un tel objet. De plus, pour qu'il soit efficace, l'arme doit être fabriquée un an auparavant. Menma n'était pas au courant qu'il allait venir sur Konoha l'année dernière. De plus, étant à moitié démon, pour invoquer un compagnon, il doit certes tuer des innocents mais il peut utiliser une arme classique.

Sasuke est vraiment bon. Le public et les acteurs sont pendus à ses lèvres. Il s'est amené des personnes à l'écouter.

\- J'ai lu tout ceci dans un recueil démoniaque dans la bibliothèque privée de mes parents pour avoir un peu plus d'information.

\- Et comment pouvez-vous affirmer que la personne n'était pas seule.

\- Rien qu'en regardant cette scène. Les deux personnes ne se sont pas défendues si le suspect était seul. Il y aurait des marques de luttes mais là rien. Je ne crois pas que si vous voyez votre ami mourir à côté de vous et que la personne vous menace vous resterez sans rien faire. De plus la gorge a été tranchée nette chez les deux victimes. On ne sait pas qui est morte en premier donc j'imagine en même temps. Je peux même vous dire qu'un des suspects est une femme. Un des coups porté à la gorge est moins profond que le deuxième donc un homme et une femme.

\- Impressionnant, votre altesse, applaudit Temari.

\- Je ferme mon esprit avant de tirer des conclusions.

\- Nous sommes désolés pour la gêne, votre altesse, ajoute Shikamaru. Mais que fait-on pour les médias, si les enquêteurs sont un peu plus réfléchi ce n'est pas le cas des journalistes qui tirent des conclusions hâtives avec peu d'élément. Ils ont entendu "arme démoniaque". Ils hurlent dans la presse que le meurtrier est le fils du démon.

\- Qui a osé parler de l'enquête aux journalistes? demande Sasuke.

Les trois policiers baissent leur tête.

\- Vous alliez déjà fermé le dossier? Sans même m'en parler?

\- C'est l'ancienne princesse Inaru qui nous a demandé d'en parler à la presse et d'arrêter sur le champ le fils du démon. On voulait d'abord en discuter mais l'ancienne princesse a pris les devant avec les journalistes, affirmant que le meurtrier était dans les rues et prêt à commettre un nouveau crime. Nous ne l'avons pas retenue, s'explique Neji.

\- Désormais, même si je me trouve quelqu'un d'autre, les décisions importantes passeront par moi. Elle ne possède pas de sang royal, je suis le futur roi de Konoha.

\- Oui votre altesse, cette erreur ne se reproduira plus.

\- Je l'espère bien. Vous avez accusé un innocent que tout le monde peut croire coupable. Maintenant, le peuple va croire que je ne suis plus capable de prendre des décisions rationnelles et surtout incapable de les protéger. Le royaume voyait déjà d'un mauvais œil mon choix de réhabilité Menma à Konoha et désormais ce sera pire avec ces histoires de meurtres. Trouvez rapidement les coupables et innocentez Menma.

\- A vos ordres! réplique les trois policiers.

Ces derniers quittent la scène pour rejoindre les coulisses.

\- J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer maintenant. Le peuple va s'en prendre à Menma et tout ça parce que j'ai pris la mauvaise petite amie. Les meurtres commis sont des sacrifices pour un rituel dangereux. L'invocation d'un démon n'est pas anodin et les personnes n'ont pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Ma famille a inspiré la crainte de ces créatures fourbes dans le cœur de ses habitants. Pourtant, nous avons été les premiers à faire appel à eux. Je connais ce mode opératoire, selon le nombre de cadavre laissé, les meurtriers peuvent invoquer un démon plus au moins puissant. Leur niveau vont de un à neuf. Nous avons déjà cinq meurtres, ils peuvent appeler un démon de niveau cinq mais quelque chose me dit que ces tueurs ne s'arrêteront pas à ce chiffre. Je prie pour le bien de Konoha, qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention d'invoquer un démon de niveau neuf, souffle Sasuke.

La lumière s'éteint ainsi que le rideau pour annoncer un nouvel entracte. Tout le monde se repose dans les coulisses pour les dernières scènes à jouer. La pression met tous les élèves à fleur de peaux. Iruka va faire sa narration envoyant des images des meurtres que nous avons filmé durant les temps de répétitions.

- _Les meurtres continuèrent à Konoha et le peuple commença à injurier le prince pour son choix d'amener Menma dans leur bel ville. A l'école, Menma se faisait critiquer, traiter de meurtrier. Mais Kyosuke passait beaucoup de temps avec le fils démon limitant ainsi les coups portés au jeune garçon. La veille du jour du couronnement, la ville était désormais à huit meurtres et la police est sur les nerfs. Les meurtriers couraient toujours._

Sasuke rentre sur scène en compagnie de Suigetsu et de Lee.

\- La situation ne peut pas durer Kyosuke. Tout le monde s'en prend à Menma et si tu continues de le protéger, tu risques d'être blessé, s'énerve Suigetsu.

\- Tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux de lui, se moque gentiment Lee.

\- Et si c'était le cas? réplique Sasuke.

Mon cœur rate un battement, j'ai déjà vu cette scène mais j'ai l'impression que tous les mots qu'il affirme me sont adressés. Je baisse la tête tentant de cacher mes rougeurs.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux? s'exclame Suigetsu.

\- J'ai appris à le connaître et il n'est pas du tout celui que tout le monde pense. Il est loyal, aimant et surtout perdu. Son père est peut-être un démon mais lui, il n'est pas son paternel. Personne n'est obligée de devenir comme ses parents.

\- Oui mais tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre par rapport aux meurtres. Nous en sommes à huit cadavres et aucun démon n'est apparu. Nous connaissons tous un seul démon de niveau neuf, dit Lee.

\- Le père de Menma, ajoute l'ami de Sasuke. Et si Menma se joue de nous pour permettre à son père de quitter l'île.

\- Vous commencez vous aussi à douter de lui? Vous n'avez pas confiance en mon jugement?

\- On a confiance en toi mais pas en lui. Tu ne peux pas nier que lorsqu'il est arrivé tout est parti de travers. On parle de Inaru? Vous filez le parfait amour, il débarque et tu la largues.

\- J'allais le faire avec ou sans Menma. Elle commençait à m'énerver à prendre trop ses aises et se prendre pour la reine alors qu'elle n'est rien du tout.

\- Elle allait le devenir.

\- Pourquoi parce que tout le monde attendait avec impatience ma demande en mariage? Chaque personne attend quelque chose de ma part. Je sais que c'est mon rôle de futur roi mais je ne vais pas satisfaire tout le monde parce que j'ai peur de les froissé. J'ai rompu avec Inaru car je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle. Si le peuple ne peut pas comprendre une chose aussi simple, c'est leur problème. Menma n'a rien à voir avec tout ce scandale médiatique. Surtout que si tout le monde en a après lui c'est parce qu'Inaru a parlé trop vite de l'enquête pour la boucler rapidement. Elle n'a pas à prendre cette décision.

\- Oui, elle a fait une erreur mais tout le monde aurait pensé que cela peut être que Menma. Il n'y a pas eu de meurtres depuis l'enfermement du démon sur l'île. Il débarque et on se retrouve avec une série d'homicide.

Sasuke baisse la tête.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas vers elle comme je te l'ai dit, je ne l'aime plus.

\- Tu vas le dire à Menma? demande Lee.

\- Je ne sais pas pour l'instant, il a beaucoup d'ennui. Je veux l'innocenter avant de lui en parler.

Je rentre sur scène et tout le monde me regarde surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir? demandé-je.

\- Menma! s'exclame Sasuke.

\- C'est mon nom au dernière nouvelle. Même si récemment j'ai envie de le changer vu qu'il est sur toutes les bouches. J'opte pour _George Clooney_ au moins je serai pourquoi je suis aussi célèbre.

\- Je voulais te demander si cela te dérange de venir avec moi pour le couronnement de demain.

\- Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée? Après tout, j'ai une pancarte où c'est inscrit en gros "attention garçon dangereux éloignez-vous de lui, ne laissez pas vos enfants à proximité sinon il va les dévorer". Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai jamais manger le moindre enfant, le cannibalisme ce n'est pas pour moi.

Gaara rentre sur la scène en riant.

\- Dommage, je te l'avais créé cette pancarte juste pour toi.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Shukaku, boudé-je.

\- Désolé, mais il faut un peu décoincer les vieux et leur préjuger.

\- On dirait que vous êtes devenu ami, crache Sasuke.

Mon cœur fait un nouveau bond en sentant la jalousie de l'homme. Je secoue discrètement la tête pour m'enlever cette idée de mon esprit. Bien sur qu'il doit jouer l'homme jaloux, son personnage est amoureux du mien.

\- Je suis le seul à ne pas avoir accusé Menma...

\- Je ne l'ai pas accusé! Je l'ai immédiatement défendu, le coupe Sasuke.

\- Oui mais c'est pour garder bonne figure, non? Après tout, tu es la personne à avoir amené Menma à Konoha. De quoi auras-tu l'air si finalement l'homme que tu as invité dans notre ville tue des innocents? Il faut bien que tu trouves un autre coupable.

Sur le coup, je ne sais plus où me mettre entre les deux garçons. Suigetsu décide d'intervenir entre les deux garçons.

\- Menma, tu ferais mieux de venir vers moi, me conseille Lee.

Je l'écoute allant vers l'ami de Sasuke pendant que Suigetsu tente de calmer les esprits. Soudain, je regarde autour de moi. Lee me fixe étrangement.

\- Que t'arrive-t'il?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe.

\- Tu sais depuis le scandale de la presse tout le monde t'épie.

\- Oui ça doit être ça.

Seulement, ce sentiment ne me quitte pas. Je regarde les deux garçons continuer de se disputer comme des enfants de maternelle. Je décide d'intervenir.

\- Vous avez terminé vos caprices de gosses de cinq ans? J'ai d'autres choses à faire. Kyosuke j'accepte ton offre et toi Shukaku, tu viens j'ai besoin de conseil.

Je prends le poignet de Gaara et je quitte la scène. C'est bientôt l'heure de la fin de la pièce. Maintenant, Sai et Ino se moquent de Sasuke parce qu'il a osé inviter le fils du démon pour le couronnement. Durant cette scène, j'en profite pour changer ma tenue. Je dois vite m'habiller, tout le monde a mis ses derniers vêtements de la pièce. J'enlève le manteau auquel et je me retrouve torse nu. On voit dans le miroir le sceau qui cache mon nom. Je prends le tee-shirt noir et une veste à manche courte de la même couleur. Je sors de la cabine pour m'avancer vers la scène. Les élèves préparent les derniers actes le fond d'écran donne l'impression d'être dans une église avec le tapis rouge.

Les acteurs entrent un par un pour s'installer. Je dois attendre pour pouvoir les rejoindre. Mon cavalier arrive justement à l'instant. Sasuke se met à côté de moi. Ils ont fabriqué une belle tenue de prince. Une chemise en col maoh noir avec des fils rouges sur son vêtement. Il prend ma main avant de la baiser doucement.

\- Notre dernière scène, j'espère que tu es prêt?

\- Pour le fameux baiser? Je ne suis pas totalement sur.

\- Évite de brûler la pièce.

Sasuke prend ma main et on rentre ensemble sous les applaudissements des élèves de notre classe. Jiraya-sensei se trouve au centre des festivités près de la couronne du prince. Mon partenaire me conduit jusque vers le devant de la scène et je m'écarte sur ma gauche.

\- Peuple de Konoha, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour le couronnement du prince Kyosuke. A partir de ce jour, il deviendra le roi de notre nation. Puisse-t'il vivre éternellement. Prince, vos vœux.

Jiraya se décale pour permettre à Sasuke de parler avec le public comme s'ils étaient des invités imprévus.

\- Moi, prince Kyosuke, je promets de vous protéger aux risques de ma vie s'il le faut. Mon corps sera le bouclier le plus puissant, mon esprit sera ma magie et mon cœur sera l'arme pour combattre tous mes adversaires.

Mon cœur fait un nouveau bond dans ma poitrine. Sasuke me regarde et je déglutis. Ne me dîtes pas qu'il... Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir que je sens un couteau sur ma gorge. Les yeux paniqués de mon partenaire me retourne le cerveau alors que la lame est proche. C'est le dénouement de l'histoire.

\- Zarina! s'exclame Kabuto. Que fais-tu? On a besoin qu'il soit en vie lorsque son père sera là!

\- Non! J'ai attendu trop longtemps ce jour, s'écrie Karin. Ces meurtres devaient être mon moment de gloire mais ce sale fils de démon me l'a volé. Quand il sera mort, la couronne de Konoha m'appartiendra. Kyosuke ne m'a jamais vu! Personne ne me voit mais je suis là. Lorsqu'il a rompu avec Inaru, je pensais qu'enfin il m'avait vu et que je viendrai sa reine mais il a fallu que ce sale démon vienne tout gâcher. Kyosuke est à moi. Il me reste à commettre un meurtre et je pourrai invoquer le démon le plus puissant de la création. Et quoi de mieux que de tuer un demi-démon.

Sasuke s'approche et Karin avance sa lame.

\- N'avance pas où sa tête sera détachée du corps.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça Zarina.

Soudain, Udon tombe au sol, le cou sectionné. Karin hurle alors que Kabuto se tient au côté de sa victime. Des éclairs apparaissent sur l'écran du fond alors qu'une masse noir se forme. Des yeux couleur rubis s'ouvrent dans l'obscurité. Iruka-sensei se met à rire de manière machiavélique. Je me tiens devant la masse alors que mes souvenirs d'enfant remonte à la surface. Le soir où mes parents sont morts.

- _ **Enfin libre. Bien joué mon fils, tu as accompli ta mission. Je savais que tu ne me décevrais pas.**_

Tout le monde me regarde ainsi que Sasuke.

\- Je n'ai rien fait! m'exclamé-je.

\- _**Ta présence pousse les humains à montrer leurs mauvais côtés. Tu n'as certes pas tué comme je l'avais espéré. Seulement, regarde où je suis. De nouveau devant toi et libre.**_

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à quelqu'un!

\- _**Mon petit démon, c'est dans ta nature de faire du mal autour de toi.**_

\- Non!

- _ **Tu oses encore me défier.**_

\- Je ne suis pas toi. Je sais que les humains sont des êtres hypocrites, tu me l'as enseigné durant des années. Seulement, ils ne sont pas tous aussi mauvais. Durant ma semaine, j'ai rencontré des personnes formidables qui m'ont accepté pour ma différence.

Les yeux de la créature brillent de leur éclat écarlate. Je concentre mes pouvoir dans mes yeux, les rendant rouge.

\- J'ai enfin trouvé ma place. Elle est auprès de la personne que j'aime. Je t'aime père mais désormais, je ferai ma vie comme je l'entends.

Le nuage sombre disparaît. Kabuto hurle dans un cri de désespoir et se met à courir vers moi armer de son couteau. Épuisé d'avoir utilisé un long moment mes pouvoirs, je ne peux pas bouger. Une personne se met entre l'arme et moi. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant Sasuke. Kabuto plante l'arme dans le ventre du prince sous les cris choqués du public. Neji réagit rapidement ainsi que ses deux collègues. Je récupère Sasuke dans mes bras. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Le blessé sourit avant de toucher ma joue.

\- Je dois être en train de rêver. J'ai toujours imaginé mourir dans tes bras.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises imbécile! Tu vas survivre.

\- Si jamais, je ne survis pas, j'aimerai tout de même que tu me fasses une faveur Menma.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir!

Il pose sa main sur ma nuque et me tire en avant tandis qu'il comble l'espace pour écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes sous les hurlements des filles de la salle. Seulement, je les ignore. Je retrouve ce baiser qui m'avait manqué. Je participe à l'échange et je sens une chaleur me prendre alors que sans comprendre elle se diffuse vers Sasuke. Je m'éloigne pour nous découvrir entourer d'un halo de couleur verte.

\- On dirait que tu m'as sauvé mon ange. Je le savais, tu n'es pas un démon mais un ange tombé du ciel, s'exclame Sasuke.

Il camoufle ma bourde avec une improvisation.

\- Menma, tu es la personne qui m'est le plus cher au monde. Et je te demande devant tous ces témoins, si tu veux bien un jour régner à mes côtés?

\- Quoi? Attends! Un peu, on vient à peine de s'embrasser. Commençons d'abord par sortir ensemble et après on verra.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème.

\- _C'est ainsi que le peuple de Konoha après quinze ans à vivre dans le deuil, vois pour la première fois, un démon devenir roi._

La foule applaudit la prestation et on les salue. La fin est partie en vrille par ma faute. Mon pouvoir a mal réagi et par accident j'ai libéré un pouvoir que je n'étais pas censé montrer en public celui d'un soigneur. La question, c'est pourquoi ce don est sortir pile au moment où j'ai embrassé Sasuke.

Et surtout, il faut que j'ai une conversation avec lui. Vu la façon dont, il a réagi, je suis sur qu'il est au courant pour moi. Je regarde Sasuke qui salue de bonnes ou mauvaises grâces la foule et c'est là que je remarque à son bras qu'il était blessé. Quand est-ce que s'est arrivé?

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre!**

 **Oui, il est long, vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi, je voulais le couper en deux.**

 **Si je voulais faire la pièce entière, il le fallait bien.**

 **Désolé pour la fin un peu rapide de la pièce. Disons et je l'avoue, je ne savais pas trop comment la finir. J'espère que cette fin ne vous a pas dérangés.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner vos impressions.**

 **Bye Bye!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien. J'ai fini le chapitre plus rapidement que prévu. Donc le voilà.**

 **Désolée, il ne sera pas de la même longueur que le précédent chapitre.**

 **Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires. Je suis agréablement surprise de voir que beaucoup ont apprécié la pièce de théâtre. Je ne sais comment vous remercier, en postant bien ce chapitre et finir cette histoire.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _ **Chapitre 12**_

 _ **.**_

Tout le monde part de la salle pour finir de profiter des stands. Quant à moi, je veux partir dans ma chambre m'isoler et respirer doucement. Mon rythme cardiaque a augmenté des dernières heures. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de Sasuke. Tout me dit qu'il a compris qui je suis et surtout ce que je suis. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il a réussi à découvrir. Bon j'avoue mes capacités ne m'aidaient pas à le cacher mais tout de même.

La porte s'ouvre sur Sasuke et je suis surpris de le voir là. Normalement, il n'a pas la possibilité de rentrer sans l'aide d'un ravageur. Son sourire, je ne sais plus ce qu'il signifie. J'ai l'impression d'être une souris et lui un chat. Je recule instinctivement alors que lui me bloque la seule sortie possible de la pièce.

\- Nous voilà tous les deux Naruto, dit-il.

Je ne réponds rien, de toute façon, qu'aurai-je dis? Je suis totalement perdu devant ce type. Mon cœur bat rapidement dans ma poitrine, je n'aime pas cette sensation. Celle d'être pris au piège, la peur qu'il ait compris et réclame son dû, c'est à dire moi. Je suis l'arme que le destin a désigné pour le protéger et combattre. Je suis son trésor.

\- Je te trouve fascinant et surtout impressionnant.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqué-je.

\- Moi, je crois que si. Tu as réagi lorsque j'ai parlé d'un bouclier, de magie et de combats. Une autre pièce vient de se mettre dans l'équation. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un remarquerait ma blessure au bras.

\- Quelle blessure?

\- Ne joue pas à l'idiot avec moi. Depuis quand tu es capable d'avoir les pouvoirs d'un soigneur?

Je recule encore, je suis fichu, il a compris que je ne suis pas une arme comme les autres.

\- C'est surtout étrange que tu possèdes ce pouvoirs alors que tu as aussi les capacités d'un ravageur. Et ce qui m'a repoussé lors de ton entraînement à la maîtrise du feu, ce n'est pas un sort de vent. C'était un bouclier. C'est étrange, ce n'est pas par hasard la capacité des tacticiens? Puis ne croit pas que je ne t'ai pas observé lors de ton match contre Neji. Tu jouais avec la même puissance que lui, un attaquant. Donc, je me demande comment tout peut être possible. En une arme, tu rassembles quatre types sur cinq et je suis sur que si je creuse un peu en profondeur, je découvrirai que tu es également un saboteur.

\- Tu divagues une arme n'a qu'un type.

\- Alors tu es un sixième type qui englobe tous les autres. Tel un tourbillon, un Uzumaki.

\- Si il existait un sixième type, tout le monde en parlerait.

Je tente le tout pour le tout. Je sais qu'il l'impression que je le prends pour un abruti. Seulement, je ne veux pas qu'il me revendique, c'est trop tôt.

La sonnerie retentit pour annoncer que c'est l'heure de se préparer pour le bal de ce soir. Sasuke bouge et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne pour moi ou non.

\- Je ne prévois pas de te revendiquer. Après tout, je n'ai pas ton nom et même si je l'avais, je ne le ferai pas. Certes, une arme telle que toi est très intéressante mais je n'ai le droit qu'à une arme et je refuse de perdre ce lien pour toi.

Je ne comprends pas, il n'a compris que c'est moi son arme. Sur le coup, j'aimerais lui hurler que c'est véritablement un imbécile mais je sens comme un moment de répits. Mais mon cœur se broie, se compresse dans ma poitrine. Je me sens comme trahi par l'homme devant moi. S'il choisit une autre arme que moi, je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir.

\- Allez, prépare-toi, le bal va bientôt commencer.

Il quitte la chambre et je m'écroule. La tension est partie mais la pression dans mon cœur ne se desserre pas. L'étau me fait mal et je sens les larmes se former, couler sur mes joues. Comment cela peut-il être possible d'avoir aussi mal?

Finalement, je me redresse pour me préparer à cette soirée. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'aller à ce bal où toutes les filles vont faire leur belle. Etre dans des tenues hors de prix dans le but d'attirer le regard de Sasuke et lui prouver la richesse dont elles sont dépossédées. Pour ma part, je vais rester dans mon coin attendant de pouvoir m'éclipser. Je réfléchis et je remarque, je ne suis pas obligé de bouger. Sasuke a réussi à rentrer seul dans le dortoir des ravageurs, il peut recommencer. Je me demande s'il n'a pas pu rentrer grâce à mes compétences de soigneur qui ont influé en lui lorsque je l'ai soigné. On raconte que lors d'un soin, les soigneurs donnent une légère partie d'eux-même. Je n'ai jamais testé cette théorie vu que je devais me faire passer pour un ravageur. Seulement, vu comment Sasuke a pu rentrer facilement, il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin.

Je décide donc de me mettre en pyjama et d'ignorer le bal qui aura lieu dans le gymnase en face de ma chambre. J'assisterai à ça de ma fenêtre où je regarderai les étudiants danser dans la cour où se trouvait une cachette pour s'embrasser en paix. De mon perchoir, je resterai loin de Sasuke et de la colère que je lui porte. Finalement, il n'est pas aussi intelligent qu'il le prétend. J'ai compris la vérité sur nous deux avant lui, un miracle en soi. Je ne sais pas si je suis soulagé ou énervé. Ma raison est heureuse qu'il n'ait rien compris, je gardais ainsi ma liberté mais mon cœur me donnait une autre version. Il veut que Sasuke comprenne sache qui je suis.

Je m'installe sur mon bureau et je regarde les étudiants. Les garçons viennent, vêtus de leur costume de pingouin et les filles dans des robes de toutes tailles, longue ou courte, bretelle ou sans, décolletée ou pas. Sérieusement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les filles ont trente six milles choix de tenue alors que les garçons eux, pas vraiment. Il leur faut seulement une chemise blanche, une veste noire épaisse et un pantalon en toile. La seule touche de différence entre tous ces hommes, c'est la cravate ou le nœud papillon. Sinon, dans le noir, je ne peux pas différencier mes camarades de classe avec les autres.

Je baille et je m'allonge dans mon lit pour lire un livre. Ici, je serai tranquille malgré la musique qui crache son son. Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée de rester ici au lieu d'être entouré de personnes qui vont parler dans mon dos ou encore de subir les cris des filles hystériques. Cette chambre, c'est mon deuxième refuge. La porte s'ouvre sur Sasuke vêtu de son costume de soirée. Je ne me gêne pas pour rire, il donne l'impression d'être à l'étroit dans ses vêtements de luxe censés être sur mesure. Mon colocataire me regarde et il hausse un sourcil.

\- Tu n'es pas habillé?

\- J'ai décidé d'aller à la fête en pyjama au moins je ne ressemblerai pas à un pingouin.

\- Va mettre un costume.

\- Premièrement, tu n'es pas mon père et ensuite, je préfère rester ici que d'aller à leur stupide soirée dansante auquel je risque d'étouffer sous la chaleur et devenir sourd sous les cris des filles qui vont hurler en te voyant.

\- Tu as une très mauvaise opinion des femmes.

\- Dixit celui qui essaie de les éviter à tout prix.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait?

\- Rien, c'est juste que je trouve qu'elles sont hypocrites, c'est tout. Enfin, surtout celle de notre lycée. Cela se voit dans leur regard qu'elles sont intéressées par autre chose que ta personne et ça me dégoûte.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirai que tu es jaloux de ma popularité. Crois-moi, tu es aussi populaire que moi. Après tout, tu es un Uzumaki.

Mon nom n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire, je suis certes un "Uzumaki" mais je ne suis pas jaloux à cause de ça. Je ne suis même pas jaloux du tout. Je veux juste rester ici, c'est mon choix. Quel mal y a-t'il à vouloir être tranquille ce soir? Oui en bas, il y a ce fichu bal mais je refuse de sortir et regarder les élèves danser sur des slows ayant trouvé une compagnie alléchante. Les armes revendiquées finiront sans doute par faire l'amour à leur maître, si bien sur, ils sont en couple.

Les filles célibataires essayeront d'obtenir un bon partenaire pour la soirée, à l'occurrence Sasuke pour les plus obsessionnelles. Je ne vois pas admirer ces sentiments ce soir.

Sasuke s'assoit sur mon lit et je le regarde.

\- Je ne te lâche pas, dit-il.

\- Merci mais non merci, je préfère me pendre que de rester une soirée avec toi, répliqué-je.

\- Par rapport à ce que je t'ai, sur le fait que je ne veux pas te revendiquer. Ta fierté en a pris un coup, se moque-t'il.

\- Je m'en fous totalement. Tu peux revendiquer n'importe quelle arme cela me fera ni chaud ni froid. C'est si compliqué à comprendre que je ne veux pas sortir?

\- Un peu parce que peut-être que tu rencontreras ton maître à ce bal.

Sauf que je l'ai déjà rencontré.

\- Crois-moi, je suis très bien ici.

\- D'accord, si tu ne sors pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai à ce bal.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère! m'exclamé-je.

\- De tous les étudiants de cet établissement, tu es le seul à ne pas me lécher les pieds.

\- C'est normal, parce que c'est dégoûtant.

Il laisse échapper un rire et je sens mon cœur de nouveau jouer aux cabrioles dans ma poitrine.

\- Je ne disais pas ça au sens propre dobe, se moque Sasuke.

\- Merci mais j'étais au courant teme. Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile.

\- Donc je n'ai aucun moyen de t'emmener au bal ce soir?

\- Aucun.

\- Même si je t'invite.

\- Même. Attends! Quoi? Non, mais tu ne vas pas bien? Tu veux ma mort? Si je débarque au bras du grand prince de l'école comment crois-tu qu'on va m'accueillir?

\- Comme un roi?

\- Non pas vraiment.

Cette fois, c'est à moi de rire.

\- Tu veux que je meurs rapidement, c'est ça? Au moins, aucun maître ne sera plus puissant que toi. Vu que monsieur Uchiha refuse de finir deuxième.

\- Tu as tout compris.

\- A moins que ton arme soit plus puissante que moi. Mais j'avoue que je ne te comprends pas.

\- Toi aussi, j'ai du mal à te comprendre. Tu es presque une arme totalement indépendante et pourtant, tu sembles vouloir trouver ton maître mais sans le chercher. De tous, je crois que tu es le seul à croire à légende que le maître et l'arme s'attirent comme des aimants que si l'un bouge l'autre fait exactement. Est-ce que pour tes parents s'étaient comme ça?

Je baisse la tête.

\- Je crois, c'est assez difficile de se souvenir exactement de la relation de mes parents. J'étais trop jeune, surtout pas assez mature pour comprendre le monde qui m'entourait. La seule chose dont je suis sur c'est qu'ils m'aimaient. Et toi, ta famille?

\- On ne peut pas dire que ce soit l'harmonie parfait. Il y a des hauts et des bas. Mon père a choisi ma mère, enfin choisi est un bien grand mot, il l'aime, je le sais mais il n'est pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments. Quant à ma mère, elle est gentille et douce, c'est également un maître mais son arme s'est brisée lors d'un combat contre un démon. Elle n'a jamais cherché à en retrouver une autre, elle a donc décidé de vivre une vie de mère au foyer. Puis, il y a mon frère...

\- Tu as un frère! le coupé-je.

\- Oui un grand frère, il est en dernière année dans ce lycée.

\- Comment cela se fait-il que je ne l'ai pas vu?

\- Les dernières années sont rarement sur le campus mais il était là lors de la scène de théâtre. Tu n'as pas pu le voir parce que tu es parti rapidement dans le dortoir.

\- Je vois et tu es rentré comme ça dans le dortoir.

\- Je ne peux pas dire "comme ça". J'ai juste pris la poignée de la porte d'entrée et elle s'est ouverte. Je croyais que seul les armes ravageurs pouvaient rentrer dans les dortoirs.

Je soupire avant de prendre un livre dans mon sac sur les soigneurs. Je lui ouvre la page pour qu'il puisse lire.

\- Donc si j'ai pu rentrer c'est parce que tu m'as soigné.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Mais à mon avis ce n'est que temporaire. Ton organisme va l'éliminer. C'est expliqué dans l'ouvrage.

\- Et si ça reste?

\- Impossible, tu n'es pas fait pour garder l'essence d'une arme. Pour te donner un exemple, je suis une poche de sang O et tu es du groupe A. Tu as besoin de sang et O est le donneur universelle. Tu prends certes le sang du donneur mais le sang t'aide seulement, tu ne gardes pas vraiment le sang donné et tu ne fais pas non plus de rejets. Si tu es AA, tu ne deviens pas AO. Et bien pour ça c'est pareil. Pour l'instant, c'est en toi mais c'est limité dans le temps. Ce n'est pas permanent.

\- Et si tu étais malade?

\- C'est différent et je ne suis pas allé bien loin dans ce livre. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas lu grand chose sur les capacités des soigneurs. J'apprends plus pour les armes ravageurs.

\- Ce que tu es censé être.

\- Effectivement. J'espère juste que par ta faute personne ne comprendra que je suis capable également de soigner. Certains maîtres vont croire que je mens sur ce que je suis ayant honte d'être un soigneur. Personne ne pensera que je suis tacticien, ravageur, soigneur et attaquant en même temps.

\- Et sans doute saboteur, ajoute Sasuke.

\- Je n'ai pas encore utilisé une capacité de cette famille. Donc saboteur, c'est pas sur. Quatre sur cinq c'est déjà pas mal. Selon Jiraya, ma mère était comme moi, capable d'utiliser les pouvoirs des autres familles.

\- Attends! Ta mère est comme toi.

\- Oui. Elle était comme moi, dis-je tout bas.

A l'extérieur, la musique couvre notre silence. Le bal a déjà commencé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai désormais envie de sortir mais pas pour aller à la fête. Je souris avant de me lever de mon lit sous le regard surpris de Sasuke. Je prends ma veste noir et je me tourne vers mon partenaire de chambre.

\- Viens on va sortir.

\- Tu veux vraiment aller au bal en pyjama?

\- Mais non idiot. Allez, suis-moi.

Sasuke hausse un sourcil avant de finalement se lever de mon lit pour me suivre. Le dortoir est silencieux, tout le monde doit se trouver au gymnase. Je fais attention pour éviter de se faire repérer par les folles. Dès que la voie semble libre, je prends la main de Sasuke pour l'amener en courant vers mon petit coin de paradis. Ici, nous pouvons être tranquille sans que personne ne nous remarque. Depuis, le début de l'année, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un venir ici à part Kiba mais c'est parce que je me trouvais là.

Je laisse mon, ami?, je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes, admirer les lieux. Il semble être aussi ébloui que moi par l'endroit. Je m'installe sur le banc laissant le temps à Sasuke de s'imprégner de mon havre de paix.

\- Donc c'est ici que tu viens te terrer?

\- Oui, au moins, je suis tranquille ici. Seul Kiba est au courant pour cet endroit mais c'est parce qu'il m'a suivi. Il ne vient jamais ici sinon.

\- Et s'il ramène quelqu'un ici justement pour avoir un peu de tranquillité.

\- Il sera ce que ça fait d'avoir les cheveux en feu, ris-je.

Sasuke sourit avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder son bras droit.

\- Pourquoi tu regardes mon bras?

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'es blessé?

\- Trois fois rien, je me suis seulement coupé. Il n'y a pas de quoi ameuter tout le pays. Les accidents arrivent.

\- Tu saignais.

\- Logique.

\- Et je t'ai soigné.

\- J'ai remarqué. Ecoute, je t'assure que c'était rien. Tout le monde se blesse. Au moins, grâce à ça, je n'ai pas fini vers Sakura comme cela devait se passer. Je ne peux que te remercier.

\- Tu as fait exprès de te blesser?

\- Bien sur que non, je ne suis pas maso.

\- Oui mais tu semblais savoir pour moi avant la dernière scène donc cela ne m'étonnerait pas que pour éviter d'être proche de Sakura ; tu as décidé de te blesser.

Il se met à rire.

\- Tu as de ces idées tout de même. Je me suis blessé avant la pièce de théâtre si tu veux tout savoir, je me suis coupé en tentant d'aider les techniciens pour installer le décor de la pièce. Au début, ce n'était qu'une égratignure après que ça saigne ça arrive. C'est bon l'interrogatoire est fini, monsieur le détective Uzumaki.

Je souris à sa phrase. Je me sens vraiment bien quand je suis avec lui. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce sentiment qui m'envahit quand il est près de moi. Un courant d'air traverse mes vêtements et je commence à avoir froid. Un bras vient me prendre mon épaule pour me tirer vers un corps chaud, celui de Sasuke. Ma tête est sur son épaule et je rougis devant notre proximité. On ne dit rien pourtant j'ai le sentiment qu'on se dit tout dans ce silence. Je me sens bien contre lui comme à ma place. Seulement, il se lève coupant mes pensées idylliques.

Il se met devant moi me tendant sa main. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut.

\- Veux-tu danser avec moi?

\- Tu es sur?

\- On fait notre anti-bal.

Je ris avant de finalement prendre sa main. Je remarque que dans le gymnase, il passe un slow. Je rougis alors que Sasuke tire ma main avant de poser la sienne sur ma hanche pour me bloquer. Il entrelace nos doigts entre eux. Les premiers mouvements commencent. Je rougis alors qu'on danse, notre corps l'un contre l'autre. Notre espace vital est pratiquement réduit à zéro, je sens presque son haleine senteur menthe fraîche. Il a même un léger parfum sucré, j'adore cette odeur. Je mets ma main sur son épaule et je me laisse porter par les pas de Sasuke. Je ne sais pas danser alors je me laisse guider par cet homme qui semble connaître chaque mouvement pour éviter les grosses catastrophes. Seulement, la première arrive lorsque je marche sur son pied dans un geste maladroit. Il fait un faux mouvement et tombe en arrière. Sasuke m'entraîne avec lui dans sa chute et j'atterris entre ses jambes. Nos visages sont proches l'un de l'autre. Mes bras encerclent son corps pour me maintenir en équilibre ainsi j'évite de m'écraser complètement sur lui.

Il amène sa main dans mes cheveux, touchant ma joue. Mes joues se chauffent à se toucher alors que je sens mes capacités pulser dans mes veines.

\- Tu n'as pas enlevé tes lentilles, dit Sasuke.

J'écarquille les yeux me disant qu'effectivement j'ai oublié de les enlever. Je ne les sens pas.

\- J'adore cette couleur dans tes yeux, elle te donne un petit côté félin.

Il caresse ma joue de son pouce.

\- Ils sont en harmonie avec les rougeurs de tes joues.

Son pouce descend de mes joues pour caresser mes lèvres, testant leur texture.

\- Et tes lèvres finissent de compléter le tableau de la perfection. Tellement tentatrices. Je ne veux qu'une chose tester leur texture en profondeur.

\- Tu veux m'embrasser?

\- Je ne ferai rien.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu sembles ne pas vouloir que je t'embrasse.

Ses mots me laissent dans la confusion. Me revoilà avec ces deux parties de moi qui se battent entre eux, ma raison et mon cœur. J'ai envie de l'embrasser mais mon premier n'en a pas envie, pensant que si je l'embrasse je me sentirai faible de baisser ainsi mes barrières.

Sasuke sourit semblant comprendre mon dilemme intérieur. Sa main n'a pas quitté mes cheveux semblant attendre quelque chose de ma part. Une retraite ou une reddition.

Des rires nous surprennent et je m'éloigne de lui me rappelant que personne ne peut venir par ici. Mon cœur bat trop vite. Je tente de reprendre contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait remonter dans la chambre, propose Sasuke.

\- Tu as raison. Je crois qu'on devrait faire ça.

On reprend le chemin du dortoir. Il faut que j'aille me coucher et que je remette de la distance entre lui et moi. Je crois que cela rendra mes deux parties de moi d'accord sur le même point. Du moins, je l'espère.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de chapitre!**

 **Désolée, si vous trouvez que l'histoire tourne en boucle pour certaines personnes. Mais je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas aller trop vite. Naruto est têtu, je le sais. Il ne veut rien lâcher.**

 **J'espère sinon que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me le dire.**

 **Bye Bye!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Je pense poster finalement le mercredi et le week-end le samedi ou le dimanche.**

 **Désolée d'avance pour ce chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude.**

 **Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé(e)s un commentaire qui me fait toujours plaisir. Les mots me manquent.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 13**_

 _ **.**_

Un mois a passé depuis le bal et ma danse improvisée avec Sasuke. Notre relation est devenue cordiale. Comme si les derniers jours n'existaient pas. Je me sens délaisser par cette personne, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça. Pour me venger, je fais comme s'il n'existe pas. Nos rapports se sont un peu détériorer mais c'est lui qui a commencé.

La chambre de Sasuke était terminée mais dès qu'une fille a appris son emplacement, elles se sont amusées à jouer les spiderwomen. Certaines grimpaient la façade sans avoir peur de tomber, d'autre, plus intelligente, enfin c'est vite dit, séduisaient les garçons du club d'escalade pour du matériel ou ceux du club menuiserie pour qu'ils construisent une échelle et ainsi atteindre la chambre de Sasuke.

Lorsque Tsunade a appris que Sasuke a retrouvé une fille nue dans sa chambre. Le garçon est finalement revenu dans le dortoir des armes, précisément dans ma chambre.

Quand j'ai su la raison de son retour, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire tellement la situation était incongrue. Quel saint d'esprit viendrait dans la chambre de Monsieur Uchiha nu comme un ver? La fille a bien sur eu un mois de retenu et un avertissement. Au prochain écart, elle se retrouvera expulser de l'école. Tsunade a été très tolérante avec la demoiselle mais si une fille fait la même chose ce ne sera pas pareille.

Malgré, les mots de la directrice, Sasuke refusait de retourner dans cette chambre. Il s'excusait pour le boulot qu'il a du faire engendrer pour rien mais mon colocataire officiel ne se sentait pas en sécurité. J'avoue qu'avec moi, il n'y a jamais eu d'incident de ce genre. D'un côté, je ne crois pas qu'elles ont envie de finir avec des cheveux en moins.

Donc, Sasuke est de retour dans ma chambre mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on a repris le dialogue. Je fais mes cours et lui les siens.

Depuis la pièce de théâtre, certains maîtres me courent après, enfin surtout les maîtres hommes qui cherchent à bien se faire valoir. Mon coin de paradis est mon havre de paix. Il me permet de fuir ces maîtres trop collant.

Sasuke lui a les filles qui lui courent après moi j'ai les garçons. C'est bizarre comme situation.

Kiba lui s'entend très bien avec Hinata Hyuga. Il m'a même avoué que c'était elle son maître. Il a vu son tatouage, un chien rouge au creux de ses reins. Le nom d'arme de mon ami est Akamaru et sa forme est un chien au pelage carmin. Je suis heureux qu'il ait trouvé son maître. Hinata me semble être une gentille fille qui se moque des modalités. Seulement, j'ai bien peur que les lois de sa famille se mettent entre leur belle idyllique. D'après les dires, la jeune Hinata est destinée à son cousin Neji. Les parents des deux enfants n'attendent que ça pour que le sang des Hyuga reste entre eux.

Mais je sens que Hinata ne veut pas ça. Tout ce qu'elle désire c'est de vivre avec l'arme qui lui ait destinée. La jeune femme est plutôt du genre romantique. Elle rêve également de vivre le grand amour avec son arme. Comme tout le monde, Hinata a entendu les légendes sur les armes et les maîtres destinées à être ensemble pour l'éternité.

L'histoire de cette légende demeure à l'époque où les maîtres et les armes étaient égaux. Dans l'ancien temps, les maîtres ne pouvaient avoir qu'une arme. Dès le plus jeune âge, on mettait un sceau de restriction pour les futurs maîtres pour éviter le problème d'aujourd'hui. Le lien entre un maître et une arme est sacré surtout à cette époque-là car il permettait de rendre une équipe plus forte pour combattre les démons.

On peut comparer le lien des maîtres et des armes comme celui que possède deux âmes sœurs. Le maître guide et l'arme exécute. On disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour parler, juste un simple regard et ils se comprenaient.

Je vois tout ceci entre Kiba et Hinata. Lorsqu'ils se regardent, je sens qu'ils se disent tous comme deux âmes qui se seraient cherchées durant des années, maintenant ils se retrouvent pour combattre ensemble. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne revendique Kiba pour faire de lui son arme, son partenaire, son compagnon de vie. Pour beaucoup, cela peut sembler précipiter mais je sais qu'ils seront ensembles.

Seulement, dans leurs affaires, je vois beaucoup de zone d'ombre dans leur futur couple. Le regard de Neji pour commencer, il a l'air de voir d'un très mauvais oeil le rapprochement entre ces deux personnes. Pour lui, son ego en a pris un coup. Il est un attaquant comme Kiba mais il veut montrer qu'il est supérieur à mon ami. Oui, c'est bizarre de me dire ça, Kiba est devenu mon ami. Mais au fond de moi, j'aimerai que Sasuke me remarque comme Hinata remarque son arme.

Mais pour l'instant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit en moi. Un ami? Un potentiel amant? Un compagnon? J'ignore totalement. Je n'arrive même pas à savoir ce que je veux. La distance a fait taire la voix de la raison pour que je n'entende que celle du cœur qui m'ordonne d'arrêter mes bêtises et d'aller voir Sasuke pour qu'il me revendique avant qu'un autre maître cupide ne trouve mon nom. Une chance quand je suis dans le dortoir des armes, avec Kiba et Hinata ou dans mon refuge, je reste à l'abri.

Pour les cours, tout se passe bien. Mes notes ne sont pas catastrophiques. Je sais maîtriser le feu et j'apprends à utiliser la glace. Dans la chambre, Sasuke m'en veut parce que la température de la pièce chute terriblement. Il est obligé de se munir d'une trentaine de couches de vêtements. Une trentaine, j'avoue, j'exagère au moins trois. Un tee-shirt, un pull et une doudoune, ainsi que la couverture de son lit.

Je soupire en regardant le ciel sur mon banc. Pourquoi tous les souvenirs heureux que j'ai avec Sasuke sont dans ma chambre? A l'extérieur, on donne l'image de deux personnes qui se détestent. Je n'aime pas ces moments de contradiction entre la chambre et l'école. Je me sens couper en deux.

\- Naruto! s'exclame la voix de Kiba.

Je tourne ma tête pour regarder mon ami approcher tenant la main de Hinata. Je souris devant leur amour naissant. Ils ressemblent au petit couple heureux, marchant au bord de l'eau sous le soleil couchant. Je ris mentalement de l'image que je leur donne. Ils sont certes mignons ensembles mais je les jalouse beaucoup. Je m'imagine dans cette situation, tenant la main de Sasuke, l'embrasser. Je secoue la tête oubliant que j'ai eu ma chance le soir du bal et je l'ai laissé partir.

Le lendemain, les filles ont toutes encerclé Sasuke le harcelant pour savoir avec qui il était le soir du bal. Certaines se sont prisent en photo avant de les donner à Sasuke pour qu'il puisse découvrir leur robe magnifique et comme elles étaient belles dans leur tenue de soirée. Prouvant ainsi qu'elles peuvent faire une femme parfaite. Combien de photos j'ai trouvé dans la poubelle de la chambre? Un peu trop à mon goût. Certaines avaient des robes tellement décolletés que les féministes crieraient au scandale. Elles se dénigrent vraiment se donnant un air d'aguicheuse, elles sont très grossières.

Je les trouve écœurantes.

\- Je suis revendiqué! s'exclame Kiba.

Je sursaute en voyant le bonheur de mon ami. Je vois la cravate de Hinata, elle est rouge. Elle a revendiqué Kiba. Je connais quelqu'un qui n'apprécie pas cette nouvelle.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, soufflé-je.

C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais été revendiqué. A l'heure actuelle, la revendication n'est plus comme un signe de mariage entre une arme et un maître. Pourtant, dans leur cas, on dirait presque qu'il s'agit de ça. A les regarder, on se croirait devant des jeunes mariés, ils vivent leur amour. Un amour de jeunesse.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus, répond Kiba tout heureux.

Son sourire prend la moitié de son visage. Il est totalement euphorique comme s'il attendait ce moment depuis des années. J'imagine que c'est le cas, toutes les armes attendent avec impatience le jour où notre maître nous revendiquerait.

Est-ce que c'est la même chose? Aurais-je le même sentiment que Kiba a cet instant? Aussi heureux, aussi épanoui? Je l'espère.

Mais pour le coup, je ne peux pas trop partager leur bonheur. J'entends des cris de filles et Hinata regarde le chemin menant à la cour principale de l'école. Je sais pourquoi les folles hurlent. Depuis peu, les hommes maîtres font des sports supplémentaires. Je bouge de ma place pour aller vers le gymnase suivi par Hinata et Kiba. En effet, un attroupement de filles indique qu'il est là.

Il faut que je regarde les épreuves des maîtres. Je repère un arbre et je grimpe dessus. Je continue de monter facilement. Mes ongles se sont transformés en griffe et cela me permet de m'accrocher à l'écorce de l'arbre. C'est Jiraya qui me l'a appris, lors de mes cours particuliers. Bien sur, savoir que je suis l'élève de cette arme puissante à donner envie aux maîtres de me revendiquer. Ils ont tenté de me faire plier mais j'ai tenu. Surtout qu'ils tentent de chercher mon nom sur mon corps mais maintenant cela ne sert à rien.

Je suis à un point dans l'arbre et je peux regarder les maîtres. J'ai l'impression d'être un voyeur mais je m'en moque. Aujourd'hui, ils doivent courir. Je rougis en admirant Sasuke dans sa tenue de sports. Il porte un short noir avec un tee-shirt de la même couleur mais avec des flammes dessiné dessus. Je regarde le prince de l'école courir et mon cœur s'emballe frénétiquement dans ma poitrine. Ses mouvements sont fluides et élégants mais ils restent très masculins. Ses muscles glissent sous sa peau. Je vois parfaitement ses mollets bouger donnant les impulsions à ses membres. Tout en lui me prouve que l'exercice pour lui n'est qu'une formalité.

En contrebas, les filles hurlent le prénom de Sasuke comme si leurs mots peuvent donner des ailes aux garçons. Seulement, lorsque mon futur maître lève la tête, il me regarde et un sourire naît sur son visage. Les folles crient et elles se battent toutes affirmant que le sourire de Sasuke lui était destiné. Une chance qu'elles ne lèvent pas la tête sinon elles comprendront à qui est le destinataire de leur fameux sourire.

Ma position me donne un bon avantage. Les coureurs ne peuvent pas me voir, il faut vraiment me chercher les feuilles me cachent bien. Sasuke a toujours eu une très bonne vision. Je ne suis pas surpris qu'il est réussi à me repérer. Seulement, que va-t'il penser? Que je suis comme elles? Aussi fou? Aussi perturber?

Il continue de courir ne faisant plus attention à moi. Sasuke ne cherche plus mon regard. Si je pars de mon arbre, il ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Il a l'air tellement concentrer dans sa course. Je me perds de nouveau dans les mouvements. J'imagine ses mains sur moi, lorsqu'il me transforme en arme. La paume caressant le métal de la faux, les doigts glissant dans la fourrure. Je manque de gémir. J'écarquille les yeux alors que je sens mon membre se dresser. Je rougis furieusement et je trouve ma branche inconfortable. Je veux me toucher mais je ne peux pas bouger. Si je descends, malgré l'intérêt qu'elles portent un bruit peut les alerter. Si elles voient un homme avec une érection de tous les diables, elles vont croire que je suis un pervers.

Je crois que je le suis, je l'ai eu lorsque je regardais Sasuke courir. Je décide donc de rester dans mon arbre. A mon avis, Kiba et Hinata sont partis parce qu'ils n'aiment pas les cris d'hystérie.

Je m'installe plus confortablement sur ma branche. L'envie de me toucher se fait plus forte et voir en contrebas Sasuke ne m'arrange pas. Une chaleur intense me prend. Un courant brûlant me traverse les veines. Je veux le libérer d'un coup mais j'ai l'impression qu'il faut qu'on me touche pour sortir ce brasier qui enflamme mon corps.

Des cris en contrebas me permettent de penser à autre chose qu'à mon envie. Au dessus de leur tête, des trombes d'eau tombent sur elles. Je manque de rire face à leur mine dégoûtée. Leur maquillage coule et leur brushing est littéralement raté. Elles quittent rapidement leur poste pour aller directement dans leur dortoir pour se refaire une beauté. Je descends rapidement de mon perchoir pour courir moi aussi dans ma chambre où je ferme ma porte pour aller dans mon lit.

J'enlève rapidement mon pantalon pour prendre mon membre en main. Dès que je le touche, je gémis fortement, je me sens de nouveau libre. Seulement, le brasier revient, il me faut plus. Mes hanches se mettent à bouger créant une friction dans la paume de ma main. Ces mouvements me font le plus grand bien. D'instinct, je commence à bouger ma paluche de haut en bas. Je calme ainsi le brasier en moi. Je ferme les yeux laissant mes membres guider ma conduite.

\- Je rentre de mon sports et je te vois entrain de te masturber, dit quelqu'un.

J'ouvre les yeux et je me couvre rapidement avec ma couverture. Sasuke est à ma porte dans une posture plutôt décontracter. Ses bras musclés sont croisés devant son torse. Il me fixe avec un drôle de regard. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mes joues sont en feu, comment est-ce que je peux encore le regarder en face? La honte me bouffe de l'intérieur mais mon membre n'a pas débandé comme si mon corps adore que Sasuke ait surpris ce moment. Je dois penser à quelque chose de dégoûtant mais je ne peux pas. Les images de Sasuke corrompent mon esprit.

Il bouge venant vers moi.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier pour les filles encore une fois. Après tout, si tu ne les avais pas trempées jusqu'aux os. Elles seraient là à m'attendre. Donc, je pense que je dois te remercier et je crois savoir comment.

Je serre encore plus ma couette. Il faut que je recule, il ne doit pas me toucher sinon il va comprendre. Sasuke s'approche de moi doucement. Je m'éloigne de lui mais dans ma fuite, je tombe du lit. La couette ne me protège plus et il voit mon érection. Je veux cacher cette partie rapidement mais Sasuke est devant moi. Prenant ma main pour que je lui montre tout de moi.

\- Ne te cache pas Naruto. Ne me cache rien.

Je rougis fortement. Sasuke fonde sur mes lèvres, m'embrassant comme un besoin viscéral. Ses dents cognent contre les miennes dans la précipitation.

Je gémis contre ses lèvres comme si j'attends ce moment depuis longtemps. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues participant au baiser. Il me soulève pour me mettre sur mon lit. Sasuke se met au dessus de moi, gardant mes lèvres en otage. Je sens finalement le brasier en moi se libérer se répandant entre nos corps. J'ai joui. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai éjaculé à cause d'un baiser.

\- Si tu savais le nombre de fois que je rêve de pouvoir embrasser tes lèvres, me dit Sasuke.

\- Mais tu voulais que je fasse le premier pas. Pourtant, tu l'as fait pourquoi?

\- Quand je t'ai vu te donner du plaisir, j'ai vraiment perdu les plombs.

\- Moi? Je te fais perdre la tête.

\- Je sais c'est bizarre mais tu hantes mes pensées.

\- Tu hantes les miennes aussi.

\- Mais?

\- Pourquoi "mais"?

\- Il y a toujours un "mais".

\- Je ne sais pas, je suis un peu perdu.

\- Alors on est deux.

\- Tu es à la recherche de ton arme.

\- Pas vraiment. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi.

\- Pourquoi moi?

\- Parce que tu es différent. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je me sens attiré par toi.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'en perds mes mots.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est mon arme mais j'aimerai que ce soit toi.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre!**

 **Ne me tuez pas de couper ici, s'il vous plaît!**

 **Sinon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner vos impressions.**

 **Bye Bye!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Comme promis, nous sommes le week-end et donc voilà la suite.**

 **Désolée pour les personnes qui s'attendaient à voir tous les maîtres aux pieds de Naruto. Seulement pour moi, ce n'était pas quelque chose de très important à l'histoire. Certes cela donne un peu de mouvements à l'histoire mais ne vous en faîtes pas, du mouvement, il en aura par la suite.**

 **Sinon, ne vous en faîtes pas pour les impatientes, Lemon, il y aura mais pas de suites. Niveau relation sexuelle, elle avance tranquillement.**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier également pour vos commentaires. En espérant que la suite vous plaise et que personne ne veut tuer qui que ce soit durant ce chapitre.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _ **Chapitre 14**_

 _ **.**_

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai osé faire ça. On ne dit jamais assez qu'il faut tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche. Et bien, on peut me dire pourquoi je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de lui répondre. La peur sans doute. Pourtant, je sais que Sasuke est mon maître. Pourquoi je lui ai dit "si tu veux que je sois ton arme, trouve mon nom"? Bien sur, il a pris ma demande comme un défi à sa hauteur. Un moyen de prouver aux autres à tel point, il leur est supérieur. Donc depuis que j'ai lancé ce que Sasuke appellerait un challenge. Il me colle.

Mais quand je dis, il me colle ce n'est pas seulement dans ma chambre. Monsieur reste avec moi dissuadant les autres maîtres de m'approcher. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont bien évidemment voulu tenir tête à Sasuke. Ils ont vite déchanté. Je ne comprends pas réellement le comportement de celui qui veut devenir mon maître. Il est possessif à un point qu'il croit que tout le monde veut m'avoir comme Hinata. La pauvre, elle, tremble devant les regards meurtriers de Sasuke. Même si elle a Kiba et que comme toujours ils filent le parfait amour, mon colocataire refuse qu'elle s'approche trop de moi. On dirait que cette histoire de nom le perturbe beaucoup. Il veut me revendiquer le plus rapidement possible avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse à sa place.

Son comportement aussi est étrange et très collant. Il profite d'être derrière moi pour me toucher ou me souffler dans le cou pour attiser mon envie de lui. Personne ne s'en rend compte tellement ils sont concentrés dans leur cours. Mais mon érection en classe le sait très bien. Je veux que Sasuke me touche autrement que par son souffle et ses doigts volages dans mon dos.

Je sais ce qu'il veut et c'est moi. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin du cours. Je m'en rends compte que je n'ai pas écouté la leçon du jour. Le professeur quitte la pièce et les filles bondissent de leur chaise pour retrouver Sasuke. L'une d'elle me regarde disant muettement de déguerpir de ma place. Seulement, mon état m'interdit de bouger si je le fais, elle verront mon érection et vu comment il m'a excité, il vaut mieux que je ne bouge pas. Malheureusement, la fille, enfin, Ino, n'est pas d'accord avec mon option.

\- Il faut que je sois en face de Sasuke! s'exclame-t'elle.

\- Je ne peux pas bouger, dis-je.

\- Si et tu vas le faire.

\- Il ne bougera pas, intervient Sasuke.

Je le regarde surpris comme Ino. Étrangement, dès que Sasuke ouvre la bouche, le temps semble s'arrêter. Je vois mon futur maître dévisager les filles de la classe. Dans ses yeux noirs, je peux lire beaucoup de choses comme la haine et le dégoût qu'elles représentent mais aussi l'envie, lorsque ses yeux se posent sur moi. Mon cœur bat à la chamade dans ma poitrine fortement et je sens mon érection sur le point de céder. S'il me touche de nouveau, je risque de me libérer dans mon pantalon.

Finalement, le professeur rentre dans la pièce et les filles retournent à leur place. Je me sens à moitié soulagé parce que malheureusement mon érection est toujours présent. Je veux quitter cette pièce tout tourne autour de moi. Je me sens étrange et le monde ne marche plus comme avant. J'entends des cris surtout un hurlement, celui de Sasuke. Pourquoi est-ce que j'entends son son très clairement?

Je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux un instant. Mais lorsque je les ai ouvert, je me trouve à l'infirmerie en compagnie de Sasuke qui se tient à mon chevet. Des questions tournent dans ma tête qui se met à tambouriner.

\- Du calme, me souffle la voix de Sasuke et comme un automatisme, je me détends. C'est bien.

\- Que s'est-il passé?

\- Jiraya pense à une totale perte de contrôle de tes capacités. Que cela peut facilement t'arriver vu tout le potentiel que tu possèdes. Seulement, ce trop plein d'énergie risque de fragiliser le sceau que tu portes. Ton nom va réapparaître sur ta peau.

J'écarquille les yeux comprenant que dès que j'aurai de nouveau mon nom sur moi. Les maîtres vont se ruer pour connaître mon identité d'arme.

Sasuke pose sa main sur ma joue et je me détends facilement. Comment arrive-t'il à me calmer aussi aisément? Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il est mon maître?

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? souffle-t'il.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Tu avais peur que je ne te crois pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Il monte sur le lit enlevant son tee-shirt. Je vois la pointe du tatouage. Je tressaillis et Sasuke sourit. Il sait. Il n'y a pas de doute, il le sait. Je rougis, détourne mon regard.

\- Tu m'appartiens, tu m'as toujours appartenu, n'est-ce pas? Mon petit renard.

Une vague chaleur prend tout mon corps comme pour confirmer à Sasuke qu'effectivement. Je suis à lui. Rien qu'à lui.

\- Alors la légende est bien réelle. On sait lorsque nous avons trouvé notre arme. On devient dépendant d'elle. Itachi avait raison depuis le début.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles? demandé-je perdu.

Qu'est-ce que son frère a avoir dans cette histoire? Seulement, je ne peux pas rajouter quoi que ce soit de plus. Sasuke a déjà disparu de l'infirmerie. Il se passe quoi dans la tête de mon colocataire? Je veux le rejoindre mais étrangement, je ne peux pas bouger. Mon corps refuse tout mouvement. La porte s'ouvre sur une personne. Je ne peux pas voir de qui il s'agit avec le rideau. Je décide de faire le moins de bruits possible. Les pas sont différents, ceux de Sasuke sont fluides et agiles, les mouvements semblent plus lourds.

Le rideau est tiré et je sursaute en découvrant le professeur Jiraya. Un verre éclate dans la pièce. L'enseignant sourit avant de fermer le voile.

\- Ton cas devient complexe. J'ai bien peur que tu sois plus puissant que ta mère. Les armes métamorphes sont un type d'arme très rare. Tellement que les anciens n'ont sans doute jamais vu une arme comme toi ou comme ta famille.

\- Je suis anormal?

\- Non. Tu ne l'es pas. Tu es juste un type d'arme que personne ne connaît. Tu es un métamorphe, tu possèdes les cinq types d'arme en un seul être. Mais tous tes pouvoirs se développent, tu deviens trop puissant. Si on ne contrôle pas rapidement tes capacités, tu risques de détruire la barrière qui protège notre école des démons.

\- Je suis un danger pour l'école? paniqué-je.

Les murs commencent à trembler alors que la peur augmente. Jiraya vient me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne sens pas rassuré, pourquoi? Mon calme ne revient pas. Je repense à Sasuke et je me calme instantanément. Le souvenir de son odeur, la texture de ses lèvres, le toucher de ses doigts, son souffle chaud sur ma peau m'électrise.

Je remarque que ce n'est pas un souvenir. Sasuke m'embrasse, touchant ma peau découverte. Je le veux. Je noue mes jambes autour de sa taille, j'ai besoin qu'il me touche plus. J'ai besoin de lui, besoin de son contact. Je ne sais pas comment il peut me le procurer mais je m'en fous. C'est son problème, c'est lui qui m'a rendu accro à son toucher, il règle lui-même le soucis.

Je n'ai aucune idée de mon environnement, mon univers tourne autour de Sasuke et de ses toucher. Je sens nos érections se frotter ensemble et je lâche des gémissements. Oui, c'est ça que je veux.

\- Continue, libère-moi, soufflé-je.

\- Oui mon renard, je vais te libérer.

Je hoche la tête et je gémis lorsqu'il prend mon érection en main.

\- Chut mon renard, sinon tu vas ameuter tout le lycée. Il n'y a que moi qui peut te voir dans cet état.

Oui, seul lui à le droit de me voir et de me toucher. Je ne veux que lui. Je pose mes mains sur mes joues et je l'embrasse violemment comme un sentiment d'urgence alors qu'il me masturbe. Le brasier en moi me brûle de l'intérieur, je bous et lorsque je sens mon corps libérer le feu. Je me sens bien, enfin vidé. Comme lorsqu'on débouche une bouteille de boisson gazeuse qu'on a trop secoué.

Ma respiration est erratique, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien même si le poids de Sasuke sur moi comprime mes mouvements. Seulement, la proximité entre nous me rassure. Je me sens très bien contre lui. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou pour renifler son odeur. J'aime le parfum qu'il dégage. J'ai l'impression qu'il est devenu mon ancre, Sasuke m'empêche totalement de perdre la tête. Le monde ne tourne plus, il est centré sur lui.

\- Naruto, tu peux me lâcher.

Je remarque que je serre fortement Sasuke contre moi comme si j'avais peur qu'il parte et me laisse une deuxième fois.

\- Sasuke, désolé de te déranger... Oh mon dieu! s'exclame la voix de Suigetsu.

Je rougis alors que je me serre de Sasuke pour me cacher. Ce dernier tourne la tête pour je pense fusiller l'homme du regard. J'entends le rideau se fermer dans un bruit sec.

\- Je vais te revendiquer Naruto. Non pas dans un an, ni dans un mois, ni dans une semaine. Il faut que je le fasse maintenant pour ton bien, mon renard. Si on attend un maître va te revendiquer et malheureusement tu perdras le contrôle.

\- Sasuke, je ne veux pas maintenant.

\- Je suis ton maître Naruto.

\- Je le sais.

\- Tu as besoin de temps je peux comprendre mais Naruto, tu commences à perdre le contrôle. Jiraya dit que si je te revendique, j'arriverai à régulariser ces périodes.

\- Sasuke, non je ne veux pas que tu me revendiques juste parce que je suis instable.

\- Je te l'ai dit avant que je sache que tu es mon arme. Je te veux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je commence à pleurer. Personne ne m'a jamais dit qu'il me voulait et surtout de manière sincère. Je l'embrasse. Je deviens totalement accro à ses lèvres et lui aux miennes. Notre échange s'enflamme rapidement et il est difficile de me décoller de lui. Je dois ressembler à une moule accrochée à son rocher. Dans ce cas là, mon rocher est Sasuke. Je veux qu'il me revendique mais j'ai peur.

Peur que finalement, tout ce qu'en quoi je crois s'évapore comme neige au soleil. La sensation d'être important pour lui, d'être comme mes parents lorsqu'ils étaient encore vivants. Ils s'aimaient comme le disait les contes des temps anciens. Je veux vivre la même chose à ma façon. Je vois bien entre Kiba et Hinata le lien qui va être indestructible au fil des années et du temps qu'il va passer. Si Sasuke me revendique aurais-je moi aussi droit à ce lien si particulier qui lie un maître et une arme.

Alors que je décroche enfin mes lèvres des siennes, je me sens de nouveau vide comme si Sasuke par le biais des baisers m'extrait me surplus de puissant qu'il coule dans mes veines depuis quelques temps. C'est là que je vois le bien que je fais à Sasuke. Ses yeux deviennent d'un magnifique rouge carmin, à l'intérieur de ses iris, j'ai l'impression de voir le sceau de sa nuque se refléter dans ses yeux. Il est magnifique.

\- Tu es vraiment beau. Mon dieu, tuez-moi de suite pour avoir dit ça. Quel horreur, dis-je horrifié.

\- Hors de question. Je prends ces mots avec moi jusque dans ma tombe, mon renard.

Je rougis fortement et lorsque je suis hyper nerveux. Je détourne le regard mais Sasuke me force à le regarder.

\- Donne-moi ton nom avant que quelqu'un ne le découvre à ma place.

\- Non.

Il semble surpris par ma réponse.

\- Naruto, il faut que je te revendique, tes pouvoirs vont devenir incontrôlable.

\- Non, on doit faire ça dans les règles. Moi aussi j'ai envie que tu me revendiques mais j'ai peur Sasuke. Je sais que tu ne pourras avoir qu'une seule arme seulement c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai l'impression que si je te dis mon nom d'arme tu vas te lier à moi par obligation parce que je suis un trop puissant. Je t'ai donné un défi. Celui de trouver par toi-même mon nom. Pour cette histoire de débordement, on peut le régler à notre manière.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je trouve par moi-même ton nom.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Très bien. J'accepte mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle?

\- Je veux faire comme si je t'avais déjà revendiqué. Je n'ai certes pas ton nom d'arme mais cela ne sera qu'une question de temps avant que je ne le trouve. Après, je suis Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Mais Sasuke, si on fait ça. C'est mentir à toute l'école.

\- A moitié. Je sais que tu es mon arme et toi tu sais que je suis ton maître. Il manque certes la revendication pour terminer le rituel mais je refuse qu'un maître me vole mon arme. Donc à partir de demain, je porterai une cravate bleue.

\- Un jour, tu vas me tuer, tu le sais.

\- Donc tu acceptes.

\- Tu sais que tes admiratrices ne vont pas apprécier.

\- Crois-moi, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Maintenant, ma seule est unique priorité c'est de trouver ton nom et de te revendiquer entièrement.

\- Je te laisse porter la cravate de la famille des ravageurs, soupiré-je.

\- Merci mon renard.

\- Juste arrête avec tes "renards".

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Et je le dis.

Je retrouve une bonne complicité avec Sasuke. Comme promis, le lendemain, il est entré en classe avec une cravate bleue. Les filles ont ressemblé à des poissons rouges pendant une bonne partie de la matinée avant de harceler Sasuke pour connaître l'identité de son arme. Dans leurs regards, je comprends qu'elles veulent brûler vif l'arme que leur prince a trouvé.

Certains maîtres de la classe félicitent Sasuke pour avoir trouvé son arme. Quant à Kiba, il m'a pris à part essayant également de me tirer les vers du nez. Après tout, je suis la seule personne proche de Monsieur Uchiha. Les mots de mon ami rentrent par une oreille et sortent par l'autre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais voir mon maître portant ma cravate bleue me donne un sentiment de bien-être comme s'il m'appartenait également. C'est sans doute le cas. Il ne m'a pas revendiqué mais c'était presque ça.

Soudain, la porte de la classe s'ouvre un homme aux cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval basse. J'écarquille les yeux devant la beauté de l'homme. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi j'avais l'impression de voir quelqu'un à travers ce visage. La peau blanche adoucit les traits durs de l'inconnu et ses yeux sombres balaient la pièce du regard. Il porte la tenue des maîtres et une cravate grise. Son arme est un saboteur.

Un bruit de chaise me réveille de mon expertise et je vois Sasuke regarder l'élève. Puis, je comprends d'où me vient cette impression de l'avoir déjà-vu. Il ressemble à mon maître enfin techniquement c'est l'inverse vu que Sasuke est plus jeune. Il doit s'agir du frère du prince de l'école.

J'en reste bouche bée, les deux frangins se ressemblent mais il avait des traits chez Sasuke qui le rend plus attirant que chez son frère.

\- Itachi, que fais-tu ici? demande Sasuke.

\- Il faut que je te vois avec ton arme.

Je sens le regard de mon maître et je ne sais pas si je dois bouger aux risques de me faire repérer.

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Sasuke sort de la pièce et les filles suivent le prince de la classe jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la classe. Pendant qu'elles sont occupées, je décide de passer par la porte de derrière mais Kiba me coupe la route.

\- Tu vas où?

\- Aux toilettes.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu me vois uriner. On dirait Sai qui veut découvrir la taille de mon pénis.

Il devient blanc comme un linge et je sors discrètement pour aller aux toilettes, enfin c'était la même direction que Sasuke et Itachi. Les deux frères se sont arrêtés en chemin surement pour m'attendre, je les rejoins et Sasuke vient prendre ma taille pour que je sois contre lui.

\- Itachi, je te présente Naruto Uzumaki, mon arme, c'est un ravageur.

A la présentation, je vois le regard du frère de mon maître, il semble totalement neutre. Je ne sais pas du tout comment prendre la situation. Si Sasuke est un glaçon en temps normal, son frère est un iceberg. Les émotions ne filtrent pas. Je sens que la rencontre avec le beau-frère ne sera pas simple.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre.**

 **La rencontre entre Naruto et Itachi.**

 **Les choses avancent bien, certes Sasuke n'a pas vraiment revendiqué Naruto mais il faut savoir que la revendication est quelque chose de très intimes. Même si beaucoup de maîtres l'ont oublié.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me le dire!**

 **Bye Bye!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Nous sommes mercredi et comme je l'ai dit les mercredi, c'est un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est plus long que le précédent. Et les choses vont bouger. Je suis sure qu'à la fin des personnes auront des théories.**

 **Je remercie comme toujours les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire. Je m'excuse également des fautes que vous avez trouvé dans le précédent chapitre. Je suis souvent tellement prise dans mon histoire que je ne m'en rends pas compte.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 15**_

 _ **.**_

Je regarde la table. C'est le moment le plus gênant de toute mon existence. Peu de temps après que Sasuke nous ait présenté, Itachi, le grand frère nous a proposé d'aller manger un morceau. Étrangement, ce n'est pas à la cafétéria et j'ai encore du mal à comprendre comment nous avons pu nous retrouver en dehors de l'école. Je dois dire que je panique un peu. J'ai l'impression qu'un démon peut surgir de n'importe où et nous attaquer. Seulement, Itachi n'est pas sorti de l'établissement tout seul. Il se trouve être en compagnie d'une personne. Ce dernier semble sage et surtout silencieux. Je ne sais pas comment me sentir après tout Sasuke sera mon maître à plein temps. Deviendrai-je comme ce garçon? Totalement soumis à mon maître comme cet homme.

J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer lorsque Sasuke me revendiquera entièrement comme son arme. Itachi présente son arme, il se nomme Yahiko. Il n'a pas de nom de famille, il est orphelin. Les yeux noisettes de l'arme me fixent avec une lueur ravie mais le garçon semble compatisant. Je sais ce qu'il pense. Avant de me rencontrer Sasuke détestait les armes. Pour lui, nous sommes facilement remplaçable mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a changé. Du moins, je l'espère vraiment, je refuse d'avoir un maître qui me prend pour sa potiche.

Seulement, le silence devient très pesant. Tout le monde semble se jauger du regard et en apprendre à se connaître uniquement par les yeux. Par contre, malgré tout, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise. Les pupilles sombres d'Itachi me sondent totalement des pieds à la tête. Je déteste ce sentiment de n'être rien du tout. Chez Sasuke, ce regard était présent au tout début, j'ai la sensation de revivre ça avec l'aîné des frères. Yahiko, lui, nous regarde tour à tour tentant de chercher quelque chose.

Une serveuse humaine vient nous demander notre commande. Elle rougit rapidement en découvrant à sa table deux bels hommes Uchiha et comme chaque phéromone de cette famille, la demoiselle semble vouloir séduire les deux mâles dominants. Itachi et Sasuke l'ignorent complètement pour continuer leur combat des regards, je crois que le but est que l'un d'eux lâche le premier. Yahiko soupire et décide de commander à manger sans l'accord d'Itachi.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose? me demande-t'il.

\- Euh... Oui.

Je regarde rapidement le menu et je décide de manger des ramens. Yahiko me sourit avant de donner les cartons à la serveuse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude que les femmes tentent de séduire Itachi, continue Yahiko.

\- Tu peux parler? dis-je de manière stupide.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'accord d'Itachi pour ça. Crois-moi, dès qu'ils auront fini leur combat ridicule cela ira mieux pour nous deux.

\- Comment ça?

\- Ils se rendent enfin compte que nous sommes là et Itachi va hurler parce qu'il aura faim.

\- Hurler?

\- Je sais qu'il peut sembler strict aux premiers abords mais il n'est pas comme son père. Itachi est fier de m'avoir. Après tout, je suis l'arme que le destin lui a choisi.

\- Je vois. Donc tu es comme moi et Sasuke.

\- On peut dire ça, mais contrairement à toi, je suis revendiqué.

\- Quoi?

\- Itachi remarque facilement ce genre de chose, il a tout de suite vu que Sasuke ne t'a pas revendiqué et en te voyant, je le confirme.

\- Comment est-ce que tu le sais?

\- Une arme revendiquée à quelque chose de particulier. C'est indescriptible ce n'est pas le fait de seulement avoir un sceau, c'est beaucoup plus profond. Avec Sasuke, vous avez ce truc que possède les armes revendiquées mais sans l'avoir. Donc de ce que je conclue, Sasuke est ton maître mais il ne t'a pas revendiqué. Du moins pas encore.

\- Il veut le faire mais il doit trouver mon nom d'arme avant. Je ne veux pas lui donner mon nom.

\- Je te comprends, Itachi m'a harcelé pendant une semaine pour que je lui donne ne serait-ce qu'un indice sur mon nom.

\- Mais Itachi est un Uchiha pour il a choisi...

\- Un saboteur? Disons qu'Itachi n'a jamais cru les paroles du grand patriarche Uchiha. Mon maître est intelligent et il a un sacré libre arbitre. Tous ses choix, tout ce qu'il a décidé de faire, c'est toujours de son propre chef. J'ai l'impression que Sasuke devient comme Itachi. J'ai rencontré ton maître durant un dîner de la famille Uchiha, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Fugaku, le père de Sasuke et d'Itachi, a réprimandé son fils de n'avoir revendiqué qu'une seule arme alors qu'un membre de la famille Hyuga en a revendiqué cinq. Un de chaque type.

\- C'est horrible.

\- Oui, mais fait attention au père de Sasuke. Il va pousser son fils à avoir plusieurs armes. Il l'a déjà fait avec Itachi donc cela ne m'étonnerait pas.

Un rire sort de mes lèvres sous le regard surpris de Yahiko.

\- Désolé, c'est juste que sur ce point-là Fugaku ne pourra rien faire.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant? Sasuke se faisait littéralement harceler par des filles. Par bonté d'âme, je l'ai invité dans le dortoir des ravageurs...

\- Tu as fais quoi? s'étonne Yahiko.

\- Je sais c'était stupide mais Tsunade l'a appris et à décider avec Jiraya que le temps que la nouvelle chambre de Sasuke ne sera pas prête il doit venir vivre dans ma chambre. En échange de bon procéder, Jiraya a déposé deux sceaux ce jour-là, un pour moi et un pour Sasuke. Le mien consiste à sceller le nom sur ma peau et pour Sasuke, il s'agit d'un sceau de restriction.

Yahiko écarquille les yeux avant de regarder mon partenaire.

\- Cela signifie...

\- Qu'il ne peut avoir qu'une arme, finis-je.

\- Le père de Sasuke ne va pas apprécié cette nouvelle. Il souhaite comme pour Itachi qu'il possède plusieurs armes attaquants. Ce n'est pas contre toi mais crois-moi, Fugaku ne va pas te dérouler le tapis rouge lorsque tu le rencontreras quand Sasuke t'aura revendiqué. D'ailleurs, tu es orphelin comme moi.

\- Oui mais je connais mes parents. Ils sont Kushina et Minato Uzumaki.

\- Sérieux, ta mère est Kushina Uzumaki. On parle d'elle en bien.

\- Oui je suis au courant. Durant des années, j'étais un peu le petit prince de l'orphelinat. Les adultes s'occupaient de moi de manière à ce que je sois bien. Les enfants restaient près de moi pour avoir également les mêmes privilèges. Je me souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé à l'époque. Je voulais avoir des amis donc je n'ai jamais vu le poteau rose. Jusqu'à ce que j'entends les enfants des chambres rire un soir. C'était après le couvre-feu. Ils s'étaient réunis dans le réfectoire se moquant de moi parce que j'étais naïf que j'étais un idiot et que s'ils m'aimaient bien c'était pour avoir des gâteaux en plus, voir avoir des privilèges.

\- Je ne sais pas si finalement avoir des parents connus soit une bonne chose.

\- Non pas du tout. Je fais rarement confiance aux personnes depuis. Lorsque les enfants ont de nouveaux essayé, je l'ai jeté comme de vieilles chaussettes.

\- Je ne savais pas que mon petit renard était comme ça, dit la voix de Sasuke.

Je sursaute. Je détourne de Yahiko et je remarque que les deux frères ont fini leur combat visuel. Ils observent notre discussion et je me sens frustré.

\- Tu n'as pas honte d'écouter les conversations, m'énervé-je.

Sasuke hausse les épaules. Dans son regard, je vois qu'il rit. Il aime se moquer de moi et j'ai horreur de ça. Des trombes d'eau lui tombent dessus, l'arrosant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire alors que la serveuse débarque rapidement avec une serviette. Elle s'excuse plusieurs fois et elle profite pour l'éponger. Je lui prends l'objet des mains. La femme me fusille du regard ne supportant pas mon attitude mais elle ne dit rien.

\- Tu me mouilles et après tu veux m'éponger. Quelle drôle d'idée, se moque Sasuke.

\- Tu l'as bien mérité, réponds-je en lui tirant la langue.

\- Au moins, il y a quelqu'un qui t'éclaircit les idées, rit Itachi.

\- Oui, je m'en occupe très bien, souris-je.

Itachi sourit et sur le coup, je remarque que je me suis trompé sur lui. Il ne semble pas aussi froid qu'il le dit. Je crois comprendre un peu mieux sa pensée. L'aîné serait plutôt le genre de personnes à croire à la légende qui lie les armes et les maîtres. En les regardant, je souris, ils ressemblent à mes parents même s'ils sont deux hommes le lien entre eux est puissant. J'ai déjà vu les effets de cette connexion. J'espère que Sasuke et moi, on aura le même lien.

Je sursaute en sentant la main mouillée de Sasuke. Ce dernier m'embrasse doucement. J'ai l'impression qu'il aspire de nouveau le trop plein d'énergie ainsi que mes désirs enfouis. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir contre ses lèvres humides par l'averse de tout à l'heure. Lorsque je l'embrasse, le monde autour de moi peut bien s'effondrer que je ne le remarquerai même pas. Une invasion de démon? Je m'en fous totalement. Il est là près de moi, ses lèvres caressent les miennes dans une danse langoureuse. La sensation devient grisante et nos langues se mêlent aux plaisirs pour approfondir le besoin de l'autre. Seulement, je dois me séparer de lui car sinon je risque de commettre une énorme bêtise et je refuse que cet endroit devienne une porte au voyeurisme.

Je sens déjà les regards de Yahiko et d'Itachi sur nous. Le premier est rouge de gêne et regarde dehors comme s'il avait quelque chose d'intéressant. Le deuxième ne montre rien, on est Uchiha ou pas. Quant à la serveuse, elle nous regardait avec dégoût son plateau est tombé au sol. Je la défis du regard de tenter quoi que ce soit comme par exemple nous virer de ce lieu juste parce que Sasuke m'a embrassé et pas elle. Il est à moi, c'est mon maître et je ne le laisserai à personne, encore moins à une humaine pathétique.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon père a beau détester les armes, les humains c'est pire, me dit Itachi en voyant mon regard de tueur.

\- Je n'aime pas la façon qu'elle a de nous fixer, répliqué-je buvant ma boisson. Je crois que je ne vais plus rien commander sinon elle risque d'empoisonner mon repas. J'ai déjà assez de soucis avec les filles de l'école.

\- D'ailleurs Sasuke, quand est-ce que tu vas revendiquer Naruto? demande l'aîné.

Sasuke manque de recracher sa boisson sur le visage de son frère. Il sait se tenir à table. Pour ma part, je rougis. Le ton d'Itachi sur ce sujet ne laisse aucun doute sur sa question, il ne parle de revendication classique, il parle de mariage. Yahiko aussi l'a bien compris. Il frappe la tête de son partenaire.

\- Pourquoi tu poses ce genre de question? Ils sont jeunes et je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de parler de ça.

\- Je ne veux pas parler de ce genre de revendication, répliqué-je gêné.

\- Et moi non plus. Père ne va pas approuver Naruto alors si en plus je le présente comme mon mari. Il ne va pas sauter de joie. Tu le connais Itachi, s'il le pouvait il aurait choisi mes armes et il me trouverait une fiancée convenable selon ses exigences. C'est à dire, un maître de bonne famille, fertile et particulièrement soumise. En gros, presque le genre de femmes qu'on trouve dans mon école.

Je soupire sérieusement j'ai peur lorsque Sasuke me revendiquera comme son arme à part entière, même si je suis un type spécial, son père ne va pas m'apprécier.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, pour moi, les armes sont tout sauf des êtres inférieurs à nous, croit bon d'ajouter Itachi. Yahiko m'a sorti de situations assez périlleuses. Il a beau être une arme saboteur, il est loin d'être faible.

\- Les saboteurs et les ravageurs sont deux types d'arme difficile à maîtriser, dit Yahiko. Je m'en souviens comme c'était compliqué de détruire les défenses d'une arme tacticien. Pour vous, les ravageurs, le plus difficile c'est la maîtrise des éléments, je crois que tu l'as bien compris.

Je rougis me disant qu'il a entièrement raison.

\- Les éléments d'une arme ravageur s'activent rapidement après la nomination du nom, seulement, ils se manifestent de manière totalement aléatoire et imprévisible. Vous êtes totalement l'opposés des armes saboteurs.

\- Comment ça? demande Sasuke.

\- Lorsque nous, on libère nos pouvoirs c'est souvent dû à des émotions intenses, réponds-je. Pour les saboteurs, c'est différent, leur capacité se libère et se développe avec de l'entraînement ainsi que plusieurs facteurs assez compliqués. Mais leurs pouvoirs ne se déclenchent pas avec des émotions.

\- Ce sont des armes spéciales mais père n'a jamais vu les saboteurs comme des armes à part entière tellement elles sont complexes. Pour lui, elles valent le même statut que les tacticiens. Il voit seulement les armes attaquants comme de vrai arme pour le combat, explique Itachi.

\- Je vois un ravageur n'a pas la chance de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du père Uchiha, soufflé-je.

\- Malheureusement, il trouve que les ravageurs sont des armes totalement imprévisibles. Elles peuvent s'en prendre à ses maîtres par accident surtout quand elles sont jeunes et inexpérimentées. Je le vois bien.

Je regarde Sasuke qui est trempé et je me retiens de rire. On dirait un pauvre petit chiot. La serveuse revient et elle me fixe comme si j'étais une grosse merde. La femme regarde Sasuke et se penchant pour dévoiler sa poitrine et son soutien gorge par la même occasion. Sérieusement, elles ont quoi ces femmes à montrer leurs seins dès que cela se présente. Je remarque un groupe d'hommes un peu plus loin, des humains, on dirait des chiens tellement ils bavent en voyant l'énorme poitrine de la serveuse et je pense qu'ils ne regardent pas que ses seins. La jupe de la dame est à la limite de la culotte donc j'imagine qu'ils matent également les fesses de la femme qui ne s'en rend pas compte.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire car si je parle, elle va se braquer et hurler. Sasuke soupire et se tourne vers la femme.

\- Salut, dit-il d'une voix séductrice.

La serveuse rougit et se redresse passant un doigt dans ses cheveux pour commencer à les entortiller. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il n'est pas obligé de débuter un conversation comme ça.

\- Je me nomme Diana et toi c'est quoi ton prénom beau brun? demande-t'elle d'un ton faussement timide.

\- Je m'appelle baisser votre jupe il y a des pervers qui vous regardent et je ne suis pas intéressé par vos obus de la taille d'une montgolfière, se présente Sasuke.

Je manque d'exploser de rire. Yahiko et Itachi ne se retiennent pas. La fille est totalement choquée et elle tente de baisser sa jupe.

\- Mais non poupée, s'exclame un garçon du groupe. On veut la suite du spectacle.

Sur le coup, j'ai légèrement pitié pour la serveuse. Je fixe le groupe de garçons et ils commencent à hurler. Ils crient qu'il y a des guêpes autour d'eux. Ils quittent rapidement le café et je me remets à cligner les yeux. La serveuse quitte la table. Itachi se tourne immédiatement vers Yahiko.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? demande Itachi.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Arrête c'était une technique de saboteur, tu as créé une illusion. Les humains sont vulnérable aux capacités des armes.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait.

\- Tu es le seul saboteur autour de cette table.

Je sens le regard de Sasuke. J'ose tourner ma tête dans sa direction.

\- Itachi n'accuse pas Yahiko.

\- Sasuke...

\- Naruto, pourquoi as-tu fais ça? demande Sasuke.

\- Naruto? Mais il s'agit d'un ravageur, il t'a littéralement mouillé.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'en parler de suite même si je sais que pour Yahiko est et sera ta seule arme. Je voulais d'abord le revendiquer avant qu'un maître le fasse à ma place. Disons que de ce que j'ai pu constater. Naruto n'est pas seulement une arme de type ravageur, il est également attaquant, tacticien, soigneur et voilà le dernier saboteur.

\- C'est impossible aucune arme ne peut avoir les cinq types d'arme en même temps, contre Yahiko. Chaque arme possède un seul type.

\- Pas lui.

\- Techniquement si, interviens-je sous le regard des trois autres membres autour de la table. Il s'agit d'un sixième type d'arme. Peu de personnes en ont entendu parler. Je suis un métamorphe.

Le silence qui suit ma phrase me fait dire que personne ne connaissait ce type.

\- Je possède les cinq types d'arme élémentaire et je n'ai pas qu'une seule forme d'arme. Mais je ne sais pas combien j'en ai.

\- Mon père ne doit pas le savoir, souffle Sasuke.

\- Je suis d'accord surtout si tu ne l'as pas encore revendiqué.

Je regarde les deux frères avant de fixer Yahiko peut-être que lui m'éclairera.

\- Fugaku est un fétichiste des armes, celles qui sont rares.

\- Je ne comprends rien à votre histoire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Naruto, il faut que je te dise quelques choses. Tu te souviens de quand on s'est rencontré.

\- Oui, je te trouvais infecte.

\- C'était pour moi, un moyen d'éloigner les armes. Je sais que je pouvais être imbuvable mais...

\- Il s'agissait d'un moyen de protéger les armes des démons.

\- Des démons?

\- Fugaku Uchiha a un lien avec un démon de rang supérieur. Il donne des armes en sacrifice à ce démon, dit Yahiko. Voir leur maître également.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Il cherche ce que beaucoup appelle l'arme suprême. Avec Sasuke, nous nous sommes donnés pour mission de rester éloigner des armes que mon père peut convoiter. Bien sur, Yahiko est l'arme que le destin m'a désigné mais étant un saboteur, mon père ne veut pas de ce genre d'arme. Seulement...

\- Je suis une arme métamorphe le genre d'arme qui peut intéresser ton père.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mon père ne veut que les armes attaquants. Si tu gardes ton statut de ravageurs, il ne devrait pas avoir trop de soucis.

\- Pourquoi vous m'en parlez maintenant?

\- Il faut que tu saches également dans quoi tu t'embarques.

\- Dans une sacré merde, ris-je.

\- Itachi, on doit rentrer à l'école avant que Deidara ne s'énerve.

\- Oui, je comprends. Je vous ramène au dortoir des armes.

On rentre à l'école. Itachi et Yahiko nous laissent à l'entrée avant de nous annoncer qu'ils doivent partir dans leur appartement en dehors du campus.

\- Je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontré Naruto. J'espère que tu prendras soin de mon frère. Il le mérite, me dit Itachi.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux pour le rendre heureux.

Itachi hoche la tête et ils partent. Sasuke me regarde et tend sa main. Je lui prends la menotte tendue et on part en direction du dortoir. Je suis heureux de l'avoir comme maître. J'espère qu'il trouvera rapidement mon nom.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre.**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes si vous en trouvez.**

 **Si vous avez théorie, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour m'en faire part et pour me donner vos avis.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera là ce week-end, le jour, je ne sais pas encore.**

 **Bye Bye!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Désolée pour ce chapitre plutôt court qui fait plutôt office de transition avec la suite. Le froid revient et je suis une victime de son fléau. Oui, je suis malade et je voulais absolument vous poster ce chapitre comme je vous l'ai promis.**

 **En tout cas, je voulais vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires, cette fiction est classée numéro 2 des histoires ayant eu le plus de reviews parmi toutes celles que j'ai écrite. Je ne serai trop vous remercier pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fiction.**

 **Je ne sais pas si je pourrai vous poster la suite mercredi tout dépend de mon état de santé.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 16**_

 _ **.**_

Un mois est passé depuis ma rencontre avec Itachi et Yahiko. Sasuke me donne beaucoup d'affection surtout dans la chambre. J'aime la façon dont il me touche. Je ne peux pas me séparer de ses caresses. Noël avance à grand pas et l'école à le droit à un bal de Noël. Les filles se disputent toutes pour l'instant pour une célébration celle de la reine de l'hiver. Beaucoup se sont inscrites pour participer et avoir la chance de se tenir près de Sasuke qui deviendra le roi de l'hiver.

Quant à moi, mes cours continuent d'avancer à un rythme raisonnable. Sasuke m'aide à me contrôler se servant même de sa personne comme cobaye pour me permettre de m'améliorer. Bien sur, mon maître a compris comment me donner l'envie de progresser. Il se refuse de me toucher le temps que je n'arrive pas un exercice. Pour les autres matières, Sasuke est également un excellent pédagogue. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un professeur particulier rien que pour moi. Même si nous évitons quelques sujets fâcheux comme le père de Sasuke, mes parents, les filles et les autres maîtres. Si on exclut toute cette liste, on a la conversation facile.

Actuellement, nous sommes dans la chambre de Hinata. Cette dernière est en compagnie de Kiba qui commence petit à petit à vivre avec elle. Ensemble, nous révisons pour le cours de Asuma-sensei sur le monde démoniaque. On s'est réuni autour d'une petite table ronde qui ne peut contenir que quatre personnes. Malgré le rang de la demoiselle, la pièce reste modeste. Elle comporte un bureau, un lit, un immense dressing, des rangements et une salle de bain digne d'un hôtel quatre étoiles. Si les maîtres n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans le dortoir des armes, l'inverse n'est pas vrai, avec Sasuke, nous sommes rentrés facilement. Il n'y a pas trop de sécurité. On peut entrer comme dans un moulin. Je comprends que Sasuke ne se sente pas en sécurité, il ne l'était pas. Seulement, on ne peut rien faire sur ce point-là.

Je regarde Sasuke qui est totalement concentré sur la hiérarchie des démons. Pour ma part, j'ai du mal à me concentrer alors qu'il est près de moi comme maintenant. Mon cœur bat trop rapidement et j'ai l'impression qu'il peut l'entendre cogner contre ma poitrine.

\- Dis-moi Naruto, tu as compris l'exercice n°2? me demande Kiba.

\- L'exercice 2? m'étonné-je.

Sasuke me fixe et je me sens rougir furieusement. Il contemple ma feuille et je commence à perdre pied.

\- Tu n'as même pas encore commencé le premier exercice, remarque mon maître.

\- Tu es dans les nuages ou quoi? Même moi, j'ai fini le premier exercice et tu sais bien que de nous deux c'est moi le plus bête, se moque Kiba.

\- Oui, je le sais mais là je n'ai pas la tête à réviser mon cours. Je crois que je vais rentrer. On se voit dans ma chambre Sasuke.

Il hoche la tête pendant que je rassemble mes affaires pour les mettre dans mon sac de cours. Je les quitte rapidement et je pars dans mon petit coin de paradis pour reprendre contenance. Je suis vraiment troublé quand il est trop près de moi. Je m'installe sur mon banc et je souffle doucement pour récupérer un rythme cardiaque normal. Je suis de plus en plus stressé, Noël approche et je n'ai aucun cadeau pour mon maître. Je représente une honte pour toutes les armes réunies. Je rectifie ma pensée pour toutes les armes revendiquées car dans le lot de ma première pensée cela veut dire que j'inclue les idiotes qui croient encore au père Noël.

Je remarque que le bal approche et malheureusement, je n'ai pas de tenu pour l'événement. Si j'ai pu échapper au précédent bal, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir recommencer l'exploit. Surtout que les filles vont rapidement embarquer Sasuke à ce bal stupide pour être sur d'avoir au moins une danse avant la fin de la soirée. Les demandes affluent même dans la chambre, j'ai dû toutes les brûler pour éviter de crouler sous les papiers à lettre. La poubelle était remplie et le sol commençait à être tapissé par tout ça. Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose, surtout pour mon odorat. Pourquoi parfument-elles leur lettre? Je connais Sasuke et il n'est pas un fétichiste des odeurs. La seule senteur qu'il peut supporter c'est celle du savon que j'utilise à la douche. Le nombre de fois qu'il s'est collé à moi après que je me sois lavé, est assez équivoque.

Je rougis en me rappelant son nez qui renifle ma nuque alors que ses mains tiennent ma taille pour me garder près de lui. On n'est peut-être pas encore totalement arme et maître mais j'ai l'impression que nous avons dépassé le seuil. Je suis totalement dépendant de lui, ce que j'avais le plus peur, s'est imposée à moi de manière violente et imprévisible. Tout en lui m'appelle et je ne peux résister à cet appel, le besoin qu'il me touche se fait de plus en plus fort et si je n'ai pas son contact, mes pouvoirs débordent de manière aléatoire. Une fois, les alarmes incendies se sont enclenchées parce que j'avais créé un feu avec une des fameuses lettres des filles.

La demoiselle a d'ailleurs hurlé au scandale face à ce qu'elle appelait un acte criminel. Kiba n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire face aux désarrois de la fille et à ma tête lorsque je recevais toutes les insultes du monde. Le professeur avait réussi à calmer le jeu mais pour se venger, elle avait collé un chewing-gum sur ma chaise. Le genre de farce qu'on fait seulement au collège. J'étais d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle ait au moins atteint le niveau d'un élève de première année. Seulement, cela ne devait s'arrêter qu'à cette classe scolaire.

Je souris à ce souvenir pour le moins drôle. Depuis, je fais presque toujours attention. Je me demande le nombre de fois où Ino a eu un chewing-gum coller à sa jupe. Je l'ignore. En tout cas, elle n'est pas découragée à l'idée de s'installer sur ma chaise piégée, pour elle, du moment que son visage soit proche de Sasuke tout lui convient même la pire des crasses. Je suis sur que même si ma place était infestée d'araignées venimeuses, elle viendrait quand même s'asseoir. J'avoue que je n'aurai pas autant de cran qu'elle.

\- Tu n'es pas dans la chambre, affirme une voix.

Je ne cherche pas plus loin pour savoir de qui il s'agit. Sasuke a dû terminer la classe avec Kiba et Hinata. Le prince de l'école s'installe sur le banc.

\- C'est marrant quand tu n'es pas là-haut, tu es toujours ici, me souffle-t'il.

\- Au moins, j'ai la paix.

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je suis sur que Kiba lui le sait également.

\- Est-ce une si mauvaise chose de vouloir son futur maître?

\- Pas devant des témoins. J'aime notre intimité.

\- Ici, tu me veux?

\- Ne rêve pas nous sommes toujours à l'extérieur. Si une fille t'a suivi, il y a un témoin.

\- Tu réponds à ton maître maintenant?

\- Techniquement, tu ne l'es pas encore, vu que tu ne m'as pas revendiqué. Cela fait un mois que tu sais qui je suis pour toi et pourtant on n'est pas encore lié.

\- Parce qu'une arme têtue refuse de me donner son nom d'arme. Je ne peux malheureusement pas tricher.

\- Tricher?

\- Par exemple, regarder ton corps sous la douche en quête de ton nom ou te déshabiller entièrement pour partir à la conquête de ton nom.

Je rougis devant ses exemples très audacieux. Je détourne le regard, je ne veux pas qu'il voit que ses mots m'ont fait de l'effet mais il n'a pas besoin de me regarder pour ça. Il le sait. Ses phrases de tombeur me donnent toujours des frissons dans le dos et je n'y peux rien.

\- Je veux que tu sois mon cavalier pour le bal, me dit Sasuke.

Je le regarde surpris.

\- Tu es devenu fou? On ne peut pas nous sommes tous les deux des garçons. Que vont dire les élèves?

\- Je m'en fous complètement de ce qu'ils peuvent dire ou penser. Tu es mon arme Naruto et plus que tout, la personne que j'aime.

Un fard immense me brouille mon esprit jusqu'à le faire exploser.

\- Il est donc légitime que je t'invite au bal.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça je t'assure, bafouillé-je.

\- Bien sur que si. Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses? Est-ce que pour toi, je ne suis qu'un maître parmi tant d'autre que tu rejettes mon offre?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça Sasuke.

\- Alors c'est quoi? Parce que je suis perdu. A chaque fois, j'ai l'impression que ce que je ressens pour toi c'est réciproque mais pour vite me rendre compte que je me suis fait des films.

\- J'ai peur.

\- De quoi as-tu peur?

\- De devenir dépendant et ne plus avoir de libre arbitre te concernant.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas Naruto. Il est hors de question que tu perdes ce qui fait de toi, je ne te laisserai pas faire.

Je me redresse pour le prendre dans mes bras. J'aime son odeur, si lui n'est pas un fanatique, moi je le suis. J'ai la sensation de fusionner avec lui. Les sensations recommencent, celle de lui appartenir entièrement. Je m'éloigne rapidement de lui totalement rouge et paniqué. J'ai encore eu l'impression que ma conscience disparaît de plus en plus. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Sasuke pose ses mains sur mes joues.

\- Je te revendiquerai et ce problème va disparaître.

\- Et si cela à l'effet inverse?

\- Regarde Kiba, est-il indépendant de Hinata? Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un phénomène naturel qui pousse les maîtres à revendiquer rapidement leur arme. Si tu deviens dépendant de moi, c'est uniquement parce que je ne t'ai pas revendiqué et que tu as ce besoin psychologique d'être rassuré. Seulement, pour toi cela ne fonctionne pas de manières rationnelles, tes pouvoirs sont immenses à mon avis et ils prennent le pas sur ta conscience. Il faut que je te revendique rapidement mon petit renard.

Je me réfugie dans ses bras et je me sens apaisé. Je soupire d'aise cherchant encore plus de contact. J'ai l'impression d'être totalement détaché de mon corps. Je me vois embrasser fougueusement Sasuke passant mes mains sous son tee-shirt. Je sens le contact de sa peau douce contre la mienne. Ma tête dévie vers son cou que je me mets à sucer. Je rougis face à mon audace, Sasuke a toujours pris les rennes mais cette fois-ci je panique devant ma prise d'initiative. Je veux reprendre le contrôle mais je perds de plus en plus pied à la réalité.

Je secoue la tête, je suis maître de mes pouvoirs et non l'inverse. Je me concentre et je récupère le contrôle de mon corps. J'embrasse Sasuke, je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses mains parcourent mes hanches pour m'inciter à continuer.

\- Alors, tu acceptes de m'accompagner?

\- A condition que je ne m'habille pas en pingouin.

\- Adjugé vendu.

Je ris face à sa phrase.

Le jour du bal, je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté de l'accompagner. Je me tiens devant le miroir vêtu d'une tenue sobre. Je porte une chemise bleu et un pantalon noir en toile fin. J'ai tenté de dompter mes cheveux sans succès. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas quoi faire, c'est mon premier bal. Je stresse tellement que je me regarde plusieurs fois dans le miroir.

Je réajuste un nombre incalculable de fois mon col de chemise. Je ne suis pas sur de le mettre correctement. Il faut que je sois parfait pour mon maître. Je ne dois pas lui faire honte. On toque à la porte de la salle de bain. Le moment est venu d'affronter les regards des étudiants. Je respire et je tourne la poignet de la porte.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre!**

 **Désolé encore pour ce chapitre plutôt court.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour ce chapitre, pour me dire si vous aimez ou non.**

 **Bye Bye!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Comment allez-vous? Je vais un peu mieux. Désolé pour le jour de retard mais je voulais que ce chapitre soit parfait.**

 **Il y a plein de choses dans ce chapitre et j'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

 **Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires et la fiction est très bien avancée. Je remarque que dans mon scénario, on est vers la fin de l'histoire. Bien évidemment, dans quelques chapitres.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 17**_

 _ **.**_

Je rentre dans le gymnase au bras de Sasuke. Les élèves dansent déjà sur la piste colorée sous le thème de Noël. Un immense sapin surplombé la salle. Les nouveaux arrivants déposent des cadeaux sur la pile des présents déjà installés sous l'arbre des fêtes. Je rougis me disant que le cadeau de Sasuke est caché dans la chambre pour éviter qu'il tombe dessus par hasard. J'ai mis du temps à trouver ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui offrir. J'espère lui faire plaisir.

A peine on pénètre dans la salle principale que le fameux radar-Sasuke s'est mis en marche et les filles déboulent toutes vers nous. Lorsqu'elles me voient j'ai l'impression de voir des statues ainsi que des poissons rouges pour certaines. Sakura me regarde comme si elle vient de voir un fantôme. D'un côté, elle ne m'a pas parlé depuis la cafétéria en début d'année. Les visages se décomposent facilement comme neige au soleil. Sasuke met sa main sur ma taille et me conduit sur la piste de danse pour débuter un slow. Je ris me collant à mon maître et il accepte mon rapprochement en embrassant le haut de mes cheveux. Nos pas sont lents et langoureux, je peux sentir nos coeurs battre à l'unisson. Je sens plus que j'entends le bruit des autres danseurs surpris de nous voir ensemble.

Puis, vient ma première maladresse, je lui marche sur le pied. On manque de tomber. On rit parce que cela nous rappelle notre coin de paradis où on a dansé ensemble pour la premier fois.

\- Cette fois, si je te le demande le feras-tu? demande Sasuke.

Je me sens totalement envoûté par sa voix. Je souris avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me perds totalement dans le baiser et mes mains commencent à courir le long de son dos. J'allais atteindre notre point spécial lorsqu'on m'éloigne de Sasuke. Il s'agit de la troupe de filles qui me regardent comme si je suis qu'un vulgaire insecte, pire qu'une sangsue.

\- Non mais vous n'allez pas bien? m'énervé-je.

\- C'est plutôt à nous de te demander ça? répond Sakura.

\- Prince Sasuke, si ce garçon vous force dis-le nous. Nous te protégerons de ce sale pervers, dit une fille d'une autre classe.

Je regarde Sasuke et ce que je vois m'effraie. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi énerver. Je vais vers lui mais Ino se met entre nous.

\- Laisse-le saleté. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne veux jamais nous laisser ta place. Tu te sens proche de Sasuke, tu es dégoûtant. Tu crois que tu es spécial parce qu'il t'a proposé de danser avec lui mais il ne s'intéresse pas à toi, ne rêve pas.

Sasuke va faire une bêtise, il faut que je retourne vers lui. Seulement, dès que je fais un mouvement Ino me suit dans mes gestes pour m'empêcher de m'approcher de Sasuke mais il faut que je le vois.

Un coup retentit et je comprends ce qui vient de se passer. Ino s'est retournée au bruit et j'en profite pour la pousser. Sakura se tient la joue, les yeux écarquillés. Les autres filles semblent aussi surprises qu'elle. Je prends mon maître dans mes bras je lui parle doucement et il se calme en entendant ma voix. Je me tourne vers elles.

\- Non mais vous n'allez pas bien? Il s'agit de mon maître bande d'idiote! m'exclamé-je. Sasuke, je suis désolé mais je pense qu'on ferait mieux de quitter le bal.

\- Je pense également.

Il prend ma main et on quitte le gymnase pour aller dans notre coin de paradis. On s'installe sur le banc, je pose ma tête sur son épaule et je me sens de nouveau bien.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver contre elles. Surtout que ces filles n'en valent pas la peine. Cela fait un mois que je suis ton maître de manière officieuse j'aimerai que ce soit officiel.

\- Sasuke, viens dans ma chambre. J'ai un cadeau de Noël pour toi.

\- C'est amusant, moi aussi mais dans ma poche. Je ne voulais pas que mon cadeau soit mélangé avec ceux de ta pile.

\- Et moi avec la tienne.

Je l'embrasse et je vois sous mes yeux un petit paquet cadeau, un emballage rouge entouré par un ruban blanc. Je veux l'ouvrir mais j'attends qu'il reçoit aussi le sien de cadeau. On monte dans la chambre et j'ai dans ma cachette secrète. Il s'agit d'une petite boîte de chaussures cachée dans mon armoire. Le cadeau se trouve en dessous de ma pile de souvenirs. Je le récupère, je me retourne et des lèvres capturent les miennes.

\- J'aimerai qu'on aille au bout cette fois. On se touche seulement j'ai vraiment envie de toi, me souffle Sasuke.

\- D'abord les cadeaux, souris-je.

\- Je prends ça pour une invitation.

Depuis un moment, on a rapproché nos lits ensemble pour pouvoir transformer deux lits simples en lit double. J'ai demandé à Jiraya si cela pouvait être possible d'avoir ce fameux lit de couples. Même si j'aime notre façon de se tenir chaud ces dernières nuits. Il m'arrive de bouger et un lit se décale généralement on se trouve au milieu. Combien de fois on s'est trouvé par terre à cause d'un lit qui s'éloigne de l'autre? Ma tête ne serait le dire et Sasuke a même manqué de se prendre le rebord, il se met toujours dans mon dos. Sentir mon odeur l'apaise comme la sienne, elle me calme.

Je lui tends mon cadeau et lui il me donne celui que me revient. Je souris avant de m'installer dans le lit simple/double. Je saute presque sur notre lieu de partage tandis que Sasuke s'assoit en douceur mais je vois son sourire. Il est heureux que je lui offre un cadeau. Je me sens aussi heureux que l'est mon maître. Je m'en fous du présent en lui-même même si c'était une broutille à deux sous ce sera la plus belle des broutilles car elle venait de cet homme.

J'ouvre mon cadeau et je manque de pleurer de joie. Le présent est véritablement magnifique. J'aime vraiment ce qu'il vient de m'offrir. Il s'agit d'un magnifique cristal bleu presque turquoise maintenu par une cordelette noire. Finalement, les larmes tombent et je regarde Sasuke. Ce dernier semble surpris de mon cadeau et il me fixe.

Je me lève pour me mettre devant lui. S'il n'a pas compris alors j'ai sous estimé l'intelligence de mon homme. Ce dernier me regarde.

\- Tu es sur?

\- Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais.

\- Oui je le veux mais...

\- Sasuke, plus on attend et plus je suis vulnérable. On en a parlé il n'y a pas longtemps et tu sais très bien que je t'attends depuis toujours.

Il se lève et j'entoure mes bras autour de sa nuque pour l'inviter à l'embrasser, invitation qu'il accepte à mon plus grand bonheur. Je me décolle de loin pour le pousser dans le lit délicatement. Je monte au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser. Il pose ses mains en dessous de mes hanches, Sasuke caresse mes fesses les molestant doucement. Elles remontent pour les passer sous ma chemise. J'agrippe ses cheveux. Je me redresse et il ôte mon haut. Je reviens à la charge pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Je prends le bas de son chemise avant de déchirer faisant sauter les boutons.

\- J'aime ton empressement, souffle Sasuke en se relevant pour finir d'enlever le vêtement gênant tout en m'embrassant.

Je souris dans le baiser et le moment que j'attends depuis un moment. Je crois que cela remonte à cette fameuse nuit où j'ai touché pour la première fois son tatouage. Je passe mes mains dans son dos et j'atteins enfin ma cible. Je gémis et je sens mon membre se comprimer dans mon pantalon en toile. Il me gêne, je lève et je le déboutonne sous le regard gourmand de Sasuke. Je me dandine légèrement pour lui donner encore plus envie de moi. Je descends le bas de mes vêtements, me laissant seulement en boxer. Ce dernier moule mon membre à l'étroit dans sa prison de tissu. Sasuke vient vers moi et embrasse mon ventre où se trouve mon sceau. Je ressens une immense vague de chaleur l'impression que mon sceau se défait.

Mon omoplate me brûle légèrement m'indiquant que mon nom est revenu. J'avais demandé à Jiraya de me lever temporairement le sceau pour que Sasuke puisse trouver mon nom d'arme. Il fallait absolument que personne ne le trouve et qu'on soit seul comme maintenant.

\- Il est temps Naruto.

Je hoche la tête et je l'embrasse. Je me retourne pour qu'il puisse découvrir mon nom. Ses lèvres se posent sur ma marque et je gémis comme lorsque je touche son tatouage. Il s'éloigne et je sens mon corps devenir brûlant. Je tourne ma tête pour admirer Sasuke former précisément l'écriture de mon nom.

\- _Toi qui n'a nulle part où aller, qui vit dans l'ombre depuis des années en attendant mon appel, que je t'appartienne. Par le biais du sceau, je deviens ton foyer et ta lumière, en contrepartie, tu seras cette partie de moi que j'attends de rencontrer depuis longtemps. Viens, Kyubi!_

Mon corps se détache totalement de la réalité lorsque je sens les mains de Sasuke sur le manche de la faux. La sensation est grisante mon maître me lâche alors que je reprends ma forme humaine. Les yeux de Sasuke sont devenus rouges avec trois spirales à l'intérieur comme la dernière fois. Je le prends dans mes bras pour l'embrasser fougueusement. J'ai entièrement le contrôle de mon corps. Sasuke avait raison, la revendication m'a sauvé de la dépendance dont laquelle je tombais petit à petit. Je suis officiellement son arme. Son Kyubi.

Sasuke pose ses mains sur mes fesses dans le but de reprendre où nous nous sommes arrêtés. Il me reconduit sur le lit, mon maître toujours en dessous de moi. Notre baiser est doux, je me rends enfin compte de ce dont me parler mes parents mais j'ignorais à quel point j'étais loin de la réalité. Je me sens vivant, preuve que Sasuke est bel et bien le maître que j'attends. Celui qui partagera ma vie comme désormais mon âme, mon corps, mon coeur lui appartiennent. Tout en moi est à lui. Je ne regrette pas aucun de mes choix car ils m'ont tout de même conduit dans les bras de cet homme.

Je passe mes mains sur son tatouages comme un automatisme et lui sur mon nom. Comme si nous voulions fusionner ensemble pour ne jamais se séparer. Je me pose sur lui et je commence à me frotter contre son membre prisonnier. Sasuke utilise son autre main pour venir se positionner sur mes fesses ou plus précisément à mon intimité. Il amène un doigt et il s'amuse à frotter l'entrée. Je déplace une de mes main pour l'amener vers son pantalon pour déboutonner ce pantalon. Sasuke se redresse et je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui avec une main sur mes fesses et toujours ce doigt qui me taquine.

\- Sasuke, soufflé-je.

\- Que veux-tu?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux.

Il me sourit avant de m'embrasser. J'enlève le poids de mon corps pour lui permettre d'ôter ce gros tissu de mon chemin. Dès que le pantalon devient ami avec le sol je reviens vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Je me fige mais je l'embrasse rapidement pour éviter qu'il ne rende compte que sa phrase m'a perturbé. Surtout que mes sentiments sont compliqués à présent, je sais que je l'aime, oui, je suis amoureux de Sasuke. Seulement, je n'arrive pas à lui dire, une autre peur se terre dans mon esprit.

Je veux vraiment qu'il sache que ses sentiments pour moi sont réciproques. Je mets ma main sur son tatouage et je sens mon envie de lui monter en flèche, par contre, c'est totalement réciproque lorsque le membre de Sasuke se frotte contre moi. Les mains de mon homme sur mon derrière me donne encore plus envie de lui. Je délaisse le tatouage pour caresser son torse musclé puis les muscles de ses bras. Il commence à tirer l'élastique de mon boxer mais seul mon derrière est en contact avec l'air de la chambre.

Sasuke recommence son jeu avec le doigt. Les sensations sont pires qu'avec le boxer. Surtout qu'il pénètre l'ongle à l'intérieur de moi et il le remue dans des mouvements circulaires. Mon maître ne semble pas vouloir pour l'instant aller plus loin mais je sens qu'il va bientôt le faire. Sa bouche vient taquiner mon téton droit alors que son bras libre m'entoure pour m'empêcher de m'éloigner de lui. C'est là que je me rends compte que son doigt se faufile de plus en plus à l'intérieur de moi. Il me prépare doucement même sadiquement. Sasuke ajoute un deuxième lorsque son doigt ne peut plus aller plus loin. Ses lèvres, quant à elles me torturent, ses attentions varient entre le sucer, le lécher ou mordiller le petit bout de chair à sa porter. Je fronce les sourcils me rendant compte que je suis celui qui récupère presque tout le plaisir. J'amène ma main libre entre nous. Si lui à libérer l'arrière, moi, je vais délivrer le devant. Je prends son membre en main.

Sasuke semble heureux de mon initiative car il remue ses deux doigts en moi mimant avec eux l'acte sexuel. Je respire fortement couper par des petits gémissements. Mon homme libère mon téton pour attaquer ma bouche et bâillonner ces petits bruits.

Finalement, il enlève ses doigts et il s'éloigne de moi pour s'allonger sur le lit. J'en profite pour nous enlever les derniers vêtements avant de me mettre au dessus de lui. Je me sens enfin prêt pour ce qui va suivre même si une peur me broie les entrailles. J'ai envie de connaître cette expérience avec lui, mon colocataire, mon ami, mon maître, mon amour.

Sasuke prend son membre en main et l'amène à mon intimité. D'une légère pression, le bout de sa verge rentre à l'intérieur de moi. Je descends doucement, sentant la douleur au niveau des parois qui entourent le sexe de mon homme. Lorsque mes fesses touchent les hanches de Sasuke, je me laisse un temps pour m'habituer. Je regarde le visage de mon maître et je vois plein d'émotion qui défilent. La joie, le désir, l'envie, l'amour. Une larme glisse sur ma joue, j'ignore si cela vient de la douleur ou du bonheur. Je commence à remuer mais mes mouvements sont maladroits dus à mon manque d'expérience. Il sourit et se redresse pour m'embrasser.

\- Tout va bien mon renard, être à l'intérieur de toi, c'est l'une des plus belles choses qui me soient arrivés. Je me sens à ma place là.

Il bouge ses hanches pour m'aider et dans un mouvement fort et vif. Il frappe un point en moi qui me fait voir des petites étoiles. Nous posons chacun nos mains dans le dos de l'autre pour toucher notre point de connexion. C'est l'orgasme absolu. J'éjacule entre nous et Sasuke en moi.

Je me sens totalement vider et surtout épanoui. Je m'effondre sur mon amant, durant la manoeuvre, je sors le membre de Sasuke. Je suis fatigué.

\- On devrait se nettoyer avant de se coucher.

\- J'ai du mal à me lever.

\- Alors mon petit renard, je vais devoir te porter.

Je souris et je passe mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il en passe un sous mes jambes et l'autre derrière mon dos. Sasuke me porte et me conduit dans la salle de bain. Je suis totalement heureux.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de chapitre.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé le lemon, je voulais qu'il soit beau et surtout sensuel.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire!**

 **Bye Bye!**


	19. Message

Message important

Désolée, ce n'est pas la suite du chapitre, je sais que vous l'attendiez avec beaucoup d'impatience mais dernièrement il s'est passé des choses qui m'empêche d'écrire la suite pour le moment. Non, ce n'est pas le syndrôme de la page blanche ne vous en faîtes pas. C'est plutôt, une énorme quantité de travail d'écriture.

Comme j'en avais parlé une fois, je voulais jongler entre un livre que j'écris et cette fiction. Seulement, je n'arrivai pas à joindre les deux bouts et j'ai pris une décision parce que l'un dans l'autre ces histoires me tiennent à coeur. Mais, j'ai choisi de privilégier mon histoire inventée à présent. J'ai trop repoussé et malheureusement, on vieillit et j'aimerai arriver à la finir.

Je sais que beaucoup n'approuveront pas mon choix que je disais que j'allais la finir. Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'abandonnai, non. Pour cette fiction, il me reste si tout va bien trois chapitres à écrire. Donc la fin est vraiment proche. Je sais que je peux la finir mais pour l'instant j'ai l'esprit totalement centré sur mon histoire et je ne veux pas perdre toutes mes idées surtout que beaucoup de personnes de mon entourage s'attendent à pouvoir lire mon histoire.

Oui, je suis littéralement tirée de tous les côtés entre vous que je ne veux pas décevoir et les personnes autour de moi qui aimeraient lire une oeuvre originale de ma part.

En tout cas, je vais bosser à fond sur mon histoire et je sais que je reviendrai pour achever le travail sur cette fiction.

Je tenais tout de même à vous remercier pour vos commentaires et j'espère que vous m'excuserez de privilégier une histoire plutôt que celle-ci.

Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour parler de ça mais j'ai eu le 1er Octobre une personne, je ne cite pas de nom, qui m'a souhaité mon anniversaire. Je la remercie mais mon anniversaire, c'est le 21 Octobre. Tu étais en avance de 20 jours. Ce n'est pas pour te foutre la honte, c'est super gentille de t'être rappelé(e) que je suis née au mois d'Octobre. J'avoue cela m'a touché. Donc, tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour en parler mais tu n'avais pas de compte, je ne pouvais pas te répondre par PM. Désolée encore, d'en avoir parlé ici.


End file.
